


Noticed | Jikook

by Entwined94



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Kang Taehyun, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Past Character Death, Past Tense, Past Violence, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwined94/pseuds/Entwined94
Summary: Everybody experiences heartbreaking things in life. For Park Jimin and his siblings its a heartbreak they can't find the time to mourn cause they have to move to a new town where he will try his hardest to be invisible even if that means wearing nothing but masks and hoodies. He soon finds himself regretting the place he chose because of a certain alpha that his own omega likes but he tells to stay away from him. But things don't always go how you plan and he and his siblings know this from the past and now they are reminded of that when their hopefully peaceful new beginning becomes not so peaceful.Jeon Jungkook, his brothers and their friends notice the new family. They take an interest in trying to figure them out. They should've listened when Jimin told them to stay away. But Jungkook couldn't there was something about Jimin that was mysterious and he wanted to find out what he was hiding. Besides his wolf wouldn't let him stay away, it took a liking to Jimin and he was going to listen to it cause he knew ignoring his wolf would never be the wise thing to do.What will he uncover and will there be a happy ending? Will feelings be enough to be together when everything is revealed? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Taehyun/Other(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	1. Jimin’s Peaceful College Life Not So Peaceful Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Beomgyu's name is going to be changed to Park Beomgyu, he will be the younger brother of Jimin in this story.  
> Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun names will also be changed to Jeon Soobin and Jeon Yeonjun, They will be Jungkook's little brothers.  
> The Original Female Characters are:  
> Mia (17yrs old) her nicknames are: Mimi/Em  
> Maddie (28yrs old) her nicknanes are: Madds/Addie  
> The Original Child Character is:  
> Daejeon (4yrs old) his nicknames are: Daejeonie/Dae/DaeDae  
> The Baby Twin Original Characters are:  
> Minjun (6months old) his nicknames are: Minjunie/Junie  
> Molan (6months old) her nicknames are: Molanie/Lanie
> 
> I'm not sure if this is going to be any good. This is my first time writing a story that others might read.

Things happen to people that can either make or break them. What happened to Jimin and his family could've broken them if they weren't already prepared. But they have to keep on going, they have Dae and now the twins and also they have to get settled into their new home.

Jimin is the only one that has started going to an actual school. They moved to this town 6 months ago it took some time to get used to some things and then school started. Jimin has been going to college on campus for 2 months and he knows this college life doesn't really suit him, there are too many people.

He promised to try it out first and then let Tae, Beomy and Mimi start coming to campus soon, and well today is that day since today Tae and Beomy are to get registered as campus students and get their schedules. But with as much attention Tae and Beomy would bring to themselves, he wasn't so sure that would be a good idea.

See he's done a great amount of work making sure he isn't noticeable, he wears a hoodie and a mask, he takes blockers, he doesn't even talk, he just listens to the professors and then does his work. Other students in this school actually think he's mute. He hasn't corrected anyone, he actually has ignored everyone so much that they now leave him alone.

He likes being invisible but he fears that will all change once his siblings no longer do school online and come to campus instead. Tae is the one he's mostly worried about, he's an amazing person and beyond beautiful but he is so loud and he doesn't really even have to try and all eyes will be on him and Beomy is the same the only difference is Beomy is more shy and quiet but he's so gorgeous that its hard not to look.

Now Mimi he doesn't have to worry about since she will be with the twins and Dae at the daycare on campus with Maddie. Since Maddie is the daycare worker that watches the twins and Dae the school agreed to let her watch Mia as well. Mia is 17 so she does high school courses online since she didn't want to go to high school in a new town where she doesn't know anyone and she doesn't have her older siblings to be there with her, she could've stayed home alone and done the online courses there but none of her older siblings wanted her to be by herself at home so when the school said they'd allow her to go to the daycare on campus everyone was happy.

It is getting closer to the time that Jimin is supposed to meet Tae and Beomy at the fountain towards the front of campus. They are supposed to leave the twins, Dae and Mimi with Maddie then meet him there so he can be with them when they get their schedules. He decides to head there a little early but then he gets a text from Tae saying he's headed his way and that he'd hear him soon if he's close to the front of the school building.

That's when he regrets ever agreeing to letting him come to campus, all he hears is "Minnie" being yelled from outside repeatedly and he knows that voice. It surprises him so much he actually dropped the books in his hands and makes him cuss out loud which people nearby heard but he doesn't care he just quickly picks up the books and rushes to the doors to stop Tae from coming in, since Tae has already got everyone's attention that happened to be nearby.

Luck seemed to be on his side cause right when Tae was about to open the door he managed to block him then drag him to the fountain to get Beomy and head to the office for their schedules. When they got to the fountain he realized the outfit Tae decided to wear and he was furious. He told Tae and Beomy that morning before he left to wear casual clothes and nothing that would make them stand out and get more attention then they would already get.

Tae did the exact opposite. It was like he wanted to set him off, luckily he had figured Tae would pull something like that so he came prepared. He didn't even go off on Tae he just simply reached into him backpack pulled out the outfit he packed just in case and handed it to Tae. Tae did complain but eventually listened, he knew he messed up and he didn't want Jimin to tell him he would have to go home.

So he put the outfit on and he was not happy, of all the clothes Jimin could've packed he chose to pack sweats and a shirt he knew Tae hated. Tae knew it was his revenge for not listening and he would've come up with his own way to get back at Jimin but then Jimin told him he'd let him decide what they would eat for dinner for the rest of the week so all was forgiven. Besides he can make anything look good anyways.

They made it to the office and got their schedules. Tae happened to be in almost all of Jimin's classes so they are both happy. The only thing that is bugging them is that Beomy won't have them with him in his and he seems a little scared.

Even though Beomy is an alpha he's always had his brothers with him or the friends he grew up with but they moved and well they had to lose all contact with anyone in their past so this is a change that made him nervous and his brothers could tell. To cheer him up they let him know they'd eat lunch with him and that if it got to be too much for him then they would switch him back to online classes.

It seemed to help him calm down and they were happy since he was finally smiling like the Beomy they adore and love so much. Say what you will but he's the baby brother out of them three, no matter the disagreements between them they will always have a soft spot for him.

Since it was lunch time they decided to get food at the cafeteria to eat then go check on Mimi, Dae and the twins before the lunch hour was up.

They walked into the cafeteria and went straight for the food. They didn't notice people looking at them or that it had gotten quieter. They simply grabbed their food and sat at the closest empty table and started eating.

Tae was the first to realize. He turned to Jimin and asked "is it normally this quiet in here?"

Jimin not even looking up from his food answers "I have no idea, I usually just block everyone out."

But because it was so quiet and he wasn't talking so quietly almost everyone in the cafeteria heard him speak. The next thing they know people are asking "So you aren't mute?" "You can talk?" "Wow you have a nice voice, why don't you talk more?" and so on.

When he doesn't respond Tae simply asks him "Why is everyone so amazed you can talk?" and he says it in very loudly so someone in the table behind him simply turns, looks at Tae and tells him "Because he's never talked before today. How'd you and your other friend even get him to talk to y'all?"

Beomy not liking the attention they are getting and the way Jimin looks uncomfortable looks at the guy and simply says "He's our brother, he has talked to us our whole lives. Just because someone doesn't want to talk to others doesn't mean they are mute and we are trying to eat our lunch so if everyone could go back to their own thing that would be very much appreciated."

Hearing Beomy stick up for him made Jimin want to hug him, but since he could already tell lunch wasn't going to be so great he decided he was done and dumped his food in the trash and left. He made sure to text Tae and Beomy that he'd meet them at the daycare when they were done eating.

When Jimin walked out Tae was the first to say "Y'all can all go back to your own business, he's gone now" well it was more like he yelled it.

He was annoyed, he knew Jimin had said he'd make himself invisible before he started college but he didn't think he'd done such a great job at it. He had hoped Jimin would make a friend or two but from the reactions he saw and the statements he heard he knew he hadn't made one friend and he knew why, but still he didn't want Jimin to let fear control him.

He wanted Jimin to live and so he looked at Beomy and said "okay here's the plan we need to make friends, that way Jimin will eventually make some too."

Beomy was a little iffy about that plan. He knew him making friends would not be easy because he was too shy, nervous and scared talking to new people plus he also knew Jimin did not want any attention. If Jimin made friends, it would bring unnecessary attention to him and they would question why he wears the hoodie and mask all the time.

Also he knew it could backfire on them if they got Jimin mad, so he wasn't sure if he should go along with Tae's plan. But he also didn't want Jimin to be alone and not have friends, so maybe if he did make friends he could help Jimin and eventually when they are trusted they could tell them the reasons behind what his big brother does and also be able to reveal their secrets.

Beomy wasn't sure if he was going to regret it but he decided he'd go along with Tae's plan.

Jimin arrived to the daycare and went straight to Maddie's room. There he found Madds, Dae and Mimi eating. He saw Junie and Lanie asleep in the cribs. Madds noticed him and let him know the twins would be getting up soon from their naps for some soft food and a bottle. Looking at the time he guessed he had about 5 minutes before they were up and crying for their food so he decided to get the bottles and food ready for them.

He still had over half an hour till lunch was over so he wasn't in a hurry besides he missed them. He knew college was hard enough and having two 6 month old babies on top of that plus a 4 year old and trying to find a job was very tiring.

He knows their parents would be proud on how they are with Dae and the twins, Dae may forget their parents and the twins will never be able to meet them since they died but Jimin and his siblings were doing a great job at raising them.

Dae, Minjun and Molan had become their world, they were precious to all of them. The moment the twins were born they knew they had them all wrapped around their fingers they felt the same way the day Dae was born, so they were Dae and the twins protection squad, no one would ever be able to hurt them. They would have to get through all their siblings first and they would not go out without a fight.

Jimin had just finished heating up the milk and putting the food into the small bowls when he heard Junie cry. He rushed to pick him up so he wouldn't wake up Lanie but when he got to the cribs he noticed Lanie was already awake and smiling. He lifted Junie and put him against his chest and swayed back and forth while he sang and bounced a little, Junie stopped crying and smiled once he noticed he was with his big brother.

Tae and Beomy walked in and got excited when they noticed the twins were up, Jimin told Tae to get Lanie since she was awake and Tae rushed right to her. They put the twins in their high chairs and sat down with Madds, Dae and Mimi and began feeding the twins. They had a blast spending the rest of the lunch hour spending time with their little siblings.

By the time it was time for their next class, none of them wanted to leave but Madds kicked them out and told them to get to class while Mia laughed at how they were being treated like kids but Dae was sad they were leaving.

The rest of school seemed to go by nicely, Tae talked to people in class and seemed to be trying to make friends. Jimin was happy that he was liking school and making friends. A few people tried talking to Jimin and since they knew he could talk he decided to tell them he wasn't a social person and he preferred to be left alone taking the hint they left him alone.

It was now his last class he didn't have Tae in it so he was kinda bummed but he was glad the day was almost over.

He was doing his work when he got this feeling like he was being watched, it wouldn't surprise or bug him since today people have been looking at him since they found out he isn't mute. But he started to feel uneasy when his wolf started to get affected by whoever was watching him.

Not liking the feeling he decided to look around and see if he could figure out who was watching him. It didn't take long till he locked eyes with an alpha that he recognizes from a few other classes he has.

Not liking that his wolf wanted him to go talk to the alpha he looked back down to his work and continued on. No matter how much his wolf wanted him to go up to that alpha, he would stay as far away from him as he could. Cause he knew there would be nothing but trouble if he got involved with anyone especially an alpha so he made sure to put a mental note to stay away from him.

Hopefully the alpha would stay away as well.

Class was finally over and Jimin was beyond happy. He was on his way to get Dae and the twins from the daycare.

Maddie had text him letting him know Mia had went to meet Tae and Beomy at the front while she was getting the twins in their strollers so he could pick them up with Dae since she had another job she had to get to.

He got there right when she finished packing all the baby things into the baby bags. Dae ran to him and told him he was ready to go home. Madds thanked him for getting there quickly and left in a hurry since she was running late.

He left and started on his way to the front of the school with Dae walking right beside him, he had to hurry cause he had a job interview in half an hour and it would take about 20 minutes to get home drop off his siblings change and make it in time.

He was already at the front of campus when he noticed a large crowd of people but that didn't make him stop in his tracks it was the fact that he saw Mia looking scared not to far from the crowd.

He yelled her name and when she noticed him she took off running to him. She started crying and saying "they're going to get into a fight because of me, it wasn't their fault. That alpha touched me and they only told him to watch it and apologize."

Jimin not caring what was about to happen told her "stay with Dae and the twins."

He was furious, who dares to put a hand on his little sister. If he didn't have his little siblings nearby or an interview to get to he would be ripping the alpha's throat out for touching Mimi. But he didn't want Dae getting scared or Mimi getting more scared. He knew he had to resolve the incident as quickly and smoothly as he could.

Jimin pushed through the crowd, he got to the middle and saw Tae and Beomy arguing with an alpha. He knew he had to step in or it would escalate soon.

Just when he was about to let himself be known the alpha shoved Tae to the ground and grabbed Beomy by his shirt. Tae saw Jimin and knew that, that alpha had just fucked up, Beomy noticed Jimin as well and smiled which pissed off the alpha he was about to hit him when Beomy said "you really pissed off the wrong omega."

The alpha not understanding looked at him like he was dumb and said "I can tell you're an alpha dumbass" and that's when Jimin said very loudly "he wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about me. Now let go of him and put my little brother down."

The alpha was quick to drop Beomy and turn to Jimin but wasn't fast enough, Jimin had put him on his ass and told him "stay down".

Jimin grabbed Tae and Beomy and started to walk away but turned back around and said "if you ever touch my little sister again you will lose your hands and that goes the same for if you ever touch my brothers again too."

The alpha was shocked that's why he hadn't gotten up but once the shock was over he got up and went straight to hit Jimin but he was sidestepped, punched straight to the temple and knocked down with a great force that he decided to listen and stay down.

Jimin with his brothers started to go back to Mimi and the younger siblings, by now all eyes were on them so imagine the shock when Dae yells "Daddy" and runs towards Jimin.

Tae, Beomy and Mimi were shocked but no one was as shocked as Jimin. Dae seemed to have realized what he had called his older brother and started to cry and said "sorry I didn't mean to call Jiminie that."

Jimin not caring what he was called quickly picks up Dae and takes him to the fountain to sit and calm him down, the rest of the siblings had followed and just stood there, they didn't know what to say so they decided to just let Jimin resolve the situation. Dae was crying so much and repeatedly saying sorry that it broke Jimin's heart.

He finally got Dae to calm down and said "Daejeonie, Jiminie isn't mad. I know you didn't mean to call me that, you are still getting used to mom and dad not being here anymore. I know you miss them and if you accidentally call me Daddy or Mommy I won't be upset."

Dae looked at his brother and smiled then he asked "so it's okay? Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be hurt or mad that I call you them? They'll still love me?"

Jimin not expecting him to ask that with him being so young had to think for a second on how to answer but eventually did and told him "Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be mad or hurt cause they know you are doing it out of love and would be glad that I'm doing such a great job that you see them in me. Daejeonie, Mom and Dad will always be our parents even though they are gone you calling me or any of us older siblings them would never make them stop loving you. I'm more then sure they are watching over you and are proud of the amazing young boy you are turning out to be. No matter what Mom, Dad and the rest of us will always love you and nothing you do or say will ever make us stop loving you."

Dae got really happy and hugged Jimin, the conversation they had, had made Jimin tear up a bit and not just him, when he looked up at their other siblings he could see they were trying really hard not to cry. So to change subjects he told them they should head home.

Mia remembering about Jimin's job interview, brought it up. Jimin realizing the time simply said "I wouldn't make it in time and they made it crystal clear when I applied they wouldn't hire someone that couldn't show up on time so I think its safe to say I'm not working there."

Tae and Beomy both said "We're sorry" at the same time and Jimin just said "It's fine, we still need to get the kids home and need to get groceries."

So they headed to their vehicles. After buckling the twins car seats with Tae and Beomy's help in the van and getting Dae buckled in his car seat, Jimin asked Tae and Beomy if they could go in the car to get the groceries while he took the kids and Mia home. They agreed, so Jimin handed them the list of groceries.

Jimin was honestly happy the day was almost over, it had been too long for him. He just wanted to get home and try and relax for as long as he could before the twins would be awake, luckily for him they had dozed off when they were being strolled across campus.

He was honestly hoping his next two days would go by quickly, he hoped college would return to everyone not noticing him or at least to where people stopped looking at him or trying to talk to him.

But not everything goes as one hopes. He knows that and he's going to be reminded of that when he goes back to school the next day.

Lots of people saw the confrontation with him and that alpha on campus they also saw the little scene with his little brother on campus as well. He was hoping to go unnoticed and having a quiet peaceful college life but from that day on it would be the opposite of what he had hoped for.


	2. Kook Finally Hears Brown Eyes Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of Jimin's Group:  
> Jimin 24  
> Taehyung 24  
> Beomgyu 19  
> Mia 17  
> Maddie 28  
> Daejeon 4  
> Minjun & Molan 6 months
> 
> Ages of Jungkook's Group:  
> Jungkook 22  
> Yeonjun 20  
> Soobin 19  
> Hoseok 25  
> Namjoon 25  
> Seokjin 26  
> Yoongi 26  
> Kai 18  
> Taehyun 18

It started out like any other day, Jungkook woke up got dressed and ate breakfast with his brothers then they headed to school. As soon as they got there him and his brothers split up to meet up with their own friends since they still had about 30 minutes till class started. 

He found Hobi and Yoongi in the library, they usually would be there with Joon and Jin but it looked like the other two hadn't shown up yet. If he had to guess Joon either broke something and Jin was helping him fix it or he hurt himself on accident and so they were late. Whichever the case the Kim brothers would tell them once they got there, it would more then likely be a funny story, he could already hear Jin laughing while trying to recount what had happened.

He joined his two best friends at the table and heard Yoongi say “new students today.”

Jungkook being late to the conservation asked “what new students?” causing Yoongi to laugh cause of the confused look on Kookie’s face then he replied “I was telling Hobi we’ll be getting two new students today.”

Jungkook being intrigued asked “What are their ages? Are they a guy or girl? Do you know their names? What do they look like? Are they good looking? Will they be in any of our classes? Do you think they'll be someone we’d like to be friends with? Wait how do you even know we’ll be getting two new students anyways Yoongs”

Yoongi not expecting so many questions at once from Jungkook busted out laughing with Hobi. They had never expected for Jungkook to get this excited about hearing that they would be getting new students.

After they had both stopped laughing Yoongi told him “First off I know nothing about their ages, genders, names, looks, or class schedules. Also since I don’t know them personally, I don’t think I’d know if they would make good friends much less if they'd even want to be our friends, and lastly I know because I was in the school office earlier to drop something off and over heard an office worker ask another if they had got both schedules ready for the new students today, and since both means two I'm assuming that means two new students, Kook. Now did I answer all your questions Kookie?”

Yoongi smirked at Jungkook when he’d finished answering everything Kookie had asked. Jungkook feeling a little embarrassed from the way he had acted asking him all those questions just replied with a “Yes you did, now lets change the subject. Did either of you finish the assignment for Mr. Yoo’s class?”

Hobi not expecting Jungkook to ask that since he usually finishes all his assignments before any of them says “I finished mine, did you want me to help you finish yours before class starts?”

Jungkook just smiles and tells him “No I did mine, I just asked to change the subject.” And just like that they all bust out laughing, leave it to Jungkook to ask for something he didn’t even need just so he could change the subject to get away from his embarrassment.

They had spent the rest of the time waiting for class in the library, laughing and talking about random things.

Joon and Jin had arrived 5 minutes before class was going to start and told them that it was indeed Joon’s fault for them being late. Apparently Joon was the last one out of their apartment and when he closed the door the doorknob broke off, so Jin had to go tell the maintenance guy they needed a new knob and then they had to wait until it was installed so they could lock their apartment up.

Joon laughed and told everyone it was his mighty strength that had broken off the doorknob making all of them bust out laughing as they all headed to their first classes.

Walking into his first class with Hobi, he noticed the only person that was on time with them was the guy that was mute.

He wasn’t too sure if the guy was actually mute or not but that was what everyone around campus believed and since he himself had never actually heard him talk he figured it could be true.

Honestly there was something about that guy that intrigued him, he had wanted to talk to him so he could try to get to know him and possibly become friends but after witnessing multiple people try and be completely ignored he figured it'd probably be best to leave him alone. Besides he couldn’t even tell if the guy was an alpha, beta, or omega, and since he had no scent he could only guess that he was taking blockers and that meant no one would be able to figure him out.

All he knew about him was that he was a male that could possibly be mute, always wore a mask and hoodie, and that his eyes were a light brown. And the only reason he even knew about his eye color was cause he overheard some beta telling their friends at lunch last week how they had bumped into him in the hall making them both fall and they had ended up seeing his eyes.

Hell, no one even knew his name. Well no student did, the professors and whoever registered him for his classes had to know his name. And the only way anyone would be able to find out what it was is if they asked one of the guys professors and lets be real no one would want to go up to a professor and ask what's the mute guys name? Yeah, that just sounds messed up and weird, not to mention he wouldn't want the guy to feel creeped out that he was asking his professors for his name.

Trying to get his thoughts away from Brown Eyes he decided he'd try to focus on something else. So he decided to pull out his phone and text both his brothers to see if they and their friends would want to eat with him and his friends at lunch that day.

He got a “If you're paying, then hell yeah” from Yeonjunie and a “Yes, we’d love to” from Soobinie.

He laughed seeing the difference in replies, he should’ve figured Yeonjun would try and use his invitation as a way to get free food.

Honestly if it was possible to flick someone on the forehead through text he would do just that to Yeonjun as a reply but instead he sends “Fine you brat I’ll pay for your food. But only cause I like having you and Binnie with me at lunch” and then sends Soobin “Okay great, see you guys at lunch”.

After he finished texting his brothers he put his phone away and spent the rest of class paying attention to what the professor was teaching. 

Finally he was done with his morning classes and since his last professor let them out early he decided he’d head to the cafeteria to wait for his brothers and friends for lunch. He was walking past people on his way to the front of the building but then he slowed down when he noticed Brown Eyes in front of him going towards the front too, he was carrying some books and seemed to be on his phone.

Jungkook was going to see if maybe the guy would actually interact with him now if he tried talking to him. But stops when he suddenly hears “Minnie” being yelled repeatedly from outside, what actually shocks him is when Brown Eyes drops his books and cusses out loud.

Yes that is right, he fucking cussed. Meaning he can talk, that he has a voice and he can actually use that voice.

Hearing his voice just once was enough for Jungkook to want to hear him speak none stop, he loved the way his voice sounded. Like it was a fucking beautiful angelic voice that he hoped to hear everyday.

If he hadn't been in such shock he would've tried to talk to him right then and there. But the fact that he was shocked and Brown Eyes had been quick to pick up his books and rush to the doors, he knew he wouldn't had been able to even if he had tried.

From where he stood he could tell Brown Eyes had been in a hurry to get to the doors and it looked like that reason was whoever had been yelling. Surprisingly Brown Eyes was actually able to stop whoever it was from coming inside. And when him and the other students who saw and heard everything had finally gotten over their shock and went outside, Brown Eyes and whoever had been yelling "Minnie" were no where in sight.

He continued on towards his destination and when he got to the cafeteria he went straight to the table him and his friends usually sat at and decided to wait for them, his brothers and their friends there.

He was a little annoyed cause all he could think about was Brown Eyes and the fact that he had a very lovely voice. He couldn't figure out why anyone would want to keep that voice silent. Like it should be a crime to not let people hear such a voice.

He was so in thought he hadn't even noticed his youngest brother was already there.

Soobin thinking his brother was thinking about something important didn't want to disturb his train of thought so he just sat next to him and waited for his best friend Taehyun to join them.

Soon Taehyun along with Kai and Yeonjun had walked into the cafeteria. They saw both guys waiting at the table so they joined them, that's when they notice Jungkook looking like he was having a very hard battle with his mind.

Kai being the sweetest of them all didn't know if Jungkook was stressed out over something or if it had to do with one of his video games that he could be struggling on so he decided to do the only thing he knew that made Kookie smile and get out of his head.

He walked right up behind him and hugged him then said " Don't worry Kookie, whatever it is you are thinking about I'm more than sure you'll figure out the solution to it." then he booped his nose making sure to make a silly face and it made everyone including Jungkook laugh.

Jungkook now out of his head smiled at them all and told Kai "Thanks NingNing, you were just what I needed to help get me out of my head. Now lets go get food." Kai smiled and nodded at him in response then followed everyone as they walked towards the food.

Yoongs, Joon, Jin and Hobi walked in when Jungkook was paying for the food for him and the others. They quickly got their own food and joined the others at the table and started to eat and talk about how everyone's morning was going.

Slowly more and more people were coming in, the last classes before lunch still had a few minutes left before it was done and the cafeteria would be full, luckily for them they had all gotten out early some not by much but Jungkook had gotten out a good 30 minutes early since his professor had an appointment she couldn't miss.

Since they were still telling each other about their mornings Jungkook decided to say "Oh yeah, y'all remember Brown Eyes the mute guy, well turns out he's not mute, he actually has a voice and can talk. And FYI its a very beautiful voice too." then continued on eating like he hadn't just said something so random and shocking.

Hobi was the first to say "Umm what? The guy that never talks and everyone thought was mute, can actually talk?"

Jungkook finally looking up replys "Yup, heard his beautiful voice myself."

Yoongi wanting to know more asked " Wait what happened to make him finally talk?" that's when Jungkook said "Honestly I'm not sure if it was because he dropped his books or if it was the reason he dropped his books that had made him cuss out loud and bless me with his voice. I would've asked him but he was gone before I could ask him anything."

Joon not understanding what he meant by that simply said "Okay Kook, we weren't there so we have no idea what the reason was that he dropped his books, so maybe you could just tell us what had happened that led up to him cussing. Also you seem to be so obsessed with his voice. I'm not sure why but you might want to make sure you don't say anything like that to him if you ever do talk to him cause you might just scare him off."

Jungkook deciding to hurry up and tell them what happened so they could switch subjects says "I'm not sure if it is the reason but he dropped his books once someone was yelling a name from outside the building. When he heard it he dropped his books, cussed out loud, then picked them up and rushed to the doors stopping whoever it was from coming inside the building."

Taehyun curious asked "What'd the person yelling look like?"

At that Jungkook put his head down and replied "I don't know, everyone in the hall was so shocked that we had stopped moving and by the time we had got outside neither of them were in sight."

"Well that's interesting" Jin said and the rest nodded.

The last morning classes had already finished, the students had got their lunches and were sitting on the tables eating and having conversations with friends.

It had got pretty noisy in the cafeteria but then out of no where people started to get quiet and Soobin was the first to notice people looking towards the food line. When he realized what they were looking at he had already got his brothers and their friends to look.

It was the person his brother calls "Brown Eyes" and two students he had never seen on campus before.

They seemed to had been oblivious to the attention they were receiving at the moment. They sat at the only empty table that happened to be right next to Soobin and his groups table.

By the time they sat down the whole cafeteria had gone completely silent. From the looks of it everyone was just curious about the new guys and why they were with the not so mute guy.

Once the older of the new student seemed to finally notice how quiet it was he turned to and asked Brown Eyes "Is it normally this quiet in here?"

Brown Eyes responded with "I have no idea, I usually just block everyone out." and with it being so quiet most students heard him.

It was like hearing his voice was all anyone needed to start asking him questions about his voice. All those questions seemed to have made the same new student ask Brown Eyes pretty loudly why everyone was surprised he could talk and at that someone in the table behind them turned around, looked at him and told him how Brown Eyes had never talked before that day, he even asked him how he and the other new student even got him to talk to them.

Soobin looking at Brown Eyes could see how uncomfortable he was getting and he felt bad for him. He was about to say something when the younger new student who'd been quiet said out loud "He's our brother, he has talked to us our whole lives. Just because someone doesn't want to talk to others doesn't mean they are mute and we are trying to eat our lunch so if everyone could go back to their own thing that would be very much appreciated."

Soobin didn't even know the new guy but he was kinda proud of the way he stuck up for his older brother and he could see Brown Eyes was too.

He was about to stand up so he could go tell them to ignore everyone and that they didn't have to interact with anyone if they didn't want to but then Brown Eyes got up tossed his food in the trashcan and left.

He felt bad watching him leave, it didn't even look like he had ate much. He was looking at the door where Brown Eyes just walked out of when the older brother out of the two still there yelled at pretty much everyone in the cafeteria to go back to their own business since his brother was gone now.

Soobin could tell just by looking at him that he was annoyed and more then likely pissed off at what just happened and he couldn't blame him if someone had did that to either of his brothers he'd feel the same way.

Soobin finally looked back towards his group and that's when he noticed his oldest brother Kook looking beyond pissed, he didn't know for sure but he had a feeling it had to do with everything that just happened with Brown Eyes.

Wanting his brother to smile he booped his nose and said "I know I'm not Huening, but I'm the cutest brother you have so you'll have to just take the love you get from me." It seemed to do the trick Jungkook smiled and ruffled his hair.

Yeonjun having heard what he just said replied with "Who said you are the cutest between us?" At that everyone in the group started to laugh.

They spent the rest of lunch clowning around and talking, half way through they had realized both the new students had left.

Hobi was the first to say with the biggest smile on his face "That loud one was actually really hot, even in just sweats and a not so likable shirt. I think I might just try to get to know him better"

Yoongi laughed at that and replied with an "Of course that'd be the first thing you say Hobbs." everyone agreed and laughed at Yoongs statement, cause he was indeed telling the truth.

"Well what about that other student?" Yeonjun says not expecting his brother to ask that Jungkook simply replys "What about him?"

"Well he's attractive and his voice was nice, plus the way he stuck up for his big bro was cute." Yeonjun says.

Seeing how their conversation had turned into them talking about people they found attractive Jin said "Well the only person I've noticed being even remotely attractive enough for me is that young daycare worker."

Joon knowing exactly who he was talking about said "She's two years older then you and way out of your league bro."

Jin being the savage he is decided that he was going to make sure his brother would eat his words and replied with "Well if she's out of my league then Yoongs is way out of yours, so I'd hold off on confessing to him little bro."

Joon fully regretting opening his mouth looked at Yoongs quickly to see his reaction and he found him a blushing mess.

He smiled and quickly told Yoongi "I'm sorry Yoongs, I hope you aren't upset with me. Its okay if you don't feel the same. Being your friend is beyond enough I swear. I know I'm probably not the alpha you want for you and I would never want to make you uncomfortable. So if me having feelings for you makes you sick I understand and if you want space from me until you are comfortable around me again I'll give you all the space you need."

Yoongi was just waiting for Joon to shut up so he could respond. And when he noticed Joon was done talking he finally was able to respond with "You are the worlds dumbest alpha. Why are you apologizing? You didn't even really confess to me, Jin did for you. How can you possibly think I don't feel the same way as you? I've been completely obvious with my feelings, now shut up about giving me space and figure out how you are going to confess to me properly."

Joon was stunned to silence, he did not expect that at all. Finally realizing what Yoongs just said he was quick to say "Yes sir." At that response everyone busted out laughing, Yoongi had just broke Namjoon and Yoongs looked beyond proud from the effect he had on Joon.

Soon lunch was over and they were all walking to their next classes.

When Jungkook got to his class the first person he looked for was Brown Eyes, he noticed he wasn't there yet so he took his seat.

It had felt like time was moving extremely slowly since he still hadn't seen Brown Eyes walk in. He was about to give up on the idea of him even showing up to class when Brown Eyes and his loud brother walked in.

They both went to seats that were side by side and sat down.

He knows he should've probably looked away but he just wanted to see if he'd talk again and bless him with his voice.

To his annoyance he realized he wasn't the only one that had been looking at Brown Eyes, there had been 3 other alphas, 2 Betas and 1 omega looking at him as well and he did not like it. Neither did his wolf and that was something that shocked him, usually his wolf didn't care about anyone else enough to feel jealous. Feeling those feelings now just made him even more annoyed.

What was it about Brown Eyes that was making him lose his control and making him become extremely intrigued about him. He had finally managed to turn back around in his seat and concentrate on the lesson the professor was teaching for the rest of that class period.

Classes were going by quickly he was finally at his last class and he couldn't wait for it to go by so he could go home.

He was sitting at his seat when his wolf sensed someone walk in that he wanted him to look at, so him being him listened to his wolf.

Did he regret it? Nope, in fact he was glad his wolf had sensed Brown Eyes. He was so happy looking at him at his desk doing his work that he didn't even realize Brown Eyes was looking around and by the time he did it was already to late and they had locked eyes.

The moment they locked eyes Jungkook knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from the other for much longer.

Soon Brown Eyes had looked back at his work and got back to finishing it. Jungkook knew from the look in the others eyes that he would probably try to avoid him from now on, but Jungkook decided, if he did try to he wouldn't let him.

He'd do whatever he had to, to make sure he became someone special in his life. Not wanting to freak or creep out Brown Eyes he finally turned back around in his seat and got to work finishing his work.

By the time class was over he was exhausted he just wanted to go home and sleep.

On his way towards the front of campus he met up with his friends and his brothers with theirs. They had decided they'd go straight home and were on their way to walking towards the parking lot when they noticed the new students with some girl who looked maybe around Taehyun's and Kai's age.

They were about to continue walking when they noticed an alpha behind her put his hands on her like he had knew her. But from her and Brown Eye's brother's reactions everyone around could tell that, that wasn't the case and that alpha had just touched someone they had not known and from the look on her face he had made her feel uncomfortable.

Next thing everyone hears is the quiet one saying "Keep your hands off her and apologize" and the loud one yell "How dare you touch her."

Everyone that was around could tell they were pissed. A crowd had already began to fill around them. He wasn't sure if he should intervene or not so he decided to watch from where he was and if he saw things going south he'd intervene.

They were watching them argue from the back of the crowd and then he heard someone scream a name from behind them, he knew that voice so he whipped around and noticed it was in fact Brown Eyes calling over the girl that was with his brothers before. He saw how Brown Eyes had left her there with the stroller he had with him and the child that had been hidden behind him.

As soon as Brown Eyes had got through the crowd and he witnessed the way the alpha had pushed down one of his brothers and grabbed the other, it was like you could just feel Brown Eyes was pissed and you could tell he was holding himself back by his body language.

Brown Eyes had actually managed to catch the alpha off guard and even put him on his ass twice and then warned him to never put his hands on his sister or brothers again or he'd lose them.

Jungkook was impressed and kinda happy cause he got to hear that voice again and he also found out Brown Eyes was an omega and that girl was the three guys little sister which explained why they were all so pissed.

Jungkook along with his brothers, their friends and everyone else that happened to be around watched as them 3 head back to their sister with the stroller and little child.

That's when they all heard the little boy scream "Daddy" and ran towards Brown Eyes but the look on the little boys face when he got to him was like he had realized he'd done something bad.

All anyone heard was the little boy start crying and saying sorry and well the rest no one could really hear cause no one was close enough and Brown Eyes had picked up the little boy and looked to be trying to calm him down.

They saw how the siblings followed as he took him to the fountain and sat down with him. No one could hear what was being said but whatever it was everyone could tell it was emotional since it looked like they all were getting teary eyed.

Jungkook decided it was time for them to leave, he was tired and also felt like seeing them like that in such a vulnerable state was kinda like intruding into their privacy and he didn't want to do that, so him, his brothers and their friends all left. 

  
As soon as he got home he made dinner for him and his brothers, they ate and then went to their own rooms to do their school work.

He finished his work pretty quickly so he decided to shower then go straight to bed. He was honestly looking forward to school and finding out things about his omega.

He knew it wasn't going to be fast or easy trying to get the omega to trust him, more less let him into his life even just as a friend but he was willing to try and put all the effort he had to into building a relationship with Brown Eyes.

He was determined more then ever, especially since his wolf was pushing for that too.


	3. Jimin & Dae’s Off Day & Mimi’s Unexpected Dinner Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and his group finally meet and become friends with Taehyung and Beomgyu. They get curious from the two about their brother Jimin. When they meet Mia and she says something about Jimin, they become even more curious and have lots of questions. 
> 
> They ask a few but none are answered, instead they get a dinner invitation from Mimi which Beomy and Tae are against since they know Jimin would never give his approval.

Jimin woke up to Dae crying in his sleep, thinking he was more than likely having a nightmare he woke him up. As soon as he woke up he rushed towards Jimin and pressed his face into Jimin’s neck throwing his little arms around him crying harder.

From that reaction Jimin knew it was a very bad dream, not wanting the pup to be upset anymore he quickly hugged him to his chest and whispered “It’s okay, I’m here. Don’t worry I got you.” over and over again in his ear till he finally calmed down.

Looking at the time it showed it was 3 in the morning and seeing how Daejeonie was wide awake and didn’t look like he wanted to go back to sleep, he decided to get up and make him and his little brother a cup of hot chocolate.

They both got up off Jimin's bed and walked quietly down stairs to the kitchen, they made sure to be as quiet as possible cause they did not want to chance waking Minjunie or Molanie up.

Once they made it into the kitchen without making any noise, Jimin helped Dae onto the stool in front of the kitchen counter, then he proceeded to make them hot chocolate. When it was done and they both finished Dae turned to his big brother and said “Those people won’t find us will they? You’ll be safe and they won't take you away like Papa and Mama, right?”

Jimin not liking that Dae was so worried and scared quickly lifted him off the stool and put him on his lap. Then proceeded to tell him “Daejeonie, sweetie we are all safe here. Nothing will happen to you or any of the others. Please don’t worry or be scared, you have me and your other big siblings, we will never let anything happen to you or the twins and you don’t have to worry about your big siblings cause we all have each others backs.”

Dae looking happy with that answer said “Okay Jiminie, I’m glad we will all be safe here.”

Jimin simply replys “I love you DaeDae, how about we go watch some cartoons in my room, then later you and me will stay home. Meaning no daycare for you or college for me and we just spend the day together?”

Dae hearing what his brother just told him got super excited and jumped off his lap screaming yay and ran towards the room since he was so excited, he didn’t even pay attention to how loud he got resulting to two crying babies.

Jimin rushed to calm them and Dae down so the others wouldn't wake up since the others would still be going to school. He had managed to get Dae and both twins situated on his king sized bed with him. Then Dae helped with putting on the cartoon they chose, well more like Dae chose but they were from Jimin’s cartoon collection so he wasn’t complaining since he loved every single cartoon in it.

It was already close to the time for the others to get up and get ready for school so Jimin decided to have food ready for them before they left for school. He had just got the plates setup on the table when Beomgyu walked in dressed and ready for school, seeing the food on the table he sat down and began eating.

Finally looking at his older brother and noticing how Jimin wasn’t dressed yet or in a hurry told him “Jiminie thank you for the food but you might want to hurry or you’ll be late for college.”

Loving the way Beomy was getting worried over him but still being grateful and polite about him making food just ruffled Beomy’s hair and told him “Don’t worry about me just eat your food so you can head out with the others, I'll be staying with Dae at home today. When the others come down make sure to let them know. I’ll have the twins ready for y’all so y'all can take with y’all, since I know Madds and Mimi enjoy having them around them during the day.”

Beomy being a little caught off guard looked at his brother and said “Everything's okay, right?”

Jimin not wanting him to worry so much simply smiled at his brother and responded with a “Dae had a bad nightmare that resulted in us having a long night, we’re both running on little sleep and I know spending the day with him will cheer him up. So me and him missing one day of college and daycare won’t hurt. Love you and please make sure you keep an eye on TaeTae at school today, I really don’t want to have to show up at the school because he was being sarcastic or rude to the wrong person. Also make sure you and Tae both get Mimi and the twins when schools over and head straight home. Madds texted last night and said she’d be going to her second job after school today so she needed to make sure no one was late getting them. I’ll make sure to text her to let her know Dae wont be going today, so she won’t be expecting him at daycare today.”

Beomgyu making sure to listen to everything Jimin was telling him while he ate nodded then said “Okay, will do and I love you too Minnie.”

At that Jimin walked up the stairs and knocked on Tae’s door when he heard a sleepy “Huh?” on the other side he smiled and said “TaeTae, get up and get dressed. You are going to be late, also there is food down stairs ready for you on the table.” he heard an “okay” then walked to Mimi’s room to make sure she was up.

When he knocked she opened the door and he could see she was already ready. He smiled and told her “Foods ready for you on the table downs stairs, go eat and then come back up with Beomy. I’ll have the twins dressed and ready in their car seats with their baby bags set up so then y’all can take them with y'all.”

Mia kinda confused about why he was telling her he’d have the twins ready for them to take just replied “Okay?.” seeing how she looked confused he simply told her “Me and Dae won’t be going with y’all today and Beomy knows why so when you go down to eat just ask him, now I’m going to go and get the twins ready for y’all” Mia smiled then responded with “Okay Jiminie, thanks for making me food” then went to go eat.

Tae being the last to make it to the table to eat noticed that Jimin and the kids weren’t down stairs with them. He looked at the other two that were there and were both done and just waiting for when they’d leave and asked them “Where’s the others?”

Beomgyu answered him telling him how Jimin was up stairs in his room with Dae and the twins. That Minnie and DaeDae would be spending the day at home together cause Dae had a bad night and they both had gotten barely any sleep. He also told him they would be taking the twins with them and that Minnie more then likely had them ready for them to take, that they were just waiting on Tae to be ready to go before they went to get the twins from him.

Tae understanding why his brothers would be staying home decided to hurry and finish that way they could get the twins and head out cause if Jimin and Daejeon didn’t get much sleep then they more then likely wanted to sleep now.

He managed to eat everything within 5 minutes so they all headed up stairs to get the twins and their things. Once they got to Minnie’s room they noticed it was open and when they looked inside they all smiled with affection.

Sleeping on Jimin’s king bed was Minnie, DaeDae and both twins. Jimin seemed to had managed to get the twins dressed and ready but from the looks of it they had to had gotten upset when he had them in their car seats so that was more then likely why he had them on the bed next to each other on his right side with pillows being like walls around them so they wouldn’t roll away from him or the spot he had them on, then DaeDae was on his other side with his head on Jimin's chest and Dae's left arm over his own head and had his hand in Jimin’s face, it was beyond cute.

Seeing how they were sleeping they just knew that Jimin was exhausted and so was Dae. Trying their best to not wake up Jimin or Dae, Beomy and Mimi picked up the twins and took them down stairs while Tae grabbed their baby bags and car seats.

Before completely walking out of Jimin’s room, Tae turned towards Jimin and said very quietly “Thank you for the food Jiminie, I love you. Get some sleep with DaeDae, you two deserve this day to rest. I’ll bring ice cream home for y’all when we get out of school today.”

Walking with the others to the daycare Beomy looked towards his siblings walking in front of him and said “Jimin didn’t really say too much about what happened last night with Dae. Just that he had a nightmare that resulted in them having a long night. But Minnie’s eyes looked so sad when he was telling me about Dae, do y’all think the nightmare that got Dae to have such a bad night had to do about that night? Do y’all think his nightmares are coming back?”

Mia started to tear up and said “Honestly its possible, me and Dae saw most of what happened that night. I still have nightmares every now and then myself. So when Dae had finally stopped having them I was relieved and happy cause I thought he was going to do better and be a happy little 4 year old, but if they are indeed back then he’s gonna wanna be with Jimin all the time. Me and Dae got pretty messed up from what happened but I feel even worse for Jimin. He was right in the middle of everything, me and Dae were at least hidden and could look away, Jimin couldn’t.”

Hearing what Mimi said made both brothers start to tear up as well all Tae could say was “I’m sorry we weren't there with y'all, we shouldn't had gone ahead without y'all. We should've been there with y'all.” Beomy nodded in agreement.

Mia stopped in her tracks turned to her brothers and said “Don’t ever blame yourselves for not being there with us, mom and dad told y'all to go ahead since the vehicles y'all were driving were already packed and full. Me and Dae were supposed to wait for Jimin in the vehicle while he got the rest of our stuff, if I hadn't listened to Dae that night me and him wouldn't had seen anything. Dae’s nightmares are my fault. Not you guys. Not Jimin’s. Mine.”

Beomy not liking that Mimi blamed herself hugged her tightly then said “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t mine. It wasn’t Tae’s. It wasn’t Jimin’s. And it wasn’t our parents either. The only people to blame are the bastards that did it. I'm sorry you are having nightmares and I wish I could take them away from you, we love you so much sis, and not one of us blames you.”

Mia crying simply hugged Beomy and said “Thank you” seeing and hearing his siblings Tae also got emotional and joined them in a group hug. They let go of each other, wiped their eyes and then started walking with the twins again towards the daycare.

Once there they left Mimi and the twins with Madds, promised Mimi they’d be there for lunch and then headed to the library to hang out while they waited since they still had 20 minutes till their classes start.

Hobi was the one to notice both new students walk in and since he wanted to get to know the loud one he yelled “Hey new guys, come sit with us.”

Beomy seeing that there was more people then he'd like with the dude looked at Tae to see what he wanted to do, Tae simply smiled at him and then started walking towards the group saying “Okay” as his reply to the dude.

Beomy not liking this simply sighed and started to walk after his brother, he did tell Jimin he’d keep an eye on Tae so he needed to stick with him.

As they both sat down Hobi looked at them smiled then said “Let me introduce y’all to my friends. This is Yoongs my best friend, he loves naps and basketball. This lovely guy is Jin, he’s also my best friend, he loves to cook and loves to tell dad jokes. The guy next to him is his brother Joon, and is also another best friend, he is a genius and quite the God of destruction so be careful with your things around him. And lastly we have our Bunny Jungkook, he’s not here yet but when y'all do meet him y'all can also call him Kook or Kookie, also he likes y’alls brother and that was before everyone found out he could talk. Before you ask why he never talked to him before well he was going to but then he saw how anyone that went up to him would be ignored and was scared of the rejection, so to put it simply he's a wimp.”

Tae and Beomy looked at each other at that last part. They weren’t really expecting the dude to tell them that. Beomy feeling like he should say something responded with “Well you should probably tell your friend not to try, our brother more then likely will ignore him and if he doesn't take that as a hint, well then our brother can be pretty petty when rejecting someone, save your friend the heartbreak.”

Yoongs laughed at that and said “I like y’alls brother, I think I could be best friends with him. But first no one tell Kook. I want to see if he takes the hint and if he doesn't then I want to see his reaction when he gets rejected. It’ll teach him to listen when an omega says no.”

Hobi feeling like this was Yoongi’s way of revenge from that one time when an alpha had liked Yoongi and never gave up on trying to get Yoongs to give him a chance. No matter how many times Yoongs had turned down the poor dude, he’d still ask and Yoongs felt bad cause it wasn’t like he had found him to be a bad alpha. In fact Yoongi thought he was an amazing and sweet alpha, it was just that Yoongs was in love with Joon and was waiting for him to confess to him. After talking with the guy and getting him to give up Yoongs had found out Kookie had told the alpha Yoongi would admire his effort and determination soon and that Yoongi was the type that wanted a person to show they would never give up.

Yoongi had been pissed and went straight to Jungkook and told him that he wouldn't get him back just yet, but when he did, he’d make him regret ever pulling that shit on him. That’s when Jungkook had known he fucked up and ever since has done everything in his power to make it up to Yoongi and if Yoongi wasn’t so petty he would've dropped it long ago but the best revenge is the well waited ones.

Tae liking the group so far looked back at Hobi put his hand over Hobi’s on the table and then said “You know, you never did introduce yourself to me babe.”

Hobi not expecting that turned completely red while his friends laughed and well Beomy just shook his head, of course his brother liked that alpha, he was exactly his type.

Tae noticing he had turned the guy speechless looked towards Hobi’s friends and said “Oh no, I think I broke him. Could perhaps one of you tell me his name?” everyone laughed even harder at that and at how Hobi got even redder.

Jin was the one to answer with “That’s Hobi, he loves dancing and making bracelets and other arts and craft projects. Also congratulations you are the first to ever make him speechless or broken. Its a win for us all.” at that Hobi looked at Jin and said “shut up Jinnie.”

Kook walked in the library and joined his friends at their table. He hadn't really been paying attention so he didn’t notice the two new guys sitting there as well.

But they had noticed him, Beomy was the first to say “So this is the guy that is interested in our brother?”

Jungkook looked up quickly and towards the two new faces, at a loss he looked towards Hobi and said “Hobbs, I know you're the one that told them that. And just remember revenge shall be sweet my dear friend.” at that Hobi looked towards Tae and mouthed "help".

Tae taking pity on the guy looked towards Jungkook and said “Hey you, Kookie, if you want in with our brother I suggest you keep that revenge to yourself. Me and our siblings hold the very key to Jimin’s heart and if we tell him you threatened our new friend here, he wont like it at all.”

Hearing the name Tae had said made him happy so he simply asked “So his name is Jimin?”

Tae and Beomy realizing what Tae just did looked at each other like they knew Tae just fucked up and Jimin was going to be pissed. Beomy thinking fast and hoping the good feeling he got from the group was right said “Yes, that’s his name but please can y'all never tell anyone it and if you do talk to him just call him Min or Minnie.”

The friends seeing how the two looked worried simply nodded and Jungkook said “Don’t worry, we won’t say anything, if we do talk to him we’ll call him Brown Eyes. There's to many nosy people on campus, if they were to hear us call him Min or Minnie they might start bothering him more. And I hate how everyone's attention has gotten focused on him just cause he ain’t mute, so we’re not going to give them something else for them to give him more unnecessary attention.”

Beomy smiled big and said “I like you, I think you actually might be someone I’d allow around our brother.” Tae agreed and said “Yeah you just earned some points.”

Jungkook smiled and said “Thanks, also what are y’alls names?”

Yoongi and the rest just now realizing they never were told their names looked at the two brothers. Tae smiled then said “Well I'm Taehyung but y'all can call me Tae.” “And I’m Beomgyu but y'all can call me Beomy or Gyu” Beomy said.

They continued talking till they had to head to class.

Hobi, Tae and Jungkook had first period together so they walked to class together.

When they got inside Hobi went straight to his seat, sat down and put his head down for a nap while he waited for the lesson to start.

Jungkook looked around and noticed Jimin wasn’t there, Tae seeing him looking around figured it had to be because of his brother, he laughed catching Kookie’s attention then he told him “He’s not here today. But don’t worry I’m sure you can last one day without him Kook.” not even waiting for his response Tae walked to his seat and sat down leaving Jungkook to stand there in the door way.

Finally walking towards his own seat, all Jungkook could think was why hadn’t Brown Eyes gone to school that day. Not wanting to be consumed with thoughts about Jimin, Jungkook decided to pull out his things so he’d be ready to learn when the professor started the lesson for the day.

It was already close to lunch time when Jimin woke up to a smack in the face, it turned out just to be Dae. From the looks of it Dae had threw his hands up in his sleep and since he was sleeping all kinds of awkward next to Jimin it resulted in him hitting Jimin in the face pretty hard.

Thinking it would probably be best to go fix them lunch, Jimin decided to get out of bed and head to the kitchen. Being extra careful not to wake up Dae, cause he wanted him to be able to sleep as long as he could till lunch was ready. Before leaving he made sure to tuck the blankets around Dae and give him a kiss on the forehead.

In the kitchen he found all the ingredients for his brother’s favorite meal, it wasn’t really a lot it was actually something really simple but he knew he forgot to put the things he’d need on the list when he sent Tae and Beomy to grocery shop for them. Luckily for him one of the two had gotten things that weren’t on the list that included what he needed.

He got to work putting the water to boil, cut up some sweet potatoes, rinsed the shrimp and cut up the sausage. Once he was done he put everything in the pot then added the shrimp boil spice and covered it to cook.

While he waited he decided to clean the dishes, right when he was almost done he heard Dae scream from his room so he rushed up the stairs and went straight to him.

He found him crying and shaking under the covers, he looked beyond scared and freaked. Jimin not sure what happened quickly picked his brother up into his arms and started to rock him back and forth trying his best to calm him down.

Once Dae was finally calm he hugged Jimin tightly and told him “They got you, they got you like Mama and Papa. You aren't safe, you're going to be taken away from us. And I don’t want to lose you Jiminie.” hearing what Dae just said broke Jimin, he knew that Dae seeing what had happened to him and their parents had really scared him, he had nightmares for months after that and Jimin was always with him to calm him down.

Jimin had thought he was finally done having them since it had already been 5 months since his last nightmare well until last night. But apparently he was wrong and the nightmares had just came back and they seemed to had become much worse.

Jimin didn’t really know what to do or say to his little brother but he knew he had to reassure him that everything would be okay so he said “DaeDae, sweetie I’m sorry you had such a bad dream. But that is what it was, just a very, very bad dream. I won't be taken away from you guys, so don’t worry cause you won't lose me. I am perfectly safe here with you guys. You are scared because of what happened that night, it is perfectly normal and understandable that you are. You are having these nightmares because of it. That night was very scary, I myself was scared and had nightmares afterwards. I do wish I could take all your worries and nightmares away but I can't and I'm sorry that I can't. Please don’t believe those bad dreams cause I will never allow myself to be taken from you sweetheart.”

Dae finally looking up towards him said “You were scared and had nightmares too?”

Jimin smiled at his little brother and said “Yes sweetie I did”

Dae looked confused but said “But we never knew you did, why didn’t you tell us?”

Jimin seeing the hurt in his little brothers eyes from keeping something from him quickly responded with “Well sweetie, I’m the big brother and you and Mimi were having nightmares yourselves and I didn’t want to worry or burden my little siblings at the time. My main priority was you and Mia. Then the twins when they were finally born. Besides I could tell TaeTae and Beomy felt guilty even more so seeing how it effected you and Mimi, I really didn’t want to see them even more upset with themselves if they were to find out it effected me as well the oldest brother. So I figured it was best to handle it on my own and keep it to myself, I'm sorry that I did, I won't keep anything from you again. Well nothing important from you again.”

Dae looking at him responded with an “Okay but you have to promise I wont lose you or that you will never keep anything important from me again.”

Jimin smiled and said “Okay, I promise.” Dae replied with his pinky up and said “You pinky promise?” Jimin smiling linking their pinkys together replied with “I pinky promise.”.

Dae now happy hugged his brother then asked if he could get something to eat, Jimin glad his brother was back to his cheerful self told him yes and they headed down stairs so Jimin could finish cooking. Once the food was done and they finished eating Dae said “Thank you for the food Jiminie, now can we go listen to music and color in the living room?” Jimin nodded and they went to living room, sat on the floor so they could color on the coffee table and put his phone on to play songs they like.

Jungkook had walked into the cafeteria with his friends they were early but not by much. His brothers and their friends had actually happened to already be there so they went to join them.

Not even a minute later Tae and Beomy walked in. Tae noticing Hobi yelled “Hey babe.”

Hobi looking around quickly smiled and said “You are never going to actually call me by my name are you?”

Tae with his boxy smile responded with “Of course not sweet cheeks, there is no fun in calling you by your name. Besides I like how you blush when I call you babe.”

Hobi smirked and said “I like it when you call me babe too.”

Beomy having had enough grabbed Tae and started walking towards the food saying “Okay lover boy we need to get food so we can leave already.”

Hobi hearing him said “Y’all wont be eating here?”

Beomy looking straight at Hobi with a blank face replied with a “Nope.” then turned back around dragging Tae to get their food.

Jungkook wanting to get to know their new semi friends called them over once they were done getting their food and asked them “Why don’t y'all just eat with us today? We could get to know each other better.” liking the way Jungkook was being so nice and cause he really wanted to hang out with Hobi, Tae looked at Beomy with a pouty face and said “Please Beomy, can we stay today?”

Beomy feeling extremely pissed looked at Tae, simply replied with an annoyed look and said “No Tae. After everything that happened this morning, Dae staying home and Jimin staying with him. Not to mention we promised Mimi we’d eat with her today after she remembered everything. You do what you want but I’m going to spend lunch with our baby sister that has been through enough shit this week and deserves to have her brothers with her especially after they promised.”

Tae realizing he forgot about the promise started to tear up then he said “I’m sorry Beomy. I honestly forgot we promised to eat with Mimi.”

Beomy looking at his brother could tell he honestly felt remorseful about forgetting and didn’t mean any harm by what he had said, so Beomy felt bad for getting upset at him and replied with a “That’s okay Tae, I’m sorry for going off on you.”

Since they had been so focused on each other they had forgotten about the group in front of them so when Yeonjun said “Wow, y'all must be really great loving brothers towards your little sister. I wish my brothers were so loving towards me.”

Beomy was the one to turn towards him but when he looked at him and they locked eyes he froze cause his wolf said “mate”.

Not liking that his wolf was talking like that he quickly looked away towards Jungkook and said “I apologize for my rude behavior but we’ll have to decline your offer of eating with y’all today since we have somewhere else we need to be.”

Yeonjun’s wolf had said the same thing when they locked eyes so he was in shock and didn’t try to get him to talk to him again instead he just sat there.

Jungkook feeling sad that they wouldn’t be able to eat together but understood why said “It’s okay we understand, maybe next time.”

Yoongs having heard and seen everything simply asked “If you can’t eat with us cause you are going to eat with your sister, why not have us join y’all instead? So we can get to know her too, plus once she trust us and sees us as friends she’ll be able to rely on us too if any asshole tries to mess with her, we’ll simply break their hands, arms, legs and possibly even their face.” The rest of the group including the ones they hadn't been introduced to yet nodded in agreement. Beomy and Tae smiled at that.

They could tell this group was actually trying to be real friends and possibly be there for them, the fact that they were willing to get to know their sister so they could be friends with her too and become a protection squad for her was pretty sweet.

Before they could respond Kai who had nodded along with everyone quickly adds to what Yoongs had said with an “I don’t think I could break anyone's, well anything, but I swear I’ll put up a fight trying, and if she ever needs cheering up, I’m the guy. Just ask any one of these guys, I am this big groups cutie that cheers everyone up when they are down.”

Beomy laughed with Tae at that, he was in fact cute, they themselves felt like they needed to protect him.

Finally Beomy responded to Yoongs with “Okay, we are going to the daycare. So if you want to join us you are welcome to come along.” to Kai he said “You cutie, I don’t want you anywhere trying to fight anyone. And if anyone ever messes with you tell me so I can beat their asses.” at that Soobin said “Wow Ning, you already getting more people to join your protection squad, but I’m still the leader of that squad.”

Kai blushing at what Soobin just said replied “Shut up Binnie” and everyone laughed. After they finished laughing they all grabbed food then headed to the daycare together. Soobin was the first to approach Beomy and introduce himself and told him how they actually had four classes together, at that Beomy told him they should sit with each other cause he hadn't made friends yet with anyone else in his classes.

When they got to the daycare Beomy made sure to go in first and let Madds and Mimi know they had friends with them. Madds being okay with it said it was fine.

So he told them to come in. Jin freaked a little inside his head, cause the daycare room they entered belonged to the person he has a crush on.

Joon seeing his brothers face laughed causing everyone to turn towards him and he realized this would be the perfect revenge so he said “Well looks like my brother is gonna be a stuttering mess, since this room belongs to the daycare worker he has a crush on.”

Jin glared at his brother while everyone else laughed. Maddie turning around when she heard what Joon said and asked “Which ones your brother?” they all got quiet and quickly pointed to Jin.

Beomy, Tae and Mimi busted out laughing at how they just outed him that quickly with zero remorse on their faces.

Maddie simply smiled and walked up to Jin then proceeded to say “I'm Maddie, I hear you have a crush on me?”

Jin being completely embarrassed simply replied with a “Yeah” making Maddie smile even bigger then say “You are handsome and completely my type. But I have to be swept off my feet before I give you a chance Hun. If you are serious about me, then all you have to do is prove to me you are worth the risk of heartbreak.” At that she walked away towards the counter with the baby food and bottles then continued to get everything ready for when the twins woke up.

Jin still in shock looked towards everyone else and all he saw was smirks on all their faces. That’s when he finally looked towards Joon and said “Payback is a bitch remember that now dear brother” not liking the way his voice got Joon hid behind Yoongs and said “Cant you just be a sweet brother that loves me and doesn't want revenge.”

Jin smirked and replied with a “Nope.” Then walked to the table, sat down and started to eat.

Everyone else followed along, Yoongs patted Joon on the back and simply told him “Good luck babe, be sure to confess properly to me before he kills you though.”

Joon smiled at Yoongs and replied with an “Of course”.

Mimi sat between her brothers and then everyone started to introduce themselves to her and Madds. She got a great feeling being around them and was liking how much more safe she felt having them around.

Then without thinking or paying attention to how loud she was she said to her brothers “I like them and I know they can be trusted. I get no bad feelings. Maybe we finally found the people we are suppose to share what happened with and that will be there for us and help us make sure Jimin stays safe.”

It had gone completely silent and Beomy, Tae and Madds had all dropped their forks when she said what she said, it wasn’t like she meant to say it out load they could tell she was still not used to having others around. She was so used to having just her siblings around so she never had to make sure she kept her voice down.

Realizing what she had said so loudly and with new people around, she quickly looked at Madds and said “Oh crap, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it so loudly, I swear it was an accident. Jimin’s going to be upset. I ruined everything, didn’t I? Maybe me coming here was a bad idea.” to get Mia to stop freaking out Beomy quickly hugged his sister and told her “Everything's okay Mimi, calm down it was an accident. Just breathe you are going to cause yourself to have a panic attack. Jimin will never get upset with you, you know he adores you, to him you could never do a wrong. You didn’t ruin anything. He’s safe and he’ll stay safe.”

Mia finally calming down looked towards the others along with her siblings and they could see their new friends were confused, curious and worried. Then Jungkook said “He wears that mask and hoodie to stay hidden. And I’m guessing its who he's trying to stay hidden from that you guys are trying to keep him safe from.” Yoongs added “That’s why he was okay with everyone thinking he was mute.” then Joon finally said “And that's why he doesn't want any friends or attention on him. And I’m also guessing that’s why he never told anyone his name and why y'all didn’t want us to let anyone know his name.”

Madds freaked out on how they had gotten all of that so quickly, was fast to respond “Y’all have no idea what you are talking about. I suggest y’all keep your thoughts and guesses to yourselves. And I'm asking this nicely, can y'all please never mention this to anyone?”

Everyone could see the worry in her eyes and how the siblings looked scared but before they could respond the silence was broken with two babies crying. Beomy and Tae were the ones to quickly get up and rush to the cribs, picking up the twins and calming them down they changed them into clean diapers then placed them into their high chairs that Mimi and Madds set up once they got off the table.

Kai seeing how Mia was still upset got up and hugged Mimi from behind and said “I don’t know what happened, or why you guys are so scared and secretive. But I don’t care and will never pry. Just know I'll always be here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or if you just need someone to cheer you up. You seem like a sweet person and someone I'd love to become best friends with.”

Mia was crying by the time he had finished and once he was done she quickly tuned around and hugged him then said “Thank you so much Kai, you really are the sweetest.”

Beomy, Tae and Madds had gotten teary eyed at that and Madds was the first to say“ Alright Kai is officially my favorite and if anyone ever messes with him, I swear they will regret the day they were ever born.” Tae and Beomy nodded and both said “Agreed.”

Soobin loving that more people were joining the Kai protection squad said “Okay Kai I think you are getting too many people to fall in love with you. I approve of everyone so far, but if they aren't apart of the people in this group which includes Jimin then I do not approve.”

Everyone laughed at that and then Kai decided he wanted to see what Soobin’s reaction would be if he had already done that so he said “But what about that alpha in my first, second and last class, he also wants to protect me and he also is always making sure to take care of me.”

Soobin hating what Kai just said simply replied with an “What alpha? What’s their name? I don’t trust them, I think you should stay far away from them.”

Kai busted out laughing and so did the others. Then Kai went and hugged Soobin and told him “Binnie you are the alpha in my first, second and last class. I can't stay far away from you. I'm best friends with your brother Yeonie and your best friend Hyunie, so I will have to be close to you, besides you are my friend silly.”

Soobin turning red says “Seriously you brat, you had me believing that there was another alpha hitting on you.”

Hearing what he said Kai looked at him confused then asked “What do you mean by that? What alpha is hitting on me now?”

Everyone looked at poor Soobin cause he in fact just put his foot in his mouth since Kai was too oblivious when it came to Soobin and his feelings. Not knowing what to say he just said “Nothing Ning, just forget I said that please.”

Beomy feeling bad for him said “Poor Soobin. That must’ve hurt but don’t give up bud I’m sure he’ll figure it out eventually.” Soobin just smiled at Beomy.

Kai wanting to know what he meant asked Beomgyu “Why poor Soobin? What hurt? And who will figure what out?”

Beomy felt bad that Kai really had no idea replied with “He loves someone and they are too oblivious to his feelings that's what hurts and well that someone will eventually figure it out.”

Kai surprised and a little upset with that answer simply said “Binnie is in love with someone and from the look on everyone’s faces here, I’m guessing I’m the last to know, well that sucks. Also I say give up on them Binnie. They aren’t worth it and don’t deserve you, you are too good, sweet and perfect for them anyways. Besides if you get over them then maybe you’ll fall in love with someone that already loves you and has been friends with you for years.”

Everyone hearing that got beyond curious, was Kai saying he was in love with Soobin? Soobin thought he was trying to imply that Soobin should get with Taehyunie and didn’t like that so he simply said “I could never like or fall for Hyunie, he’s my best friend and that will always be what he is to me so please don’t suggest that again Ning. Besides I love this person and have for a few years, I don’t think I could just fall out of love that quickly and I know they are worth it and deserve me.”

Kai feeling a little sad that Soobin only thought of Hyunie when he suggested what he did earlier just replied with an “Okay Hyung.”

The fact that he responded with Hyung caught everyone off guard he never used that when talking to Soobin, it was always Binnie. They actually felt bad for them both cause both Soobin and Kai had feelings feelings for each other they were just to oblivious to notice it.

To switch topics Jungkook quickly asked Madds and Mia “Who are these little cuties” gesturing towards the two babies.

Mia getting happy said “Oh this is our baby brother Minjunie and this is our baby sister Molanie.” everyone went around the babies and watched as they finished eating. They were all falling in love with the twins, taking turns to hold and play with both of them. The twins were having a blast with so many people giving them attention.

So when lunch was finally over it wasn’t just Beomy and Tae that didn’t want to leave the rest were also bummed they had to leave as well. Maddie laughed at how attached they all had gotten and was about to kick them out when Jin said “Okay as much as we love these cuties and wish to stay, we all need to go to our classes and let her get back to work. We wouldn't want to get her in trouble with the school, plus we don’t want to distract Mia from her school work.”

At that they all said their goodbyes to Mia, the twins and Madds. While walking away Madds yelled after them towards Jin “That is the perfect way to prove you're worth it, keep it up.” Jin just smiled and kept walking while the rest laughed at how his cheeks began to blush.

Jimin made sure to clean every room in the house, gather everyone’s dirty clothes and kept Dae entertained by coloring, dancing, singing karaoke, and playing different games that Dae wanted to play, after everything Jimin was pretty tired.

So when Daejeonie suggested they get comfortable in the living room and watch movies Jimin was beyond ecstatic and agreed right away.

He had push the couch further away from the TV so he could setup a fortress with blankets and pillows he took from his room, when he finished he saw how happy Dae got and he knew it was so worth that smile. He had got Dae situated In the fortress and started the movie and then went to the kitchen to get them snacks.

When he returned he noticed his little brother looked bored so he asked if he wanted him to put something else on since he didn’t look interested in the one he had on at all. Dae smiled and nodded saying “Lets just watch music videos instead Jiminie, that way if we fall asleep and take a nap in our fortress we’ll fall asleep with music and hear it in our dreams.”

Jimin loving the way his brother thinks nodded and proceeded to put music videos on the TV, they indeed fell asleep not to long afterwards and since they were also eating popcorn and gummy worms they managed to have a little bit of a mess around them.

It was already the end of school Tae and Beomy went to get Mimi and the twins, Madds thanked them for not being late and left but before she was fully out the building she turned to them and said “Make sure y’all tell Minnie about what happened today, he could be a little upset but he needs to know.”

Beomy was the one to tell her “We will Madds. We are going to have to explain to our new friends too. They are trust worthy, me and Tae both felt that way when we met them, and Mia feeling that way is really the only conformation we need. She feels things more intense then the rest of us remember and not only did she get a trust worthy feeling but she also got a safe feeling not just for us but for Jimin as well, maybe what she said earlier was the conformation we need to finally let these people in.”

Maddie listening to him thought for a second then said “You're right, they need to know. So tell them. But not here on campus. I trust Mia’s ability so if she said that was the feeling she got then we should all listen to it. I need to get going tell Minnie I’ll text him once I’m out of work.” Not giving them a chance to answer Madds was out the door.

They finished getting both twins settled in their stroller then headed out the building.

They had made it to the fountain towards the front of the campus when they saw Jungkook walking towards his friends.

Mia out of no where called his name out loud, causing him to turn around and smile at her. Her brothers not understanding why she did that, soon were walking after her as she took off towards Kook.

Kook’s brothers and all their friends saw what happened and got curious so they all decided to walk towards Kook as well. When they all got there everyone got surprised by what she said “I finally figured you out.”

Kook kinda lost responded with a “I’m sorry, but I’m kinda lost on what you are talking about?”

Mia smiling really big said “You and the rest of your group will be coming over to our house today, so lets go.”

Beomy being extremely caught off guard responded with “The hell they are Mimi, what the hell do you think you are doing. Do you want me and Tae to be murdered by Jimin? Like hello, he will not like the idea of any of this and he will blame me and Tae. You have got to be seriously joking right now.”

Finally realizing that it would probably be best to tell Jimin first she responded with “Okay, you guys will be coming to our house in about an hour and a half, here’s our address and don’t worry about eating we’ll cook dinner.”

Beomy was left speechless, his sister seriously just ignored him and handed Kook their address. He was so dead. What was Mia thinking. Having no choice but to go along with whatever Mia had planned he said “Fine, if I die today, just remember it was your fault and I want to be buried with my favorite pink shirt.”

Mia rolled her eyes at that and said “Gosh Beomy, don’t be so dramatic. Besides I thought Tae was always the over dramatic one between you guys. Well I guess it looks like Beomy is giving you a run for your money TaeTae.”

Tae busted out laughing at that then replied “You are such a brat Mimi and Beomy is not at all wrong. Minnie is going to be pissed at me and him. You won't even get a slap on the wrist, its not fair, you are literally his little angel and its sickening. You will never do wrong in his eyes and it is so unfair. I wish I could get away with everything, this life is just unfair.”

Mia started to laugh then replied with “Never mind you still are the most dramatic. I honestly think I prefer Beomy’s dramatics over your whiny dramatics.”

At that everyone around started to laugh causing the babies to cry. So Mia quickly turned to Jungkook and his group and said “We need to go now, bye. But make sure to come. See ya.” they all nodded and watched as the siblings walked off towards the parking lot while trying to get the twins to calm down.

None of them knew what that was about but they knew they needed to be at the address she handed Kook in an hour and a half so they all decided to go to Kookie’s to wait till it was time to head to Mia’s house.

Beomy was the first to walk in with Lanie in his arms asleep, Mimi walked in right after with Junie in her arms asleep, Tae was the last with the bags and stroller with the car seats in it.

They all heard the music and saw the fortress so they decided to take a look inside, when they did all their hearts swelled with affection.

Jimin and Daejeon were both asleep, Daejeon was actually laying over Jimin's chest hugging him tightly while Jimin hugged him back, and they had popcorn and gummy worms all around them.

It was a cute scene and they really didn’t want to disturb them but they knew they had too.

Tae was the one that bent down to get Dae off Jimin but it was like Dae and Jimin sensed someone trying to separate them and they both hugged each other tighter. Tae eventually got Dae but in doing so Jimin popped up with a growl.

Seeing that it was Tae that had taken Dae from him, he simply said “I’m sorry Taehyungie, but in the future wake me up. Having the pup with me and then feeling him being taken from me was not a feeling I like to feel.”

Tae feeling bad simply said “Sorry Jiminie” then took Dae to Jimin’s room so he’d have Jimin’s scent from his blankets to comfort him in his sleep.

Once back down stairs he quickly went outside and grabbed the bag with the ice cream they got from the store on their way home out of the van. Back in the house he handed Jimin his ice cream and put the rest in the freezer. Jimin smiled put his in the freezer as well, told Tae thanks and that he’d eat it later then walked to where the twins were and started to love on them, making them giggle and squeal.

It made the others smile at how happy Jimin and the twins had gotten from such interactions.

Knowing they had things they needed to tell Jimin, Beomy got his attention and told him they needed to talk.

Seeing how serious his brother was, Jimin put both twins in their playpen with their favorite toys, then sat down at the table where his siblings were waiting. He didn’t know what it was about but he hoped it wasn’t bad news.

Mimi was the first to talk and say “It is all my fault do not blame Tae or Beomy, I did it and take full responsibility.”

Jimin not liking where this was going looked towards Beomy and Tae and said in a very authoritative voice “Explain.”

Tae already feeling Jimin’s anger, which was extremely understandable especially with the way the angel in his eyes just said she did something that sounded not so angel like, turned towards Beomy hoping he would know what to say.

Beomy knowing if they didn’t answer soon and explain what she meant then his and Tae’s ass would be grass so he looked straight at Jimin and said “Okay, but first let me finish explaining everything before you lose your shit. And I mean everything, I’ll even say I’m done when I’m done.”

Jimin nodded for him to continue so he did “Me and Tae made friends this morning. They seemed trust worthy too and well one of them had told us something about one of their friends having a thing for you. The guy didn’t happen to be there yet so I warned them he had no shot with you. And well when he did get there he happened to had found out that one of his friends had told us about his little crush so he threatened revenge on that friend, Tae having his own crush on that friend that was threatened accidentally revealed your name”

Jimin faces emotions had gone blank, none of the siblings could guess what he was thinking or how mad he was, it scared Tae and Beomy even more but Beomy continued “You don’t have to worry though cause as soon as we mentioned not to tell anyone he had straight up said that none of them would cause he didn’t even like the amount of attention you were getting just cause you weren't mute and he wasn’t gonna give anyone else a reason to give you anymore unnecessary attention. That was all the bad that happened until lunch. At lunch me and Tae kinda had a little spat because Tae forgot how we had promised Mia we’d eat with her and that group happened to had asked us and I might’ve said some things that could've gotten them curious but all they got out of it was that me and Tae really loved our little sister. Then they suggested them joining us for lunch so they could get to know Mia and possibly become friends that way they could also become apart of her protection squad. We agreed and they went with us to the daycare, where they met Mia, Madds and the twins.”

Hearing that Jimin put his hand up making Beomy stop. He got up off the table and walked straight to the twins. Picking one up at a time and scented them. He was pissed that people that he didn’t even know had been around his little sister and the twins but as soon as he had finished and put them back in their playpen it had helped him to calm down.

He went back to his seat and gestured for Beomy to continue so he did “We were having a great time we all had gotten along really well. Then Mia meaning to talk just to me, and Tae, didn't talk low enough just for us, she actually said it pretty loud so everyone around heard her. What she had said was the feelings she got from them and how she believed they were they ones we should open up to and um well they kinda figured you out. Not fully but, yeah. They promised to keep quiet and the youngest Kai was the sweetest he saw how upset Mimi looked and went straight up to her to give her a hug and let her know he might not know what has happened and that he would never pry, but if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to help cheer her up that he’d be there for her. Honestly he needs to be protected at all cost. But back to what I was saying that was lunch, the group even got attached to the twins, you should’ve seen it they didn’t even want to leave. I’m pretty sure they would’ve skipped the rest of their classes to just to spend time playing with them if they were allowed to. And Madds didn’t even have to kick them out cause the oldest made a comment on how they wouldn’t want to get Madds in trouble with the school or distract Mia from her school work and at that they all seemed to agree to go to class, they just said their goodbyes and left. Then at the end of school Mia saw the one that likes you and I don’t know why she did it or what she was thinking but told him and the rest of them to come over and we’d make dinner. The way she started that conversation was extremely weird though. She literally went up to him and said I finally figured you out, like what the fuck but anyways they’ll be here in about 40 minutes or so, so we should probably start making that dinner. Oh and yeah I’m done.”

Jimin was almost speechless, he looked between all three siblings not sure if he should address them individually or all together, when he did finally talk the first words that left his mouth were “What. The. Fuck.”

Then after a pause he adds “I didn’t go to school for one day. One day and y'all all managed to make everything so fucked. Honestly I don’t know if I should scream, laugh, or cry. I've had a very long and tiring day, dealing with Dae and his nightmares that are worse cause they aren't of that night, no they are of me being the next one to go, our poor baby brother is waking up screaming cause he keeps seeing those bastards getting me and taking me like they did Mom and Dad. All he’s asked since is if I’m really safe and if I’m going to be taken from y’all. Now I’m hearing that I’m sorta compromised but not to worry cause the people y'all barely know for a day are trustworthy. Please make it make sense. And those people shouldn't had even been around Mimi, she's not used to being around others that aren't us since everything that has happened, so of course she wouldn't realize she had to talk quietly. She shouldn't had been put in the position of worrying if she accidentally compromised anything, what were you two even thinking letting them around our little siblings in the first place. When everything happened I told everyone we'd have to grow up and be more mature and think before we do anything cause our actions won't just effect ourselves but all of us. You guys have now made it clear y'all didn't listen and if I have to I will leave and be on my own. That way you guys are all safe. Those people know nothing about you guys I'm the only one that person saw that night and I'm the only one he got a picture of so they are looking for only me. As far as they know none of y'all exist and I intend to keep it that way.”

After hearing their brother about everything that is going on with Dae, they all start to cry. They didn’t know it was so bad and if Dae’s having those nightmares is it a sign that Jimin really isn't safe and he’ll be killed like their parents.

Not liking that thought Mia quickly says “No you can't leave us. We don't care if it could be safer. Besides what if they do find out about us? Having you here with us is the safest thing for us, you'd know what to do to protect us with Tae, Beomy, and Madds. Look I know what we need to do, we need to let these people in. I didn’t understand at first why I was getting the feeling of trust but when we were walking towards the parking lot today after school and I saw him walking towards his group my wolf said “Our pack, our home.” Mia seeing all three brothers looking shocked continued “Don’t you see, mom always told me to listen to my feelings and my wolf. That my ability was to read people. That’s what I did and I know they are who we need to confide in.”

Jimin finally realizing what his sister meant smiled and said “Okay, so we confide in them. But how much do we reveal? And if you all really believe its safer for you guys if I stay then I'll stay.”

Mia smiled and said “Lets first start out with just our situation, the rest we might need to slowly ease on them. And yes we all believe that it is safer for us with you here, right TaeTae and Beomy” they both nodded in agreement so Jimin responded with an “Okay Mimi, we’ll follow your lead then. I trust whatever y'all believe is best.”

Realizing they didn’t have a lot of time Jimin quickly ordered take out. Hoping whatever he got they’d like. He had to order a lot cause of how many people Beomy said would be coming.

Not knowing what to expect he decided to put away the fortress he had built for him and Dae then put the couch back. He took a shower then started to clean the kitchen. He had honestly felt like he was going to puke from how nervous he was so he tried to keep busy to keep his mind from any bad thoughts.

He trusted his sister and her ability so he was hoping everything would go well. And if his siblings believed they were safer with him then he was going to make sure he never left them.

Besides thinking about everything they had gone through this past year, he truly did believe maybe just maybe they could get through anything that came their way as a family.

But he'd make sure to prepare for the worst. If it did come down to it, he was going to make sure his siblings were okay and safe. Even if that meant he'd lose his life.

His siblings were all he cared for and he would do anything to protect them. He just hoped that these new friends of his siblings were in fact people that they could trust and depend on. He hoped they would be the light in the darkness for his family.


	4. Dinner With The Parks

Jimin with his mask on was the one to answer the door when the food was delivered.

Once he had set up the table with all the food he called Tae and Mimi down. When they got down he had them get the high chairs set up while he and Beomy went to get the twins from his room.

They were heading down the stairs when Tae was answering the door to their dinner guests. The first one to catch his attention though was the alpha from his classes that he had told himself to stay away from. And he knew he really wouldn’t be able to now.

Jungkook took his brothers and their friends in his car while his friends followed in Jin’s. Once at the address they got from Mia and had walked to the front door, Jungkook knocked.

They were beyond curious since they really didn’t know what to expect or why Mia had wanted them there.

When Tae opened the door the first person he noticed was Jimin walking down the stairs holding Molan. Jungkook was happy that he could see him more clearly without the hoodie but Jimin still had a mask on so he still couldn’t see his whole face.

Jimin wanting to get away from the alpha quickly went to the dining room with Molan and put her in her highchair, Beomy had followed him and did the same with Minjun. Mimi had been waiting at the table so when they finished setting up the twins she asked if Dae was going to join them.

Jimin having seen Dae in his bed asleep and peaceful, wasn’t so sure if they should wake him up. Since Dae was having nightmares again and could have another again in the middle of the night, would that mean another sleepless night for Dae? Wouldn’t it be better to let him get as much peaceful rest he could, while he could?

Thinking it might be for the best to let him sleep he tells Mimi "No, I think we should let the little guy rest".

Tae had noticed how Jimin was quick to walk away from them. But hoping Jimin was truly okay with this and comfortable with the plan for the night, he had his friends follow him to the dinning room for dinner.

Once they were inside Mia told them to all sit and eat. They all listened and quickly sat down and began putting food on the plates in front of them.

They were all taking about random things when Mimi said towards Jimin “Bro you need to eat too, so take off the mask and eat. You don’t have to worry, they can be trusted. Remember you said you trust me.”

Jimin not liking the thought of being completely revealed to these people quickly looked towards Tae and Beomy. It was only when he saw them nodding, then hearing Tae say “Do it Minnie, she’s right.” and Beomy add “Please, just listen and trust everything will work out.” did he decide to listen.

None of the guest were expecting for the guy they had come to know as “mute guy” or “Brown Eyes” to look so beautiful, he really looked beyond attractive but then again it seemed to be something that ran in the family.

It was as if they were all born with a certain gene that made them so beautiful. Kai was the first to say, “It’s like everyone in this family were meant to be models. You are really beautiful but you also have this cute hotness to you as well Jimin.”

Not expecting to hear that kind of compliment, Jimin starts to laugh and accidentally falls off his chair making everyone laugh.

Jungkook couldn’t really speak, he was honestly speechless. Not only had he just seen the most gorgeous person ever, he also got to hear his laugh and it was beautiful. He really wishes he could hear it again, in fact he was going to make it his mission to make Jimin laugh any chance he got.

He watched as Jimin composed himself then sat back down on his chair and begin to put food on his plate. Everyone decided to continue eating and to get back to their previous conversations since they could sense Jimin was a bit uncomfortable.

They hoped by doing so he would eventually get comfortable and finally feel at ease.

It took Jimin a good 30 minutes into eating with everyone and just listening in on their conversations to finally feel at ease.

He’d decided to finally speak and looked towards Kai who was sitting next to him on the table and asked his name.

Since he talked really lowly only Kai realized he talked finally and just smiled towards him and said as quietly as he could “I’m Kai, but you can call me NingNing, Ning, or Huening. Also I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me, if you want you can just talk to me since I’m the best out of this bunch anyways.”

Jimin could tell he was trying to make him more comfortable and he really appreciated it. So he responded with an “I’m Jimin but I guess you already knew that. You can call me Jiminie, Minnie, or Min. Thank you for helping me feel at ease.”

Kai just smiled real big and then hugged Jimin catching him by surprise and since it wasn’t subtle it caught everyone else’s attention as well.

Once everyone noticed Kai hugging Jimin, the table kinda went silent. None of them had even noticed Kai and Jimin talking. Had they been whispering?

Once Kai let go of Jimin, Tae was the first to say “You’ve joined the Kai protection squad, haven't you?”

Jimin smiled at that and finally said out loud “Definitely, if anyone ever messes with him, I’ll rip out their throats.”

Everyone laughed and then Kook was the one to actually say “Damn NingNing, how you always getting more and more people to fall for you.” and Beomgyu added “Yeah seriously, at this rate Soobin is going to have more competition then he can handle.”

Soobin was not expecting Beomy to out him like that but all he cared about was Huening’s reaction.

Once he turned towards Kai, he was already looking at him. Next thing he knows Kai asks him “Binnie what is Beomy talking about? Why would you have competition with people falling for me?”

Soobin just glares at Beomy then replies with a “Well the more people that fall for you the more competition I have winning your love.”

Kai smiled and said “Binnie you’re dumb. There’s no competition. No matter who falls for me, you’ll always win. I would never choose anyone over you silly. I’ll always choose friends over people that fall for me cause they can always leave me but I know my friends won’t.”

Everybody had thought Sookai was finally confessing but from the look of things it was like they were beyond hopeless.

Taking pity on his new friends Beomgyu decided he was going to help Soobin and Kai, they both loved each other. The only reason they weren't together was because it seemed both were just plain clueless to one another’s feelings and they sucked at telling the other what they meant when they said stuff to each other.

It was like every time they said something to each other, the other would misunderstand and it was becoming too painful to watch. They needed help so Beomy was going to do just that.

They had just finished eating and decided to move to the living room.

The twins were tired so Mimi and Jimin were lightly rocking them in their arms to get them to fall asleep. When they finally crashed out, they were put in their cribs in the nursery on the first floor.

Then Jimin and Mimi joined the others on the couch, Mimi was the first to say “I would just like to thank you for coming. Also I’m sure all of you are wondering why I invited you over in the first place. It’s pretty simple, we’re going to be revealing some secrets to you of our past and then we’ll be answering some questions you might have.”

Yoongi was the one to reply with an “okay” for the group.

Mimi looked at Jimin hoping he would know what to say to start it off so everyone else looked his way as well.

Jimin feeling everyone’s eyes on him quickly told Mia “You are the one that wanted to tell them, why are you looking towards me to begin? I specifically remember saying I’d follow your lead. Meaning you talk, not me.”

Beomy could tell Jimin had just got really uncomfortable with being put on the spot and was quick to say “He’s right Mimi. We should be the ones talking since we wanted to do this to begin with, not Jimin.”

Mia understood her brother and she felt bad for making him so uncomfortable so she apologized then started to think of a way to start the topic of their past. She started to struggle, how exactly does someone start off a conversation about their past?

Just when she was about to start talking everyone heard Dae screaming from up stairs.

Jimin was the first one running up the stairs.

The screams were worse then before and it scared him and everyone else so they followed.

Once inside his room he ran straight up to Dae and tried his best to calm him down, his siblings seeing and hearing the terror on their little brothers face and in his screams started to cry.

Everybody else just felt bad for the poor pup and were wondering what exactly set him into such a terrified state.

That’s when everyone heard him finally speak. “They are getting closer to finding you Daddy. No matter how good you stay hidden, they are going to find you. There’s nothing stopping them from taking you away from us. Our promise won’t be kept. You are going to going to be taken from me.”

Hearing what Dae just said freaked Jimin out really bad.

He wasn’t talking like he did after the nightmares before.

No, now he was talking as if the bad dreams he was having were things that were sure to happen and Jimin didn’t like that at all. He knew it had to had been a really terrible dream this time to have him talking like that and he really didn’t know what to do or say to make his little brother feel better.

He was at a loss of words and could only hold his brother and tell him over and over again that “It will all be okay DaeDae. Please calm down.”

Jungkook and his group had no idea what was happening but they all felt like they needed to know what was going on so they could help and protect their new friends.

When Dae finally calmed down fully he looked up from Jimin and saw there were people he didn’t know in the room with them. Getting scared again he quickly hid in Jimin’s arms. Then he proceeded to say “Daddy there are people here that we don’t know.” It was at that, that the group thought the little boy was Jimin’s son.

Jimin smiled at the fact that Dae was trying to hide away from everyone in his arms then told him “Daejeonie, sweetie these people are your big siblings friends. They aren’t bad and they can be trusted. Mimi even confirmed they could be.”

Dae liking that answer finally peeked out from Jimin’s arms and over his shoulder then mumbled “I’m Daejeon, their little brother. You can call me Jeonie. Not DaeDae, Dae or Daejeonie cause that’s only something people I trust and am close to get to call me.”

They all thought it was cute how he mumbled what he said.

To try and ease the little boys fears Kai walked close enough to say quietly “I’m Kai, you can call me Huening. Not NingNing or Ning since that’s only something people close to me get to call me.”

Dae liked the other names so he quickly said “Can I become someone close to you please?”

Kai loving how excited the little boy sounded replied “Of course, it’s actually really simple to get close to me. All you have to do is love to play games with me, watch my favorite cartoons with me, and love my Molang plushies.”

Dae quickly jumped out of Jimin’s arms and off the bed and ran towards Kai. Then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him out the room.

Kai was quick to let the little boy lead him away, he actually found it beyond adorable.

Everyone else stood there shocked.

Jimin was the first to say “Kai really is something else. He’s literally an Angel. Soobin you might want to make him yours soon cause with a personality and face like that, there is no way he will stay single that much longer.” then he proceeded to follow after the two boys.

Soobin was shocked at what Jimin just said to him, everyone else laughed and agreed with what was said. Then they walked out of the room to find Jimin and the others.

They found them in the living room. Dae had taken out cartoons that were his favorite and was showing them to Kai, while Kai listened and told him weather he liked the cartoon or not. Jimin stood there watching them with a smile and so did everyone else.

Kai really just got the little boy out of his little head and out of that scared state he was in and got him talking and being comfortable and happy with him. He made all the siblings appreciate him and want to protect him even more now then ever.

Once Dae was finally done talking Kai’s ear off, Jimin decided to introduce himself and Dae to the group and also find out who everyone else was since he only knew Kai’s and Soobin’s names.

They finished the introductions then Jimin set Dae up with some food and a cartoon in his room so the adults could finally talk.

When he got back down into the living room everyone was sitting and just waiting for someone to start.

Jimin feeling bad cause Kook and his group just witnessed everything with Dae.

He knew they had shown up tonight because of Mia, because she had told them they were going to be told of their past and since they still were waiting he decided he’d just be the one to start the conversation to get it all over with.

So he tells them almost everything that happened 8 months ago, he just keeps a few things from them since he wasn’t to sure if it would be a good idea to tell them just yet.

(Flash Back To 8 Months Ago)

It had started out like any other day, Jimin and Tae were fighting. Since they had already finished packing up everything for the move and had the moving vehicle they rented and the car packed up . They had both wanted to use their father’s truck to go out, so they were arguing over who would.

Their Mom finally fed up told them neither would use the vehicle since they couldn’t act their age and come up with a compromise.

Jimin was mad and told Tae he sucked then proceeded to put him in a headlock and mess up his hair. Tae got annoyed and ended up accidentally tripping over his own foot causing both him and Jimin to fall.

They ended up in a fit of laughter at that and decided to just hang out at home with their family till they had to leave.

At around 8 pm their Dad got a call from his boss telling him they needed to leave soon, that they had been compromised. Their Father’s boss told their Father they had about an hour to get out and out of sight before anyone showed up.

Their Dad was quick to send Beomy and Tae ahead with the moving van and the car since they were already packed. Jimin and Mimi quickly packed the van and truck then Jimin had Dae buckled up and Mimi in the van.

He only needed to get a few things like photo albums and their laptops and hard drives he knew he could be quick and they’d fit in the two back packs he had. So he told Mimi to stay with Dae in the van while their pregnant Mom waited in the truck for their Dad to be done too.

Jimin was finished packing one bag and was almost done packing the second when Mimi and Dae came back inside saying Dae had to pee, he told them to hurry. Their Dad being done took everything else to the truck but came back in to make sure his kids all got out and in their vehicle.

Jimin put the last photo album in the bag but a photo had fallen out. He was going to pick it up when they heard people outside. His Dad was quick to lock the front and back doors.

When the banging started Dae and Mimi came back to the living room scared. Jimin thinking quickly opened up the fake vent their Dad made just in case something like this ever happened and had his two siblings get in it then he closed it back up and told them to keep quiet and to cover their eyes.

He knew from the sounds there were quite a few people at both doors and it wouldn’t take long for them to get in. As soon as the front door crashed open 4 guys rushed in and went straight for Jimin and his dad. Next thing they know 5 others rushed in through the back. The odds were not in their favor but they had Mimi, Dae and his Mom to worry about.

Jimin managed to take down three and his Dad managed to take down two. They were both injured but they weren’t going to go down without a fight.

One of the two guys his Dad happened to be fighting ended up pulling a knife out and managed to stab his Dad in the chest.

Jimin saw what had happened which had caused him to stop paying attention to the two guys he was fighting. Because of that they managed to get him down and were about to end him, when their Mother ran in and attacked, giving Jimin enough help to get back up and take down two more.

When he turned around and went to help his Mother with the last two one managed to hit her with something in the head and she went down hard. Jimin tripped the one he was fighting and took off towards the one that just hurt his Mom, seeing what that alpha did to his Mom he had lost it and ended up ripping out the alphas throat.

Seeing how pissed the omega was the last guy who happened to be a beta quickly got up and took off towards the back entrance but picked up the photo of Jimin on his way out.

Jimin was going to go after him but decided to get his parents help instead. He quickly called an ambulance and got a towel telling his Dad to put pressure on his stab wound then went to get his siblings out of their hiding spot.

Once he opened the vent both Mia and Daejeon lunged at Jimin and started crying. He was in so much pain that he hadn't thought quick enough to stop his siblings from running towards their parents and seeing all the blood.

He decided to just have Mia check on their Mom, seeing that she was breathing very shallowly she started to panic.

He quickly went to their Dad and applied more pressure onto his wound, which made their Dad groan and caused him to lightly say “Dang son, take it easy.” then their Dad chuckled which made Jimin smile slightly cause he could tell his Dad was trying to lighten the mood.

He heard the sirens and simply said “Hold on Dad they're almost here. Hold on so then they can fix you up.”

His Dad knew he wasn’t going to make it that long so he said as loud as he could “You're the oldest out of the boys Jimin, so make sure to take care of your younger siblings. Y’all will have to look after one another and take care of your Mom too. The new place won’t be safe to go to anymore, you all will have to choose a place y'all think would be best and safest for y’all. I love each and every one of you make sure everyone knows that and make sure your Mother knows I will always love her too.” at that all three siblings said “Okay Daddy, we love you too.”

The paramedics were able to get there Mom in the ambulance quickly and then took off towards the hospital but by the time they got to their Dad, they had pronounced him dead. The three of them had already knew they lost him a little after he finished talking. But hearing it from the paramedics made them all break.

He knew, just knew life was going to become difficult for them.

After crying for a good 10 minutes with his siblings he told them, they needed to head to the hospital to check on their Mother and their unborn siblings. He quickly grabbed the bags he last packed and took off towards the van. He buckled Dae into his car seat, then turned to Mia and gave her their Dads truck keys and told her to follow him to the hospital.

Once there, they were directed to wait for the doctor to come and talk to them.

Finally they were called into the back. Seeing the condition Jimin was in the Doctor quickly asked if he needed medical attention.

Jimin said he would be checked after they told them about their Mother. Seeing how upset and worried they were the Doctor sighed then continued to tell them the news.

He told them “Your Mother was hit pretty hard in the head, which resulted into very bad swelling to her brain. She can no longer breath on her own so she has been put on a ventilator. The scans show the brain swelling but not really any activity. We will be waiting to do further tests and more scans to see if any brain activity shows.”

Jimin was quick to say “What about the twins, are they okay? And what happens to them if their is no brain activity?”

“As of right now she’s in a coma and we will need to keep her on a ventilator, if she shows no activity when we do the new tests then she will be considered brain dead which means she will never wake up and she will not be able to breath on her own. Which means once the ventilator machine gets turned off she’ll no longer live. But even if she is brain dead the babies will be okay and can still be born as long as she stays in the hospital hooked up to the machines.” The Doctor responded.

Jimin hated hearing this, more then likely they just lost both parents and they’d have to figure out where to go and how to live without them. He didn’t know what to do but he knew he needed to call Tae and Beomy to tell them to come to the hospital. That way he could break the news to them.

Tae and Beomy came running through the hospital doors and found both their little siblings sitting in the waiting room crying and shaking, then they noticed the blood on their clothes and arms.

Beomy was the first to ask if they were okay. Thinking the blood was because they had been injured. Mia was the first one to say “It's dads blood and a little bit of Jimin's too.”

Tae asked “Where are they?” But before he could get an answer Jimin walked back out into the waiting room, he had let the Doctor patch him up once he got off the phone with his brothers and sent Mimi and Dae out the room.

Seeing that both brothers were there Jimin was quick to say, “Lets head to a hotel. We’re better off talking there. Plus we need to shower and change". They all agreed and took off to the nearest hotel.

Once inside Jimin had Mimi take a shower first, then he took one and finally he helped Dae take one. When they were all done, Tae was the first to ask Jimin “What happened? Where’s Mom and Dad? Are you okay? Are You in a lot of pain? Who did this to you? Do you have any serious injuries?”

Jimin waited for all the questions to stop before he finally said “They got there sooner then we were told. We were able to hide Mia and Daejeon in the fake vent then me and Dad fought against 9 men, it was a mix of alphas and betas. Eventually one got the drop on Dad with a knife then they got me but Mom came bursting in and saved me before she got hit in the head. We took down 8 of the 9. One beta did managed to get away but I was to busy trying to get help for Mom and Dad to care. Dad didn’t make it and Mom’s in a coma at the hospital, we aren’t sure yet if she’s brain dead or not but from the sounds of the first tests they did on her she just might be.”

Tae and Beomy started to cry, Beomgyu was the first to ask “What about the twins, what’s going to happen to them?”

At that Mia responded with “The Doctor said they should be okay even if she’s in a coma. That if mom is in fact brain dead then all we need to do is keep her on the machines for the rest of the pregnancy and then they can be born.”

Jimin was quick to add “That’s not really something we need to worry about right now though. We still have 3 months left in Moms pregnancy and they should be fine since they’ll be at the hospital with Doctors and Nurses checking in on them constantly. But we do have to figure out where we’re going and where we want to live that is safe enough for us. We have Mimi and Dae to worry about now.”

Realizing that everything Jimin just said was true Tae and Beomy started to panic. What the hell were they supposed to do? How would they even know what was safest for them.

But before they could dwell on that Mia quickly added “They’ll be looking for Jimin, they witnessed what he could do. The beta saw his face and when Jimin was helping Mom, I saw the guy through the vent pick up a photo off the ground before taking off. That could’ve been any of our photo so they will more then likely be coming for us all.”

Jimin smiled at that then quickly said “No. They still know nothing about you guys, I was the one in that pic. I know cause I had dropped it and was going to pick it up right before we heard them outside the house. So if the guy didn’t really get a good look of my face before, he for sure knows now what I look like and him and whoever sent him will more then likely want me found. But lets not worry about me, lets try and figure out what we’re going to do and where we’re going to live.”

It had gotten very quiet while they all tried to brainstorm what to do.

Then Daejeon said “Lets just call Addie, she’d know what to do and she still needs to know about Mommy and Daddy.”

Everybody in that hotel room just looked at Dae with a shocked face, cause it was their little brother that had just told them exactly what they needed to do.

Jimin was the first one to pull out his phone, call Madds and put it on speaker.

They were supposed to call her in a few days after they had got settled in the new place their parents had got for them to move into. But since they were no longer going there and they more then likely lost both parents he knew calling her now would be the right thing to do.

She was the oldest and was pretty good at coming up with plans and solutions.

Madds had just finished getting ready for bed and was about to climb into bed when her phone rang.

Looking at the name that popped up she got excited and answered right away with a “Hey Minnie, I miss y’all so much. Tell everyone I’ll be going to visit y’alls new place once everyone is settled. Also can you make sure Mom and Dad stop worrying about if I’m doing okay living on my own in this town. Nothing bad has happened since I moved this way for the job. Besides I don’t want Mom stressing with her pregnancy.”

Hearing how their older sister was so excited getting their call and thinking about seeing them soon made them feel even worse for having to tell her the news over the phone.

When none of them said anything they heard Madds say “Hello? Jiminie? You there, bro? Everything alright?”

At that last question Mia was the first to break then Dae and then Tae and Beomy, Jimin was trying his hardest to stay strong cause he knew he’d have to speak.

Madds could hear the crying and started to panic “Hey guys, whats going on? Are y'all okay? Did something happen? Please someone say something. Where’s mom and dad? Give them the phone.”

At that Jimin finally spoke but his voice did crack a little while he said “Addie, we were attacked at home. Me and Dad fought them and then Mom jumped in to help me. Dad’s dead and Mom’s in a coma in the hospital and there is a big chance she is brain dead.”

They all heard Madds break down on the other side of the phone, it broke their hearts and it was all Jimin needed to hear for him to finally break.

He knew she would take it hard especially since she had moved to another state for a job. Their parents and them had only seen her twice since her move which was 6 months ago and it was something they were all still getting used to since they had been used to seeing her everyday.

When Madds was finally calm and could talk she said “I’m getting on a plane and I’ll be there as soon as I can. We’ll figure everything out as a family. I love you guys, see you soon. Also Jimin text me where y’all are staying so I can go straight to y’all from the airport.”

They were all quick to respond with “Thanks Madds, we love you too. See you in a few hours.” Jimin was quick to text her all the info.

Then he looked at his little siblings and decided they should eat something. He ordered food and when it arrived he payed then had his siblings sit so they could all eat together. When they were done, Jimin laid down to try and sleep. He was in a lot of pain and he felt like shit from the night they were having.

When Jimin woke up it was completely dark.

Then he noticed all his siblings were sleeping around him. It had been him with Mia on one side of him and Dae on the other side, then Beomy next to Mia and Tae next to Dae. They were all hugging towards Jimin, and as cute as it seemed to be, he honestly felt crushed and was in more pain from the pressure of his siblings.

He really tried not to make any noise getting up but the pain was to much and when he moved he let out a loud whine that woke up all his siblings. Beomy being the first to notice Jimin holding his side quickly asked if he was okay.

Jimin said he was fine and for them not to worry and go back to sleep. But Tae seeing the pain in his eyes told him to lift his shirt. When Jimin refused Dae was the one to say “If you don’t then I’m going to cry cause Jiminie is hiding something from us.” Jimin not wanting Daejeon to cry anymore was quick to agree.

When he lifted his shirt all his siblings gasped and asked him what the Doctor told him when he was being patched up.

Jimin not wanting to answer said “I’m okay, I’ll just be in pain for a couple months. Besides it looks worse then it feels.” hearing him say that DaeDae decided to lightly poke him in the ribs, making him scream in pain.

Dae feeling bad for hurting Jimin screamed “I thought you said it looked worse then it felt! I barely even poked down on you! You are lying and I want to know what the Doctor said right now!”

Not used to his little brother ever becoming so mad at him told them “It really is just a lot of pain, they had managed to brake a few of my ribs so I was advised to put ice on them to help with swelling and pain then take it easy so I heal. They also told me to not put any pressure on them. And that it could take a month or two to heal completely.”

Dae not letting up on Jimin said “And you didn’t think to mention that to us Jiminie, we were just putting pressure on you in our sleep hugging you. Besides you haven't put any ice on your ribs or taken any pain medicine. Are you just going to ignore the Doctors advise?”

Jimin felt bad that his baby brother was lecturing him right now so he responded with “I’m sorry for worrying you guys, I was just to tired and in a lot of pain so I just wanted to sleep. I’ll get some ice and place it on my ribs and then I’ll take some pain medicine, okay Dae?” at that Dae said okay then went with Mia to lay back down.

Beomy and Tae stayed awake and sat on the little table in the room.

They really wished Madds plane was faster, they really needed her right now.

Looking at the time she should’ve been there by now unless the only ticket available was on a later flight, and if that was the case then they wouldn’t know when to expect her.

To keep themselves preoccupied Beomy decided to go find some ice for Jimin while Tae went to their vehicles to look in their medication container and find any pain medicine for him to take.

When they had both got back to the room they gave Minnie the ice and medicine.

He smiled and thanked them then took the medicine and placed the ice on his ribs. It hurt putting the ice on but he knew it was best to do it to help relieve the pain.

Him, Tae and Beomy were talking about different places they could possibly go to live. It was exhausting trying to figure any of this shit out.

Jimin and his siblings were about to start getting frustrated when they heard the first knock at the door.

Jimin was the first to get up and rush to the door he looked through the peephole and then was quick to swing open the door and without thinking about his injuries lunged towards his big sis and into her arms, she was quick to hug him resulting in him screaming in pain.

At that she let him go and quickly checked out his injuries then smacked him upside his head for not telling her and allowing her to hug him in his condition. He laughed through the pain cause it was kinda funny how she was getting mad at him cause she hurt him.

From that moment on they had knew they could get through all of this together.

Eventually they decided to live in the town where Maddie was living for work.

So she drove back in their father’s truck the next day after visiting and saying her goodbyes to their Mom. As much as she wanted to stay till after the twins were born she knew she had to get back so she could find a house for them to move into and then when her apartment lease was up she’d move in with them as well.

They cremated their Dad and since the tests for their Mom showed zero activity she was pronounced brain dead. So they waited there at that hotel till their twin siblings were born and they were able to cremate their Mom before they left to their new home.

The twins were born a month early but they were okay. Madds had done a great job at finding a house, she even found it with a few acres and away from any neighbors.

When they had finally made it to their new home, they decided to make some rules. The first was they had to grow up, they had kids they had to raise and a family to keep safe. So they had to think before doing anything. The second rule was keep Jimin hidden, don’t call him Jimin or Jiminie in public, just Min and Minnie. The last rule was to watch each others backs.

(End Of Flash Back)


	5. Past Semi Revealed & Things Don’t Go According To Mimi’s Plan

Not wanting a lot of questions that they wouldn’t be able to answer at the moment, Jimin decided to keep some things out.

(Jimin telling them what happened)

“8 months ago we were getting ready to be moving to our new place. Tae and Beomy had left ahead of us since the vehicles they were driving were already packed up.

Mia and Dae were supposed to wait for me in the van to get the remaining things so then we could head out. While our pregnant mom was supposed to wait for our dad in his truck while he got the rest of his stuff.

I was almost finished, just had one more bag to pack up when Mia came back into the house with Dae cause he had to pee. Not long after our dad was done but decided to wait for us to finish before he left with our mom.

I had just finished packing the last bag and it was then that we heard people outside coming closer to our doors. Knowing there is plenty of crime in the area, our dad locked the front and back doors.

Mia and Dae came back to the living room when the banging on the doors started. We knew they’d break in. So I quickly hid Mia and Dae out of sight.

As soon as they were hidden the front door was busted open and 4 guys came through. Not so long after 5 came through the back. We knew we had to fight back so we did.

I had managed to take down three and my dad two. When my dad and I was fighting the last four. One of the two he was against stabbed him in the chest.

Seeing it happen, I stopped paying attention to the two I was against and cause of that they were able to get me on the ground.

I seriously thought I was going to die but then my mom rushed in and attacked giving me enough help to get back up and take down two more. But in doing so she was now apart of the fight.

I went to help my mom with the last two when one of the two hit my mom in the head causing her to go down pretty hard. Seeing it happen to her I quickly tripped the beta I had been fighting and went for the alpha that hurt my mom.

Seeing my mom on the ground and knowing she had been injured made me lose it so when I got to the alpha that had did that to her, I ripped his throat out.

The last guy had decided to leave when I was preoccupied with the alpha, me not caring to chase him cause I had my parents to think about, I just let him go. I quickly called the ambulance and got a towel to put pressure on our dads wound.

After I got him to apply some pressure I ran to where I hid Mia and Dae and took them out. They hugged me then rushed to our parents.

I took care of our dad while Mia took care of our mom. There was so much blood, I knew it wasn’t looking good for our dad. But I had hoped that maybe he could be fixed.

The next thing we know he’s telling us to look out for each other and to watch after our mom. He made sure we knew he loved us and asked us to make sure the rest of our siblings knew as well. Then he told us to make sure our mom knew he would always love her. We told him okay and that we loved him too.

Not so long later we could tell he was gone but it didn’t hit us till the paramedics that arrived soon after told us he was. We broke down but knew we had to meet the ambulance with our mom at the hospital so we got the rest of our things and left in the van and our dads truck.

We knew our mom didn’t look to good but we decided to wait to hear what the doctor would say. It had been a little bit but then we were finally called to the back and the doctor explained how our mother had swelling to her brain and that the test didn’t show brain activity. That she was on a ventilator and that they would wait to do more test to see if they showed any activity.

I quickly asked about the twins and if they were going to be okay if there wasn’t any brain activity and he told us that they were fine. That if our mom didn’t show any brain activity she would be brain dead but as long as she stayed on the machines for the rest of the pregnancy the twins would be able to be born. But once the machines would get turned off her body would stop working.

When he finished telling us everything I called Tae and Beomy to tell them to meet us at the hospital then had Mia take Dae to the waiting room so that I could have the doctor patch me up.

I had broken ribs and a few knife wounds that needed to be stitched up. But most of the pain was from the ribs though, he did advise me to take pain medicine and ice my ribs.

When I went to the waiting room I saw Tae and Beomy. I decided we should just all go to a hotel and talk there. So when we got there, we all took our showers then talked about what we should do.

Mia brought it to our attention that the guy that got away had picked up a picture and more then likely would be after the whole family. But I was quick to let them know I was the one that dropped the picture and knew it was just a photo of me.

Since it was indeed my picture, I knew if the intruder hadn’t got a good look of what I looked like, then he knew for sure now what I looked like.

The next day we were told our mom was in fact brain dead. So for the next two month we stayed in that hotel till the twins were born. They were born a month early but were okay and after getting our parents cremated we left. And since we had already decided I would stay hidden and that we’d move to a town that we would be able to stay on the down low and be safe. That town happens to be this one. So here we are.

And if any of you decide to do research just know the news and the articles about what happened weren’t told our identity's so they couldn’t report our names or faces. All they could report on was that there was a home invasion that resulted in 8 of the 9 suspects to be killed in self defense while the last was on the run and being looked for. That 2 victims had died and there was one survivor of the attack.”

(Jimin done telling them what happened)

Listening to everything Jimin had told them, Kai was the first to ask “If the news and articles about the attack didn’t have your name on them why don’t you want others to know it?”

“Because the picture he picked up had my name on the back of it, along with my age. So I’m being extra cautious.” Jimin responded

Yoongi, Jungkook and Namjoon had a lot of questions but didn’t know if they should ask. Just something about what happened didn’t sit well with them.

They knew what they were told was the truth but they also felt like Jimin had kept some things out and some was kind of unbelievable. Also if it was just a random home invasion why would the beta be looking for Jimin.

Seeing the faces on the three Jimin was quick to say “If you have questions just ask. I won't snap at anyone. I will however become annoyed if you continue not to ask but keep giving me those looks. And if you annoy me enough I’m not responsible for the words that leave my mouth”

Beomy realizing Jimin was starting to get annoyed quickly added “If you don’t want to ask him the questions, you could ask me, Tae or Mia instead.”

Yoongi finally realizing that he had been looking at Jimin when he was thinking quickly told him “I’m sorry but I’m just a little confused. If it was just a random home invasion why would that beta be looking for you still?” Namjoon added “How were you even able to survive an attack from 9 people.”

Both questions were great and Jimin figured they’d get asked it so he responded with “Well if that beta wasn’t planning on looking for me, why would he take my picture in the first place? If you were a witness to a crime and the only surviving suspect took a picture of you with him, it is only logical to be cautious especial if you have little siblings to look after. And just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can't fight.”

Jungkook was quick to say “I understand why you are being so cautious and even if you were an alpha 2 people going against 9 and taking down as many as you did just doesn’t seem possible. The way you described it you wouldn't even had needed so much help if you hadn't been distracted by that person stabbing your dad.”

Hobi quickly added “I’m an alpha and so is Jungkook, Namjoon and Soobin and I can tell you we all know how to fight. But with just two of us against 9 we wouldn't just get out of it with a few knife wounds and a few broken ribs. It just doesn't add up.”

Tae not liking how they are saying what they are saying and becoming pissed was quick to say “Well none of you are Jimin so I’d appreciate it if y'all didn’t think that just because your alphas couldn't handle it or do it like him cause y'all are weak that my omega brother wouldn't be able to do it either. I’m actually more then sure he could put all three of you on y’alls asses if y’all were to ever step to him.”

Yoongs, Jin, Taehyun, Kai, Yeonjun and Soobin chuckled at what Tae said. The three older alphas, that just got called weak were kinda pissed and was about to say something but were stopped by Beomy.

Beomy being just as pissed as Tae quickly added “We were being nice and told you our past, something that was very hard on us and is still hard to talk about, much yet reveal it to anyone and this is how y’all act. Honestly I thought we could become great friends and possibly even rely on y’all if we ever needed to but I think we were all mistaken.”

Jimin not liking how things looked like they were going was quick to stand up and walk to the door. Everyone saw him and got quiet.

Jimin opened the front door then said “This was indeed a mistake and I hope none of you ever talk about what we told you to anyone. Also never talk to us again. Kai, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Jin, Yoongs and Soobin actually seem okay and I’m sure we could’ve become their friends. But since they are in y’alls group and I think we’d rather stay away from you three I’m going to just say we won’t be any of y’alls friends. Also you three alphas can go fuck yourselves. Now please get the hell out of our house.”

They were shocked at what Jimin said but Kai was the most upset and sad and was quick to ask “What if I leave their group? I really want to be in Dae’s life. Also those nightmares are because of what happened? If him and Mia were hidden how’d Mia see the guy pick up the picture and Dae see what happened.”

Jimin was quick to say “I hid them in a vent meaning they could see through it if they didn’t close their eyes like I told them too. Mia told me they had but when they heard our mom enter they had quickly opened and watched what had happened. Also you can't leave your group Kai, none of us would feel right that you did that. But since I really like you and you seem to bring Dae joy, I’ll let you see him every now and then. Now if you all could please leave.”

Kai was happy hearing he could see Dae still so he started to walk towards the doors with the others that Jimin seemed to like but stopped when he heard Jungkook say “Look I’m sorry about how we worded our statements and questions, but I think we can talk this out better.”

Hobi added “Yeah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset any of you and neither did Namjoon. What we said was kinda insensitive and we take complete responsibility for being dumb asses” Namjoon quickly nodded and said he was sorry too.

Not liking that they weren't leaving like they were asked to, Jimin quickly said “I don’t give two fucks if y'all are sorry, leave like I asked or I will show all three of you alphas just exactly what I am capable of and do just what Tae said I could which is put y'all on your asses. And I’d do it with no problems at all, do not test my patience.”

The aura Jimin gave off made the three alphas get a little freaked, they never expected for such a little omega to look so deadly when mad. Not wanting to see if he could indeed put them on their asses they quickly said sorry once more then went out the front door, the rest of their group following behind them.

Jin was the first to say “Y’all seriously had to fuck up all chances of us becoming friends with them because y’all believed there is no way that, that little omega was capable to take down those people with so little injuries. You know nothing of what he is capable of and it wasn’t like he had zero injuries from his attack. They went through a trauma and y'all sat there and basically called bullshit on it.”

Kai was quick to add “At least Yoongs asked something that actually confused him about what was said not go and spit in their faces that it was all a lie and that he’s a weak omega that couldn’t possibly be telling us the truth that happened because its so unbelievable. That was the first time they opened up to anyone about what they went through and you three assholes have just made that family feel worse then they originally had been feeling. Congratulations you are now the biggest dicks on this planet. And if Jimin didn’t tell me I could see Dae again I’d smack all three of you in the face and then would never talk to y’all again. Grow up.”

They were completely shocked at what Kai just said and Soobin was the first to say “Y’all really fucked up if y'all were able to piss Kai off. I think y'all need to find a way to fix this. If not then y’all might just lose brothers and friends.”

Yoongs looked at Joon and said “You better fix your fuck up Joon or when you do confess I'll be turning you down and going out with that other alpha that was so into me.”

Yeonjun then said “If y'all don’t make up with them, then I’ll be moving out and none of you three will ever hear me talk again. Beomy is my mate, I figured that out at lunch and there is no way I’m going to let y’alls fuck up stop me from getting to know him and falling in love.”

Hearing what Yeonjun just said shocked everyone but also made everyone feel sorry for him. Because if they couldn’t fix it then there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to be with his destined mate.

So Soobin said “I’m honestly pissed that I was even mentioned when Hobi brought up us being alphas and knowing how to fight to try and debunk what Jimin told us. If your alphas felt threatened cause they felt they couldn’t do what he said he did and you couldn’t believe he was capable of what he said he did then you should've just kept y'alls mouth shut. Yeah I’m an alpha but I didn’t feel like less then one hearing what Jimin told us, I actually believed what he said. But no y'all had to be a bunch of jack asses and voice y'alls biased opinions on the matter. Oh and next time don’t bring me up in y'alls dumb talk of what alphas and omegas can do.”

Jungkook, Joon and Hobi knew they fucked up. Not only was Jimin and his siblings mad at them and wanting nothing to do with them. They had also got their family and friends pissed at them as well and they knew they needed to fix everything or they’d lose the people they loved most in the world.

Jungkook and the other two alphas were quick to apologize to their group and tell them they’d do whatever they had to do to fix their mistakes with Jimin and his siblings. They just weren’t sure on how to do it. But they knew they had to fix it soon.

Beomy was the first to say "Sorry Jimin we should've never told them anything. If they do become a problem then we can just move again. Also I noticed you didn't mention Maddie, why?"

"Its okay, I should've said no to telling them and I didn't mention Maddie just in case things went like they did. They will now be skeptical and more then likely they will try to figure us out. And with Madds working at the school she really doesn't need the extra attention. So them not knowing about her was the smart choice." Jimin responded

Mia feeling bad said "I'm sorry it didn't go as planned but I still feel like we can trust them. I don't think we should just write them off cause they pissed us off for their trash way of thinking. I think once they figure out a way to make it up to us we should give them a second chance. Please believe me when I say we should become their friends."

Jimin actually listening and understanding what his sister was saying decided he should trust in her about this so he was quick to say "Fine we wont write them off just yet. We'll even give them a second chance but that's only after we make them work for our forgiveness and after we all feel like they are done suffering from my pettiness. The only ones we will be civil with is Kai, Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun, Jin and Yoongi. Those alphas will have to work real hard to get back on my good side."

Tae smirked at Jimin's response then said "I'm going to have Hobi beg before I forgive him. His words really pissed me off so I'm with Jimin on being petty and making them work for forgiveness."

Beomy laughed and said "Yeah, lets do it Jimin's way. They are gonna have to see how he gets when someone gets on his bad side and what better way to teach them that lesson then this. They really should've thought before they spoke, hopefully they think before speaking in the future so they never have to go through this again."

Mia also laughed cause those alphas really have no idea what they got themselves into. But what her brothers said was all true and those alphas were gonna more then likely regret being dumb alphas. And she knew school was gonna become more interesting. 

Being tired and wanting to sleep Mia, Tae, and Beomy went to their rooms to sleep. Jimin went to his where he found Dae watching T.V but he could tell he was tired so he quickly took him to the bathroom so he could give him a bath then put him to bed on his bed. Once Dae was all clean and dressed he got him tucked into his blankets and put on Tangled.

Then he called Madds and told her about everything that happened. She agreed on what they wanted to do. Even said she'd talk to Jin about everything so he could help them make the three alphas suffer. She said she roots for the three but being petty with Jimin just sounds like to much fun to miss out on, making Jimin laugh. When he got off the phone he went to the nursery downstairs and got Minjun and Molan and then took them to give baths.

After their baths he put them in their nighties and then got situated on his bed with them. He first fed Molan her bottle while Minjun laid next to him watching the cartoon with Dae. Once Molan was done he burped her then switched her with Minjun so he could feed him his bottle then burp him.

When he was done with both twins he put one in each arm and gently started to rock them to sleep when he knew they were both crashed out he set Molan down on the bed and then took Minjun to the crib that was setup in his room for him. After getting Minjun tucked in and secure in his crib he went back to pick up Molan carefully to not wake her and put her in her crib that was beside her twin brothers crib making sure she was tucked in and secure before he went to lay with Dae in his bed.

Jimin was tired so once he was under his blankets he was quick to grab Dae and hug him, hoping it would help keep the nightmares away then they both slowly fell asleep with Tangled playing on the T.V.


	6. The Park’s Pettiness, Kai’s New Place, Beomy’s Overprotectiveness & Taehyun’s “Job” Revealed

The morning started off fine, Jimin and his siblings got to school super early and all thought it would be best to just hang at the daycare till they had to head to class and so that's what they did. Dae was energetic and happy all morning since he had actually slept the whole night with no nightmares and all he could talk about though was Kai, so Jimin knew they'd have to talk to Kai today about Dae.

When it was close enough time to when school would start Jimin, Tae and Beomy left for their first class. Tae and Jimin decided to walk Beomy to his before they went to theirs, once close enough to their own class they noticed the 3 alphas they were gonna be petty towards waiting outside the classroom. Not giving much thought or care they continued towards the door and were about enter when the alphas stopped them.

"Hey, look we just wanted to see if maybe we could talk real quick. You know to say a proper apology." Jungkook said

Tae and Jimin both looked at them completely confused and then said at the same time "Umm sorry, do we know you?"

The alphas were shocked at that, were they really gonna act like they didn't know them? 

Before the alphas could respond Tae and Jimin walked past them, through their classroom door and went straight to their seats. They had to hold back their laughs and keep their faces neutral but the look on the alphas faces made it absolutely hard.

Namjoon looked at the other two alphas and wished them luck in their first class with the two siblings, then headed to his class since he knew they weren't gonna get anywhere with Tae or Jimin. He knew they more then likely would have to try again at lunch. And he was wishing they had some type of luck by then, cause if they didn't fix things soon, he'd be seeing Yoongi with an alpha that wasn't him and he could not even begin to handle the thought of it.

Jungkook and Hobi enter their class and went to their seats, stealing glances at the two siblings but Jimin and Tae were to busy laughing and talking to even notice them. Which pissed Kook and Hobi off, were they really going to act like they didn't know them and completely ignore their existence. Jungkook was the first to text Hobi "There is no way I'm losing him in my life, I don't care if I have to beg, I will get his forgiveness and attention." Hobi replied with an "Agreed."

Jimin and Tae smirked when they noticed both alphas being sulky and upset during first period. Their plan seemed to be working and they were actually enjoying the affect they were having on the alphas. They wish they could say they felt even a tiny bit bad but well they didn't, hell this was something both alphas would have to get used to if they expected to be in their lives, because knowing the alphas so far they'd eventually say something stupid again and have to deal with the siblings pettiness again. So this was just them showing them what they are signing up for.

Morning classes went by great, Jimin and Tae continued to ignore the alphas existences whenever they saw them in either classes or in the hallway. Beomy did the same to the alphas when he'd see them and he didn't talk to Soobin in their classes too, but it wasn't cause he didn't want to, it was cause Soobin sat away from him. So he figured Soobin wanted nothing to do with him, which kinda hurt since he thought they would be great friends so he was kinda sad.

Both Tae and Jimin were let out early since they finished their assignments and since it was a Friday, their professor didn't really care if they stayed and waited for class to end or just left early. Their choice was obvious, why stay and wait when you can leave early. So Jimin and Tae waited for Beomy outside his last morning class and Beomy was out not long after so they walked to the cafeteria together.

Once in the cafeteria they noticed Jungkook and his whole group was already there and seemed to be waiting for them cause once they walked in they all stood and smiled. If it hadn't been for the fact that the 3 alphas were with them they would've smiled back instead of keeping a neutral face and walking towards the food.

When they finally got their food they went to a empty table and waited since they noticed Jungkook and the rest of his group were already walking towards them. They faked conversation until they heard Hobi say "Look I know y'all are still mad at us and we totally deserve it, but we would really like to apologize." Jungkook and Namjoon were quick to add "Yes we really would like to."

Jimin in his most unbothered face said "I'm sorry what were y'alls names again?" Jungkooks whole group had their mouths open in shock, was Jimin really saying he didn't remember any of their names. Yoongs being kinda hurt said "Min, you really gonna" but before he could finish Jimin quickly says "OMG Yoongs, Kai, Soobin, Taehyun, Yeonjun and Jin. It's so nice to see y'all again. Oh wait do y'all by chance know these 3 alphas names?"

Yoongi, Jin, Soobin, Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun busted out laughing once Jimin finished talking. They realized what the siblings were doing and loved it so they all answered together "We have no idea actually." Jungkook, Hobi and Joon could not believe they were just betrayed by their own friends and siblings. They also realized getting the siblings forgiveness was not going to be a walk in the park and they were going to have to work extremely hard for it.

Before anyone else could say anything Jimin was quick to say "We actually need to head to the daycare, I forgot Dae asked us to go eat with them today. Oh Kai would you come with us, Dae has been talking about wanting to let all of us and you in on a little secret that no one else can know about. I'm not entirely sure what kind of a secret a 4 year old can have that's so top secret but he wants you in on it as well so if you would like to join us, you are welcome too. See you guys later, oh and if y'all figure those 3 guys names out let us know, they won't stop bothering us. Bye"

Kai not wanting to miss the chance of seeing Dae quickly stood up after the siblings were out the cafeteria and told his group "I'm gonna go, I miss the little pup and really want to know whatever it is he wants me to know. See y'all later. Oh and dumb, dumb and dumber, it looks like y'all got y'alls work cut out for y'all." then he quickly caught up with the siblings.

Yoongi was the first to say "Y'all really pissed off the best family, like I can actually get used to them hating y'all. It's actually quite entertaining." Jin added "Yeah, I thought y'all fucked everything up for us and my chance with their friend Maddie but it looks like I was wrong. Y'all just fucked up y'alls chances of being friends or anything more then that with them." Soobin, Yeonjun and Taehyun agreed.

Jungkook then said "Well you guys were no help whatsoever. "We have no idea, actually" like seriously guys. Y'all couldn't just help us out a little bit and tell them our names so they could at least stop acting like they don't know us." Hobi was next to say "Yeah, I'm really starting to get frustrated and kinda sad that Tae hasn't called me babe or any cute name or just acknowledged me in general."

Namjoon was the last to speak and what he said actually made everyone get quiet and looked towards Soobin. He had said "I am kinda upset cause of all of this and probably messing up the chance of great friendships but Soobin what is wrong with you, you look more upset then me and the rest of the alpha idiots."

Soobin realizing he was now the center of attention tried to mask his face but was to late. Yeonjun was quick to say "If you are this upset cause Kai isn't spending lunch with you, then you are even more hopeless in love then I originally thought. And if that is the case then you need to just confess already."

Soobin rolled his eyes then replied with "I am a little upset that my entire world isn't going to eat lunch with me but that's not really why I'm upset. I think I might've messed up my friendship with Beomy."

Hearing his reply kinda shocked everyone on the table, how the hell can Soobin the sweetest out of all of them there since Kai wasn't there at the moment mess up a friendship with Beomy.

Yeonjun wanting to know what his idiot brother did asked him "What the fuck did you do to My Alpha you dumb alpha."

Soobin not wanting to make his brother even more mad answered as soon as he finished what had asked with "Well I wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with me since you know our dumbass brother and his two dumbass friends kinda fucked things up last night. So I didn't sit with him like we had been doing in our classes and promised we'd do since we were going to be friends and instead I sat in the farthest seat I could from him and didn't talk to him at all. And well each time I looked at him when they were here he looked kinda upset but hurt at the same time so I think I might've hurt his feelings and lost that friendship." 

"Idiots, I'm related to nothing but fucking idiots. Do either of you ever think before y'all do anything or is it just an alpha thing to be so dumb. Wait, you know what, actually Soobin this isn't really your fault. You were actually trying to make him feel better because you thought he wouldn't want anything to do with you because of our dumbass older brother's actions. So actually if Beomy is hurt, it is dumb, dumb, and dumbers fault." Yeonjun said.

"You know Kai actually came up with the perfect name for them. Dumb, dumb is Joon and Hobi and dumber is Jungkook. Before any of you ask why, well the 94 liners get to be the dumb ones and the 97 liner gets to be the dumber. Also you 3 might want to fix y'alls mess or the names will forever be y'alls." Yoongi said smiling.

Everyone was laughing at that while Yeonjun was checking his phone cause he got a text from Kai which said "In 10 minutes make an excuse to leave and meet us at the daycare. If you want to end up with your destined mate don't let anyone know what is going on or what is to be said to us. See you soon Bestie." he replied with an "Don't worry I'll be there and I'll keep my mouth sealed. See ya Bestie."

He didn't wait long at all, he literally used the excuse that he needed to help a friend with their photography pictures so he'd see them later and left right after he finished texting Kai back.

Luck happened to be on his side because he ended up bumping into a friend while walking around to have time pass and when his friend told him his problem that happened to be needing someone to help with his photography, he ended up volunteering to help which made the excuse he used become actually true and not a lie afterall. Plus it helped time pass quicker by the time he was done helping he needed to be headed to the daycare so he said farewell and was on his way.

Jimin and his siblings were having so much fun spending lunch together at the daycare. Dae's little secret happened to be just him getting Kai to help him try and convince his siblings into getting a puppy and a kitty. So not one pet but two. It didn't go as he planned, yes Kai helped in trying to convince them and he tried, really hard, but Jimin put his foot down and said no. So yeah, Dae's plan failed and they all felt bad cause he was now sad and since he was sad well Kai was sad and seeing both Dae and Kai sad kinda broke all their hearts.

Jimin not wanting to see the sad faces anymore quickly asked Dae to go play so they could talk to Kai, Dae listened in hopes that they were going to discuss what kind of puppy and kitty to get. Kai got all smiley cause he thought the same but he soon realized they were both wrong when Jimin said "We want to let you in on a little more about the truth, we did leave a little bit out cause well we can't trust everyone so quickly but with you, we feel like you are a part missing from this family and feel if we ever need you or you ever need us we'd be there for each other, so if you would like to know 1 out of the 2 things we left out then we'll continue but it's only if you'd like to be considered family. Also whatever we tell you, you can't tell the others."

Kai was kinda taken aback but at the same time felt extremely happy cause he made them feel the way they did, he knew he would agree to anything but he also thought about Yeonjun so he said "I'll keep any secret you guys want me to, y'all make me feel like I belong with y'all so I say we should consider each other family. But I do think we should include one more person, especially since he's one of y'alls destined mates."

Everyone there looked completely shocked and confused at what Kai just said.

"What are you talking about? Destined mate? Who?" was all Jimin could say.

Kai laughed then said "You mean to tell me Beomy never mentioned how he already found his destined mate?"

Everyone turned towards Beomy who had his mouth open and looked like he was about to have a little panic attack.

Beomy quickly recovered when Kai said "Yeonjun told us what happened at lunch, how his wolf said mate the moment y'all locked eyes so that would mean y'all are destined. Unless you didn't hear that from yours."

Beomy was quick to say "Wait his said that? So it wasn't just mine. Okay well umm to be completely truthful, I never believed in that destined mate crap so when my alpha said mate when we locked eyes, I just thought he was telling me he liked the looks of him and well he's not wrong he is really breathtaking but yeah I wasn't gonna just approach an Omega and be like oh yeah my alpha thinks you're mate worthy go out with me. Yeah then everything happened at the house last night and well I wasn't sure how he saw me as."

"Aww our little bro is growing up, he's already got a soon to be mate." said Tae and Jimin just laughed with Mia, Maddie and Kai.

Then Maddie said "Well then Kai text our soon to be brother-in-law and tell him to head this way in 10 minutes and that if he wants things to work between him and our brother he's going to want to make sure he keeps what we tell y'all between us also to not let the other know he's heading this way."

Kai looked at her and said "Wait, they are your siblings? I thought you were just their daycare worker that turned into a friend. Wow, was that 1 of the 2 things you left out Jimin?"

They were all caught off guard by Maddie letting it slip about being siblings but Jimin ended up just telling him "Yeah, she's our older sister. No I guess I left 3 things out and I guess I'll tell you and Yeonjun the full truth but y'all will really need to keep these secrets, even from y'alls group. When you know them y'all will understand why we don't really want to tell them. But for you and Yeonjun, I promise we will eventually tell the rest of your group but when we are ready to."

Kai agreed and texted Yeonjun, then he told them "I don't really care if you do or don't decide to tell the rest of my friends the full truth. It's not really any of our business to know y'alls secrets and we aren't obligated to your secrets. The fact that you guys are willing to share those secrets with me and Yeonjun, shows y'all trust us and I can promise you me and him will not betray y'alls trust and we'll keep whatever secrets y'all tell us."

They all smiled at Kai cause he was really the best person they have met, Maddie was quick to say "I knew I liked him for a reason, he is officially my favorite even before Jimin, Tae and Beomy." They all laughed and decided to just wait for Yeonjun to show up.

Beomy was the most nervous though. How exactly was he suppose to act around him especially now that he knows both of them are destined mates. He hoped lunch would go by smoothly when his Omega got there but he was preparing for the worst, like being rejected for being a dumb alpha. That could happen right? Actually he was more then sure it would. Having those bad thoughts in his head made him decide to just put his head down on the table and take a nap while he waited for the heartbreak.

After some time Yeonjun walks into the daycare room and he notices them all sitting at the table while Dae was playing with toys on the other side of the room. He quickly said "Hi" then sat down in one of the empty spots on the table and realized he was sitting next to Beomy and that he was asleep on the table. He looked peaceful and wondered if they were going to have to wake him, he hoped they wouldn't cause he looked tired.

Yeonjun was to busy starring at Beomy so he didn't notice the rest of the siblings and Kai looking at him with a smile on their face. They could see the love he had for the alpha and it was cute how he completely forgot about why he was here and about everyone else on the table cause he was into the alpha and was to busy watching him sleep.

Jimin was the one to speak to him and say "Hey Yeonjun, why don't you wake up Beomy so then we can finally talk about why we called you here."

Yeonjun smiled at Jimin and nodded then turned back to Beomy, not exactly sure on how he should wake up the alpha but decided to just try and do it as gently as possible. So he put his hand on his shoulder and gently shoved him side to side calling his name very quietly.

Beomy was tired but he slowly woke up whining a little and was about to tell his brother to shove off but then the scent of the person waking him up finally registered in his head and he quickly sat up and looked at the omega.

He spooked the omega a little cause he did it so fast but when he finally smiled at him the omega smiled back and said "It's time to wake up sleepy head." Making everyone bust out laughing at how red Beomy had got from the statement.

Beomy finally looked at his siblings and said "Oh, shut it and lets get this over with shall we?"

Jimin nodded then turned to Yeonjun and said "Okay we left out 3 things last night, we will be telling you and Kai the full truth. Once y'all hear the truth y'all will understand why we don't want anyone else to know and we want y'all to keep the secrets even from your friends and siblings. We promise y'all won't have to keep them in the dark forever, eventually when we are ready to, we will tell them everything as well. So if you want to know then let us know and we will tell you, also if you accept knowing then you will be apart of our family, we will see you as someone we will protect and you can come to us when you guys need help or just need to confide in someone and we will do the same with y'all if we ever need help or someone to confide in."

Yeonjun smiled and said "I'm in and from the look Kai has on his face I can tell you he is in as well. So tell us and we shall keep everything between us, we won't tell anyone else."

Jimin decided to start so he did "Well Kai already knows this but, Maddie is our oldest sister. But I think it would be better to tell y'all everything at our house after school so would both of you like to come over after?" Yeonjun and Kai looked at each other and then back at Jimin and said "We'd love to."

Beomy smiled and said "Y'all are welcome to stay the weekend with us, I'm sure once y'all know the full truth y'all will want to see some things with y'alls own eyes."

Yeonjun was the first to say "I'll stay but I'll have to tell my brothers I'm staying at Kai's place." Kai said "I'll stay too and Yeonjun you can use my place, just make sure you tell them I moved to an apartment so they don't try and show up at my old place."

Yeonjun being caught off guard quickly looked at Kai and said "What do you mean you moved?"

Kai not liking the attention quickly said "I sold the house and found a small storage unit for all the furniture I wasn't going to sell or use and then got a small little apartment for me, it's a cute 3 bedroom. You'll love it, it's even closer to school so it's better for me. Besides that house was too big for just me and it's not like I couldn't handle somewhere new. Honestly I feel like I can breathe better now that I'm out of that house anyways."

Yeonjun didn't like the fact that his best friend didn't even tell him he was wanting to move out of his house or ask for help when he was moving things out. So he asked "Why didn't you tell me, I could've helped with packing things up and selling what you wanted and moving you into your new place."

Kai smiled and said "I wanted to prove I could do this on my own and honestly packing everything up that belonged to my parents was just really hard and I didn't want to have anyone there while I did it. It was something I needed to do alone. I promise if I move out of this apartment, I'll tell you and have you help me." Yeonjun smiled and agreed to what Kai said.

Beomy was the one to ask "Why are you living alone Kai?"

Kai smiled sadly then said "Well I always lived with my parents but a year and a half ago they died in a car accident. The house was left to me and I was left a lot of money from the life insurance and money they had, so I used some to pay for college and the rest I would just use for bills. I'm rich you could say but I don't spend the money unless I need to, I still see it as my parents money. So it's my bills and essentials money, if I want something that will cost a good amount of money that isn't really needed then I just sell something that belongs to me that I no longer want nor need and I have a lot of those things since I was a spoiled brat growing up."

Maddie was the one to tell him "Kai sweetie, you should sell everything and anything you don't see yourself wanting or needing, which includes furniture that belonged to your parents. If you feel like you are just gonna keep that stuff locked away never to be used again maybe what you should do next is finding someone that will enjoy them like your parents did or you did at one point in time. Keep the things that still hold a special place in your heart, keep the things you could never see yourself parting with. But you will never completely move on from your parents deaths if you never mourn them or let yourself heal completely from their deaths. Believe me I know cause we haven't been able to completely mourn ours or move on since we've been focusing on the twins and Dae and well Jimin staying hidden and I feel like we need to so we can finally feel like we can breathe better."

Jimin, Beomy and Mia all agreed with what Maddie had said. They really did need to completely mourn their parents deaths and move on. They needed to heal and maybe helping Kai and him helping them, they all could.

So Jimin said "Kai, how about we help each other through the mourning and healing? And you move out of that apartment and move in with us instead. Rent free and all you will need to buy is whatever you would like to with your money, that your parents left for you cause that's what they did, if anything ever happened to them they knew you'd be able to live comfortably. They cared about you so much and it shows from your personality, they did an amazing job raising you into the amazing person you are today and I'm beyond appreciative that they brought you into this world. You don't have to splurge spend if you don't want to but just know your parents would approve whatever you decide to spend that money on especially since you used it to pay for college, that right there shows you are thinking about your future and ain't spending it wrongly, also spending it on things you love or want isn't spending it wrongly either."

Tae was the next to say "Jimin is right Kai, when my parents died when I was little they left me money and I never wanted to use it but then Mr and Mrs Park made me realize spending my birth parents money wasn't something wrong, that they would've wanted me to be happy and they would want me to spend their money cause in a way its like they were still making me happy with things that it payed for. It was like I was out shopping with them in some kind of sense."

Kai and Yeonjun were shocked at what Tae said and Kai asked "Tae you aren't their brother?"

Jimin laughed then said "We grew up together, his parents and ours were best friends and when Tae and I were 8 his parents died. Our parents took him in and eventually adopted him but they didn't change his name, he is still Kim Taehyung. But he is a Park even if it's not in his name, he is both a Kim and a Park he is a manifestation of both. Mom and Dad might not had been his birth parents and they never tried to replace them either they made sure to always remind him about them and tell him and us stories of them growing up. Our parents were his parents they were his second parents that he loved as his parents and who loved him like their child."

Kai smiled and said "Okay, I'll move in with y'all. Y'all were serious about us being apart of your family right? Cause I've never had siblings but it is something I would love and I think I would really love to be a part of y'alls family. I'm sure Yeonjun would too." Yeonjun was quick to agree.

Beomy smiled and said "Y'all are both a part of it now, Kai you will be our sibling but Yeonjun you can't be a sibling of ours sorry."

Yeonjun pouted and glared at Beomy then said "And why not? I thought I was going to be a part of the family too."

Beomy laughed and grabbed Yeonjun's hand and pulled him into his lap which made him yelp then Beomy hugged him before looking into his eyes and saying "You silly omega, we are destined mates that's how you are going to be a part of the family not as a sibling."

Yeonjun was caught off guard but liked the way he was being held and liked the way Beomy talked to him so he just relaxed in his hold and snuggled into his lap.

Everyone else thought they were beyond cute together and decided to let them be while the rest would just talk about the plan of getting Kai packed up and moved into the house this weekend.

They ended up deciding on going to the house today after school letting Kai and Yeonjun in on the truth then spending the night watching Disney movies and then early the next morning they'd go to Kai's apartment and pack everything then get him moved into the house after a few hours. It was set and everyone was excited for the weekend. 

Lunch was over and everyone was on their way to their next class, Beomy decided to walk Yeonjun to his next class. He wasn't sure if holding hands was allowed so he kept his hand to himself, yeah he had held the omega at lunch but when he let him go so they could leave it was as if it got awkward between them and he wasn't sure if it was his fault or not.

They walked in silence and once in front of the omegas class the alpha was quick to tell him to have a good time in class and that he'd come pick him up to walk him to his next one so to wait for him.

Beomy started to walk away but then turned back around grabbed the omega and kissed his cheek then quickly left towards his class. Yeonjun laughed at how the alpha was but he found him really cute for how he was so soft with him and also of how unsure of himself he was around him and looked forward to the end of class.

Yoongi and Jin saw the exchange between Yeonjun and Beomy and was happy because it looked like what Dumb, Dumb, and Dumber did, did not mess up Yeonie's chances with Beomy.

They both thought the two actually looked cute together. Jin and Yoongi both approved of the relationship between the two, they could see the love in both the omega and alphas eyes. They could also see the poor alpha wasn't sure on what to do with their omega friend and maybe the alpha had never had a lover before so that's why he looked so nervous. But they knew Yeonjun would be able to help the alpha learn and help them get comfortable with each other.

The rest of the school day went by great. Tae, Jimin and Beomy still ignored and acted as if they didn't know the 3 alphas and Beomy walked Yeonie to all his classes and always gave him a kiss on the cheek before he'd leave to his own class.

The last class was done and Yeonjun was waiting for Beomy to get him since he told him he'd come get him and walk with him to his siblings so they could leave together. He saw Beomy entering the building and was about to start walking towards him when and an alpha that had been trying to get Yeonjun's attention shoved him against a wall and caged him between his arms.

Beomy was on the phone with Jimin when he walked into Yeonjun's building to get him. He saw him and was smiling but that soon changed when he saw a alpha shove Yeonie against a wall and cage him between his arms. Beomgyu was pissed he quickly told Jimin "Get over here now I'm about to lose it on an alpha that has Yeonjun pinned to a wall." then he hung up and started to push past people towards His Omega.

Jimin was caught off guard but hearing what was said he quickly took off running and told all of them they had to stop Beomy. On their way there they saw Jungkooks group and Jimin quickly yelled "Follow us Yeonjun is in trouble" and kept running.

They managed to get there just when Beomy pushed past the last person. Jimin saw the situation and knew they wouldn't be able to do anything other then jump in if Beomy lost control.

Jungkook was about to go towards his brother when everyone got completely quiet and still. Beomy's scent showed he was pissed and no one wanted to get close, Jimin and Tae were the only ones walking slowly towards them Jimin told Jungkook and the others to wait where they were.

Then everyone heard Beomy say "Get your disgusting hands off My Omega, I won't ask you twice."

The alpha he was talking to quickly let go of Yeonjun but kept him blocked from running off. He then looked at Beomy and told him "I don't know who you think you are but this Omega don't belong to you nor will he ever. He is mine. So why don't you walk away little one."

Jimin quickly yelled "Beomy don't lose your control. He is just trying to get to you." The alpha hearing Jimin smirked towards him and said "If it isn't mute boy, you know your voice is lovely."

"You really shouldn't get distracted right now. Now get the fuck away from Yeonjun, I will give you 5 seconds to listen to me. Starting Now." Beomy said.

The alpha smirked towards him then quickly grabbed Yeonjun and placed him in his arms and walked towards Beomy they still had some space between them and him but the alpha wanted to piss him off more and it worked.

Yeonjun struggled and told the alpha he was a delusional piece of shit that never had a chance with him and kept telling him to let him go. Then Beomy counted "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. You really should've listened to me."

Nobody saw what happened next coming, they always assumed Beomy was some soft alpha that couldn't fight for the life of him.

But when Beomy rushed towards the alpha and Yeonjun then quickly jumped over them and ended up behind the alpha making the alpha release Yeonjun so he could fight Beomgyu. Beomy didn't give him time to do anything he quickly punched him in the jaw then he kicked his feet out from under him making him land on his back and then got on top of him and started to beat the shit out of him.

Jimin knew he needed to stop his brother so he quickly rushed to Beomy and pulled him off the alpha and told him to calm down cause people were watching.

That's when everyone quickly figured out they were all wrong about Beomy.

Before walking away he warned the alpha to stay away from His Omega then went to Yeonjun to make sure he was okay. The alpha was quick to agree then get up and run away from the area and more then likely get bandaged up. 

Yeonjun was happy when Beomy went to check up on him, he even checked his wrists to make sure the alpha hadn't held on to them too hard. He liked how protective Beomy had gotten over him and he did feel extremely safe with him.

His siblings and friends were quiet when Beomy had walked up to check on him, he figured they were still trying to process what they just saw. But he was glad that Beomy was to busy focusing on him to notice the looks everyone but Kai were giving him.

Yeonie wanting to go to their house already, quickly told his siblings and friends "Well I'm going to go with Kai and Beomy now. See y'all later. Also I'm staying the weekend at Kai's so y'all won't see me till Monday. Love y'all." Then he grabbed Beomy's hand and they were out the building.

Kai laughed watching everyone's face and decided it was best to leave so he said "Yeonjun and Beomy are destined mates. Y'alls mistakes didn't ruin his chances and well Beomy is very protective of him and I think from what we all just saw he is the perfect alpha for Yeonie. Well I'll be leaving too and Yeonie will be with me all weekend so text us if y'all need anything, see y'all later."

They all watched as Kai walked towards Jimin and then they noticed how Jimin and his group had actually waited for Kai before they left after Yeonjun and Beomy.

Jungkook was the first to say "Kai and Yeonie are going to spend time with Jimin's family and then Yeonie is going over to Kai's and is going to stay the whole weekend. Seriously, what the hell. We just saw how some jackass alpha had him against his will and honestly I want him around me cause I'm on edge, I know he's old enough to spend time with his friends but I want him home this weekend so I can not be on edge. Oh how I hate how they grow up."

Everyone else felt the same but Soobin was the one to say "He feels better being with Beomy right now, I could see it when Beomy came to check on him and I agree with Kai on him being the perfect alpha for our brother, like did y'all see how he didn't even care to give us any attention when he came to check on Yeonjunie. His full attention was on our brother and him checking to make sure he hadn't been hurt it was kinda cute. I do understand wanting him to be with us this weekend especially since that happened cause my alpha is on edge as well but I think letting him relax and being with the people he wants to be with this weekend is the best thing. Even if I was hoping Kai would come over instead so I could spend time with him too."

Taehyun was laughing at both his best friend and Jungkook he knew they were both upset cause Yeonjunie wasn't going to be with them this weekend but he also knew especially with Soobin that they were both sulky cause Yeonjun would be hanging out with the Omegas both brothers liked.

It was pretty funny so Taehyun decided to text Yeonie "You know your brothers were put on edge seeing that alpha holding you against your will and now they're sulking cause you won't be with them this weekend. Plus you'll be hanging out with Kai and Jimin so they are even more upset. Its freaking hilarious. Let me know if you or Kai need anything. You do know I would've loved to spend the weekend with my other two best friends that seem to exclude me from the inner circle but oh well I guess it's just Soobin and I now. Have fun though and wear protection if you are lying about being with Kai this weekend. Love you. And I'm glad you are okay and have an amazing alpha that protects you, I approve of him."

Yeonjun seeing the text laughed of course Taehyunie would be the one to laugh at his brother's misery. But he also realized Hyunie probably felt left out, it was usually him, Kai, Hyunie and Soobin that did everything together, there were times they would tell Soobin he couldn't join cause they were having an alpha free weekend and Taehyun always loved those. But lately it seems like everyone was actually forgetting about Taehyun.

Soobin was always trying to figure out how to get Kai to notice him. Yeonjun was to busy with his alpha problems and Kai was too busy trying to figure out what Soobin liked. The most amazing part of it though was that Taehyun was never upset well at least not in front of anyone and he never complained about anything even if people forgot about him and Yeonjunie hated that. So he asked his alpha if it would be okay to include one more person in their family.

Beomy listened to his Omega tell him about Taehyun he kinda felt like it was kinda his fault that the Beta was being partially forgotten about. He hated that and decided what the hell, why not. The Beta honestly looked like one of the most trustworthy from the whole group.

He knew he had to ask Jimin so once they were at the vehicles he did and Jimin was quick to say "Honestly I was thinking about him and Soobin but wasn't sure if we should tell so many yet, so maybe just one more and it can be Taehyun and then next will be Soobin. Then from there we'll draw names from a hat or something." Everyone laughed at Jimin's solution on how to choose who to tell next.

At the same time Jungkook and his group were just getting to their vehicles and started to get ready to leave when Soobin asked Taehyun if he was going to need a ride. Taehyun was quick to say no he actually had to meet up with someone and they should just head home that he'd talk to them on Monday, then he was walking away. They decided he was right they should go home and Soobin decided he'd text him later to make sure he made it home.

Jimin sent Tae with Kai, Dae, Mia and the Twins home in the van. He decided him, Beomy and Yeonjun would call Taehyun and pick him up wherever he was before they went home.

But when Yeonjun called his phone it went straight to voice mail. It was weird cause Taehyun had never let his phone die or be turned off. So they called Soobin to see if he knew where Taehyun was, Soobin told Yeonie that Taehyun had told him he needed to meet with someone so he didn't need a ride home. Yeonjun was quick to tell Soobin that he'd let him know when he got in touch with Hyunie then got off the phone.

Jimin could tell what was happening was new to Yeonie and that Hyunie had never done anything like this before so he told him to calm down that they'd just figure out his last known whereabouts. 

Yeonjun didn't know what Jimin meant but then he saw Jimin reach under the seat and pull out a laptop, he turned it on then started to quickly type away on it.

Eventually Jimin looked up and told Beomy to head to a certain area of town that Taehyun phone was at before it got turned off. When they go to the place they realized it was a parking lot to a strip club.

Jimin was the one to tell Beomy and Yeonjun to stay in the vehicle cause this club wasn't a normal one it was one run by an asshole who would lend out money then when the person couldn't pay back on time he'd make them work for him.

Jimin wasn't sure if Taehyun had gotten himself mixed up in this himself or if he was a bargaining tool used as a peace offering and if he found out it was option number two, he was probably going to murder some people.

Slowly he approached the club and was able to get in and once in he started to look around. Sure enough he found Taehyun dressed in a very revealing outfit walking table to table taking and delivering orders. Jimin sat down at a table and waited until Taehyun walked up to him.

Taehyun not caring to look up just said "What is it you would like to order?" Not getting an answer he said "Look if you ain't going to order then please leave."

Jimin was proud of the way Taehyun made sure to not sound weak, so he said "Why are you working here Taehyun?"

Hearing Jimin's voice he was quick to look up then look around to make sure no one was watching them. Then he proceeded to tell Jimin "You need to leave right now Min, do not take off that mask and do not talk to anyone else here. I will tell you everything later just not here. I get off in 2 hours, please just leave."

Jimin hearing the way he was talking nodded then asked for a drink that way it wouldn't look suspicious just leaving after Taehyun had went to take his order.

Hyunie was quick to get the order and take it to him with a straw then continue serving others. Jimin didn't know why Taehyun was there but he could tell it wasn't because of something he did, it was more then likely someone else fault and he just got the shitty end of the stick.

Jimin went outside and walked back to their car, he told them they were to wait two hours for Taehyun to finish his shift then they would take him with them home.

When Taehyun walked out two hours later Beomy and Yeonjun were shocked on what he was wearing and on how tired and vulnerable he looked. Jimin was the one to step out and wave him over.

Once he got to the car he got in and told everyone not to say anything until he was showered and out of the uncomfortable clothes he was in, Beomy was quick to toss him a jacket and he was appreciative since it covered him up some what.

When they got to the house Jimin carried Taehyun inside he could tell the Beta was exhausted and he didn't want him walking a whole lot.

When they walked through the front door Kai, Tae, Mia and Dae were there and they saw how Jimin was being protective of Hyunie but then they also noticed what he was wearing and got confused.

Jimin walked upstairs to his room and went into his bathroom and placed Taehyun on the toilet. He told him to take a shower and that clean towels were in the bathroom closet and he would get some clothes from Beomy for him to barrow. Taehyunie was quick to say thank you and waited for Jimin to bring the clothes then he got in the shower.

Downstairs Jimin told everyone what had happened in the club and how he doesn't believe Taehyun got himself into this mess that it was more then likely someone else's fault and Taehyun was the victim in this.

Taehyun finished with his shower and quickly got dressed then headed downstairs where he saw everyone waiting, he told Beomy thank you for the clothes and then sat down with his knees brought up to his chest and his chin on top of them while he hugged them.

He knew they were waiting on him to explain everything and he really didn't want to cause it was something he hadn't told anyone, not even his best friends knew about it. 2 of 3 which were here but Soobin wasn't. He started to cry and it was cause he knew soon everything was going to change and he was probably going to be on his own.

Jimin was quick to rush to him and hug him tightly, he made sure to tell him everything is going to be alright and that once they knew what was going on they could figure out how to help him.

Taehyun eventually stopped crying then pulled out his phone. He called Soobin and when he answered he was quick to tell him he was going to put him on speaker cause he'd need to explain what had been going on to everyone but he first told Jimin to tell Soobin what he found out today before he could put him on speaker.

Jimin was quick to take the phone and tell Soobin where they had found Taehyun and then told him Taehyun would explain to everyone now putting Soobin on speaker and placing the phone on the table close to Taehyun.

Taehyun didn't want to tell them but he knew he had to so he did "6 months ago my parents that I never talk about because they are horrible people, let me in on a secret. Turns out I wasn't their birth son and the reason they treated me like shit was cause my birth parents left me to them when they died and they were happy about it when they thought they were gonna get some kind of money from it. But when they found out the money was mine and only I would be able to touch it when I was 20 they hated me for it. So they had finally decided to barrow money from some asshole that owned a strip club and the collateral that they used if they couldn't pay back was me. So now I belong to some smelly old jack ass that makes me work 2 hours everyday, at least until he feels like I'm pretty enough so then I can join the dancers. They are still my parents but since I live with them and they are paying my college I have to work for the dude till I pay him back fully for them which includes the interest."

"How much with interest do you have to pay to get off the hook?" Jimin asks

"Well with interest its a good amount of money that I can't afford right now." Taehyun answered

"Okay but whats the amount, we can afford it and I want to pay him off so he can leave you the fuck alone." Jimin responded

"It's $500,000, look I appreciate the gesture but it's a lot and there is no way y'all can afford it." Taehyun said

Jimin laughed then said "We'll go to the bank tomorrow and have them transfer the money with an extra $250,000 to an account under your name. Then you go to the dude and tell him you'll pay it with extra interest but he has to write in contract that you have payed off the debt and he can not have you as collateral in any future dealings he does with those two people that are your adoptive parents. Then we'll go to your adoptive parents and have them sign over their rights to someone else."

Taehyun was surprised by what Jimin said so he quickly asked "Who would they sign over their rights to? I am technically an adult so I guess I don't even need to be around them anymore I'll just move out into an apartment or something."

Maddie happened to had been there but was in the nursery with the twins but she came out when Taehyun was explaining everything, she heard all she needed to hear and was quick to say "I don't want those people to even think they have rights to say you are theirs, I will take full rights of you and you will move out of that place and into this one with Kai."

Taehyun was quick to turn around and look at Maddie and didn't even care that he started to cry and everyone could see, he felt beyond loved at the moment. So he said "Then you'll be okay with me calling you Mom?"

Maddie smiled and said "Well I always wanted kids, who cares how old they are. Besides that means I get to spoil you and I get gifts on mothers day now."

Everyone laughed and Maddie was quick to sit next to Hyunie and hold him close to her. She would love to be his mom. And tomorrow she would make sure it was legally stated in paperwork that she was the adoptive mother of Kang Taehyun.

That's whenever everyone heard Soobin say "What do you mean move in there with Kai? Since when was Kai moving into y'alls place and since when was Maddie the daycare worker one to call that place hers too? I'm beyond confused, what the hell is going on?"

Kai was the first to say "Oh shit, Soobin was listening to everything, we kinda forgot about him. Oh, well what should we say now?"

Beomy laughed and then Soobin said "You know I can hear what you say still Kai and I don't like how you are talking about me. You used to be sweeter and caring towards me now you're starting to act like you don't care for me at all. If there is stuff I shouldn't know about I won't push or say anything I was just caught off guard that you were moving out your parents house, I knew eventually you would, I could see how much it hurt living there but even then I never pushed for you to tell me and I won't push for you to tell me anything now either. Taehyun, I'm happy you opened up and I'm behind whatever decision you make on where you want to live. But I think you should let Jimin's family help you pay the bastard off and let Mads adopt you. Well I'm gonna go we promised that stupid Omega from our class we'd help them with our project today and they haven't stopped bothering me, don't worry I'll let them know you are sick so you can't make it. Love you Hyunie bye." Before anyone could respond he hung up. 

Kai was pissed and said "What Omega is he talking about Taehyunie? And why would he even consider helping them by himself, does he like them? Plus I wasn't trying to make it sound like I didn't care for him, we just really forgot he was on the phone. I kinda feel really bad cause he still thinks I live at my parents house and now he probably is wondering what it is that I'm keeping from him and is going to distance himself from me trying to give me space. Stupid dumb alpha. I hope he has fun with that Omega. You know what I'll just start dating the next alpha that asks me out this Monday."

Everyone knew that this was a recipe for disaster and wasn't sure what to tell Kai but Dae seemed to understand he was upset so he asked if he'd like to play Minecraft with him, Kai being the playful one was quick to respond with a yes then help him set the living room TV up so they could play.

Everyone else just watched them having fun. Jimin had went to get the Twins then gave one to Mia and got comfy.

Jimin was cuddling with Molanie and Tae and Mia was cuddling with Minjunie on the big couch and Maddie and Taehyun were on the other couch cuddling while Yeonjun and Beomy were cuddling on the recliner. Kai and Dae were on the floor in front of the couch Jimin, Tae, Mia and the twins were on.

Jimin knew they still had to talk but with how things had went today he figured maybe tomorrow after doing everything they had to then they'd have that talk.

He was quick to text everyone and ask if they thought that would be best and his siblings agreed and then Beomy had Yeonjun text Kai and Taehyun to see if they agreed and they did after explaining to Taehyun that he'd be let in on the full truth.

But what caught everyone by surprise was when Taehyun said out loud "I already know the truth, I can tell y'all tomorrow as well. But just so y'all know I understand why y'all aren't saying anything to anyone. And y'all need to be more careful cause they are still looking for him."

Jimin sat up quickly and said "What do you mean?" Hyunie smiled and said "The jackass that I work for, well the people after you have already sent your pic to people in his circle, that's why I told you not to take off your mask or to speak and to leave earlier. They don't know where you are so they are sending your pic to all of their associates. That's why I said to be more careful since some of their associates happen to live in this town as well."

Jimin finally understood why Taehyun was so worried when he was in the club earlier he had thought it was cause he didn't want to get into trouble but no Taehyunie was worried about Jimin being found out.

He felt even more protective of Hyunie now and he just knew so did the rest of his siblings.

Mads hugged Hyunie tightly and said "Tomorrow everything will get better. And you will find out the full truth because what you just said makes me believe you found out 1 of the 3 things left out."

Taehyun was amazed that there was more to be told be he smiled and nodded then continued to watch Dae and Kai play Minecraft.

That's how their night went playing games, ordering in food and then watching Disney movies and singing along to them.

They eventually got tired and went to sleep, Jimin put the twins in their cribs in his room then had Dae and Kai sleep with him, Maddie went to the room that was going to be hers when she finally moved in and let Taehyun sleep with her cause she knew he was still upset from having to reveal everything. Tae and Mia went to their own rooms and then Beomy took Yeonie to sleep with him in his room.

Yeonjun was a little nervous sleeping with the alpha but the moment he was led to the room the alpha made sure to give him clothes he knew would fit him comfortably so he could sleep in and showed him to his bathroom so he could change.

When he was done changing and out of the bathroom he found his alpha already under the covers waiting for him. He walked towards the bed not sure if he was suppose to sleep under the covers with him or on top of them but before he could think to much Beomy lifted the blankets and pulled him up against his chest which was bare.

Yeonjun was quick to ask "Why aren't you wearing a shirt" and Beomy was quick to respond with "I usually just sleep in my boxers but I at least put shorts on, if it makes you too uncomfortable I could put a shirt on real quick." The Omega laughed and said "No it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it."

Then Yeonie snuggled up to His Alpha and got comfortable. Beomy held onto him gently but securly and they both slowly fell asleep.


	7. Kai & Taehyun’s New Family & Home, Jimin Helps With Soobin

Beomy woke up to Yeonjunie squishing him against the wall in his sleep. Seeing the clock next to his bed showing it was 6 in the morning he decided to wake up His Omega.

So very gently he wrapped his arms over Yeonjun and very carefully rolled to where he was now on top of the Omega, then he proceeded to kiss him all over the face.

Yeonjun was not expecting to be woken up in kisses or to His Alpha on top of him. When he was fully awake and able to speak he ended up making the Alpha go red cause he said "Were kisses the only thing you were hoping to get this morning or was getting on top of me a way to tell me you were thinking of something else?"

Beomy jumped off the Omega so quick and replied with "That wasn't what I was trying to imply I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or went to far."

Yeonjun laughed then grabbed the Alpha's hand and pulled him back onto the bed. He looked at Beomy and said "I wasn't uncomfortable and I was just playing with you. Besides it's not like I don't think you won't eventually want or think of being with me in that way. It's nothing to be ashamed about, if we are in a relationship and it's something we both consent to then it will be fine."

Beomy decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Yeonjun about them and himself so he did, "Look. Yeonjun we are destined mates. But just because of that I don't think we should just decide that we will be mates without getting to know one another and actually falling in love. I don't think us being destined was wrong, I feel a pull towards you like I've never felt before but I don't want you to decide you only want to be with me because we found out we were destined mates. I won't lie to you, I have never been in a relationship before, Tae and Madds are the only ones that have done relationships in our family. So I have zero knowledge on how any of this is supposed to go. But I do know I want to find someone I click with and fall for and that is the person who I want to mate."

Yeonjun wasn't expecting for Beomy to be so straight forward but he loved it and replied with "I won't lie to you and tell you I've never been in a relationship before because I've been in a total of 3 relationships. But I don't care that you aren't experienced or that you aren't 100% for sure about me and you. I do not think we need to mate just because we are destined, I also think we should get to know each other and fall in love before deciding something like that. For all we know we won't click and will just be best friends and I'll be fine with that. But I also feel some kind of pull towards you so maybe we should try this out first and see where it takes us. I do know the person I decide to mate will be the person I fall for."

Beomy was happy Yeonjun seemed to feel the same so he said "Yeonjun would you like to go out with me and see if maybe we are in fact meant to fall in love?"

Yeonjun smiled at him then responded with "You are asking me to be your boyfriend, right?"

Beomy laughed and said "Yes. So Yeonjunie would you make me happy and be my boyfriend so we can see if this is our happy ever after?"

Yeonjun laughed at him then said "OMG Beomy you are so cheesy, but yes I would love to be your boyfriend."

Beomy smiled brightly then hovered over Yeonie on the bed and kissed his nose, his cheeks and then his forehead.

Yeonjun annoyed that he wasn't kissing his lips was quick to say "Either you kiss my lips now or I kiss yours. You pick."

Beomy smiled then started to get up but before he could get fully off the bed Yeonjun grabbed him and made him land on his back then proceeded to get on top of the Alpha and pin him down.

Beomy was shocked he was not expecting Yeonie to do such a thing but now he was nervous cause he had His Omega on top of him and wasn't sure what he was up to.

Yeonjun simply said "I told you to pick and since you did neither I guessed I would have to take matters into my own hands."

Before Beomy could respond Yeonjun crashed his lips onto his, Beomy was quick to respond to the kiss. It was sweet and passionate and he wasn't expecting it but now that he had got it, he wasn't sure he would want to stop. Soon they were making out and Beomy had actually rolled them over to were he was now the one on top the Omega.

They were both lost in the kiss and once they pulled apart to breath Beomy was quick to start kissing down Yeonjun's neck, when he got to his scent gland he was quick to scent him and then continue with his exploring. 

Yeonjun knew he would need to stop before they went to far but he didn't want to stop it felt good having His Alpha scent him and then continue to love on him. 

Luckily they were interrupted by crying babies. Yeonjun was the one to push Beomy off him and take off out the room towards the Twins, Beomy was right behind him.

They entered Jimin's room, where they found Jimin and Kai picking up the twins trying to get them to calm down. Jimin seeing them was quick to ask Yeonjun if he and Beomy could go make them bottles.

Yeonjun and Beomy were quick to run downstairs to the kitchen and make the bottles, before they went back upstairs Yeonjun was quick to stop Beomy and tell him "You might want to go back to your room and get rid of your little friend, I'll take the bottles to Jimin and help him with the twins before I go back to you babe." he was quick to give him a peck on the lips take the bottle from him and then run up the stairs.

Beomy was quick to run to his room and get rid of his problem, he was kinda embarrassed because that had never happened to him before but he knew it was cause Yeonjun just did something to him that made him lose control over himself.

Yeonjun helped Jimin feed and burp the twins while Kai was with Dae in bed talking about what room he should choose for when he moved in later that day. Dae was saying that he should choose whatever room he liked for his stuff but when they slept they should sleep in Jimin's room since that is what Dae did.

Jimin thought it was kinda hilarious, Dae was seriously trying to convince Kai to be like him, Jimin wouldn't say no or complain about it. He stopped having his own room when Dae was around a year and a half, he had got so attached to Jimin that even though he had his own little room with a bed and his toys he always found a way most nights to sleep with Jimin.

That didn't change even after them moving into this new home especially after their parents deaths, it actually became worse. Yes Dae had his own room but unlike before, now he never slept anywhere but with Jimin and every now and then with one of the other siblings.

Then Jimin had both twins, they had a nursery downstairs but when it was time for bed they would sleep in Jimin's room in the cribs set up in there for them. Every now and then when they were having bad nights he'd have them sleep with him and Dae on the bed. He would always make sure they were completely secured on the bed when he would let them sleep there. 

So if Kai decided there were nights he wanted to sleep with Dae in Jimin's room, he'd allow it. Same if anyone else wanted to sleep with them in his room. As long as they slept and didn't make to much noise so the twins could sleep then Jimin had no objections to any of his siblings or soon to be family joining them in his bed.

Seeing how it was already 6:30 Jimin decided to tell Yeonjun to go back to Beomy and that he would make breakfast and for them to be down by 7 for food. Then he turned to Kai and Dae and told them to go downstairs with the twins and watch TV while he cooked breakfast.

Yeonjun walked back to Beomy's room without knocking he walked straight in and found Beomy in his boxers looking through his clothes for something to wear, realizing he hadn't heard him enter he decided to walk up behind him and back hug him.

Beomy jumped from the unexpected hug but was quick to turn around and hug His Omega. That's when he noticed the blush on Yeonjun's face then realized he was actually checking out his body. 

Wanting to tease him a little he decided to say "Do you like what you see?"

Yeonjun looked at him shocked not expecting that from Beomy but was quick to get him back and replied "Definitely, would like it more without the boxers." 

Beomy knew he was just trying to turn the tables on him and since he wanted to be the one to win said "Well I could take them off if you want me to babe."

Yeonjun went completely red and said "If you want me to attack you and not let you out this room without going all the way then by all means take them off, but if you don't want this going all the way I suggest you put clothes on now cause I'm not sure how much longer I can hold myself back."

Beomy smelt Yeonjun's scent become extremely sweet and was quick to pin Yeonjun to a wall and start making out, he knew he needed to listen to what Yeonjun told him but he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back as well. He lifted the Omega by his ass making him wrap his legs around him then walked him to the bathroom.

Once inside he was quick to get them in the shower and turn on the cold water. Both of them laughed and Beomy quickly turned it to warm water and set Yeonjun down then took off his boxers and told Yeonjun to do the same so they could both shower and get dressed since they had a lot to do that day.

They didn't do anything other then steal a kiss every now and then, once out the shower Beomy handed Yeonjun a towel then got himself one and headed out into his room so they could get dressed.

Yeonjun was happy that Beomy had clothes that fit him comfortably and was happy they smelt like His Alpha.

Beomy was happy His Omega was wearing his clothes, he looked stunning in everything and something about being in his clothes made him look even more stunning.

When they were dressed they headed downstairs holding hands and smiling.

Jimin was happy seeing his brother looking so happy with Yeonjun. He approved of their relationship, he had a feeling that it was true them being destined. 

Jimin had just finished making everything and was putting all the food on the table. He called Dae and Kai to come to the table to eat. Yeonjun and Beomy didn't need to be told they saw the food and quickly sat down at the table. Kai helped Jimin put the twins in their high chairs then sat down next to Dae.

Jimin smiled at everyone then left to get the remaining 4 people. He first went upstairs and woke up Tae and Mia. Then he went back downstairs and went to Madds room and knocked. When no one answered he opened the door to find Taehyun and Madds crashed out holding each other.

Jimin was gentle when he went to them to wake them up, not wanting to spook Taehyun he was quick to wake Madds up first and tell her to go eat while he woke up Hyunie. It took a little more time but eventually Hyunie slowly opened his eyes to Jimin.

Seeing how tired he looked Jimin was quick to say "Hop on my back, I'll give you a piggyback ride to the table to eat."

Taehyun smiled big and did what Jimin said to do but was quick to ask Jimin to get his phone. He felt beyond cherished and he was seriously loving the way Madds, Jimin and the rest of their family made him feel.

When entering the dining room Jimin was happy to find everyone eating and laughing. He was quick to set Taehyun on a seat, hand him his phone and then grab a plate for him.

Hyunie seeing all the food was quick to start putting pancakes and breakfast sausage onto the plate Jimin gave him. He decided he'd get some bacon and eggs if he didn't get full after eating the food on his plate.

They were all having a great morning and were talking about their plans for the day when Taehyun's phone went off.

Taehyun was quick to answer it with "Good Morning Binnie, everything okay?"

Soobin replied with a "Good Morning Hyunie, how are you feeling? Everything is okay, don't worry about me okay. Just know from now on I will only ever do school projects with you and you alone. People are nothing but trouble and you are the only person I will ever trust again."

Taehyun knowing something had happened wanted to know what so responded with "I'm feeling much better thanks for checking on me. But what happened to you, you sound a little off and it sounds like something happened to you, are you sure you are okay Binnie?"

Soobin not wanting to worry his best friend was quick to respond with "I'm fine Hyunie. Don't worry to much over me, something did happen but it's nothing big and I'm okay. I just want you to know I appreciate you and that you are the only person I care for or will trust in my life. Well I have to help Jungkook with cleaning, I'll talk to you later. I love you Hyunie."

Taehyun responded with "I love you too Binnie, talk to you later."

Everyone looked at Taehyun but Kai was the one to say "Is everything okay with Binnie?"

Taehyun was quick to say "He said he is, but something sounded off. I don't know what happened, but my best friend radar is telling me he's not okay and something happened that was not a small deal. But he's not telling me what and actually lied and I don't know why."

Yeonjun didn't like what Hyunie just said about his baby brother so he was quick to get up and run to Beomy's room and grab his phone. 

Once back with everyone he quickly dialed his older brothers number and called putting the phone on speaker.

Jungkook answered right away "Hey Yeonie, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now tell me if you know whats up with Binnie." Yeonjun replied.

Jungkook was quick to respond with "What do you mean? Why not call him or Taehyun and find out silly."

Yeonjun and the rest were confused by Jungkook's response so Yeonie responded with "What do you mean? Why would Hyunie know what's up with Binnie?"

Jungkook now sounded confused "Well Hyunie is his best friend that he tells everything to plus Hyunie and Binnie are hanging out together since you and Kai are. Binnie left last night to help with that project then he called and told me he was going to be with Hyunie so just call either one of them and I'm sure you'll find your answers Yeonie."

Yeonjun was quick to tell Jungkook "Binnie wasn't with Hyunie last night Kookie, Hyunie has been with me and Kai. I called you cause Hyunie got a call from Soobin and he said Binnie sounded off and like he was lying and keeping something from him."

Jungkook didn't like that their baby brother had lied to them but he also didn't like that nobody knew where he was either. He quickly told Yeonjun "Don't worry about Binnie, Yeonie. I will find him and find out what's going on. I'll call you once I got everything figured out. Try and do whatever it is you, Kai and Hyunie had planned for the day. You know Binnie isn't one to lie or keep things from us and especially Hyunie, Kai and you so if he is, it has to be for a good reason. You also know if any plans y'all might've had for today are ruined he will feel bad and blame himself. Just let your big brother handle this, okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye and love you."

Yeonjun quickly said "You are right so fine, I'll let you handle it. Love you too. Bye."

Kai was the first to speak "Are we really just gonna let Kookie handle it. Yeah he is capable but Binnie has been technically missing since last night and no one knows his whereabouts. I don't like this and think we should be helping." Taehyun was quick to agree.

Yeonjun looked at his two best friends then responded with "You are both right but I think we should let Kookie try and handle it first. We do know he's okay and is able to call with his phone. We'll do what we planned for today and when we are done if Kookie still hasn't found Binnie then we'll just have Jimin find him like he found Hyunie."

Taehyun and Kai both looked towards Jimin then Taehyun was quick to say "That's right, how did y'all find me yesterday?"

Jimin smiled then said "Quite easily, I tracked where you last had your phone on and it happened to be in the parking lot of the club you work at."

Kai was next to say "Tracked him how exactly?"

Madds laughed and said "You 3 will soon find everything out how about the rest of us that isn't dressed and ready for the day head off to our rooms and get dressed so we can head out."

Everyone agreed and were quick to leave to their rooms, Jimin told Taehyun and Kai to follow him and led them to his room where there was a box filled with clothes.

They happened to had been old clothes that he out grew and was going to donate from when he was younger but since he still had them he decided to wash them last night so they could choose what to wear, they were happy and quickly found clothes they liked and went to his bathroom to get dressed.

Jimin went back downstairs where Beomy and Yeonie were with the twins and picked up Lanie and asked if one of them would get Junie. Yeonjun was quick to say he'd help and went to get Junie. 

They took both twins to Jimin's room with Beomy carrying Dae behind them. Jimin gave Yeonjun the outfit that Junie would be wearing so he could get him dressed then told Beomy to help Dae choose something to wear while he got Lanie dressed.

Kai and Hyunie had finished and came out the bathroom when they were getting the little ones dressed and decided to just go downstairs and wait for everyone to be finished.

Tae, Mimi and Madds were the first ones to get to Kai and Hyunie then a few minutes later Beomy came down with Lanie and Yeonjun with Junie. They said Dae stayed to wait for Jimin to finish getting dressed so they decided to get the twins in their car seats while they waited.

Not to long later Jimin came down with two baby bags and a over excited Dae in his arms. 

Kai was quick to rush towards them and take Dae from Jimin. They all made sure they had their phones and wallets, then Jimin was quick to put on his mask, bucket hat, sunglasses and grab his scent blockers just in case they weren't back home before the ones he took earlier wore off.

They then headed to Kai's apartment. There they left Kai, Dae, Mimi and the twins with Yeonjun and Beomy so they could start packing with the empty boxes they had brought with them from when they unpacked at their new place.

Taehyun with Madds, Jimin and Tae headed to the bank. They were able to transfer the funds into an account under Taehyun's name it took a good 30 minutes to get everything signed and for the process to start.

They were told it would take an hour to an hour and a half for the fund to be available from the account, Madds was quick to say that it was fine that they just needed to get the funds transferred over so they could help someone that needed to pay off a debt.

The banker was quick to let them know that he understood the situation, that he had been in a similar situation and that if the money they transferred was to be the amount the person was going to use to pay their debt to make sure the person got the contract that said they had repaid everything and had a lawyer look over it before they transferred the funds for the debt over.

That he had made the mistake of transferring over the money first then had to pay again since he never had got that contract.

They thanked him for the advice then left back to Kai's to see how the packing was going before they would go to Hyunie's work place.

Jungkook had gotten Yoongs, Joon, Jin and Hobi to help him look for Binnie. When he told them what was going on they were beyond shocked and worried about the Alpha. Out of everyone from their little group Binnie was always the one to tell the truth and never keep things from any of them especially not Hyunie, Kai or Yeonie. The only thing he ever kept from anyone was his feelings towards Kai but that wasn't the same as what he was doing now and they didn't understand why.

They went to every place Soobin liked to hang out at, called anyone that was even a little close to Binnie but found no luck. Jungkook was starting to panic cause he didn't know where his baby brother could be or what could've happened to him.

At Kai's place everyone was laughing and packing up all Kai's clothes and plushies. Jimin felt a little uneasy, he figured it was probably cause he was worried about Binnie since hearing the conversation between his brothers. So very quietly he left everyone in the apartment, taking Yeonie's phone that was on the table and went to their car.

He was quick to look up Binnie's number in Yeonie's phone and then turn on his lap top and start tracking his number. He found it at a arcade on the other side of town and was quick to text Jungkook from Yeonie's phone the location and tell him to check there for Binnie. Then he turned off the lap top and went back to where everyone else was.

No one seemed to had noticed him leave but Yeonjun did notice him come back in and he saw him put his phone where he had left it previously, Yeonie getting curious walked to his phone once Jimin was occupied and looked to see what Jimin had been doing with his phone.

Yeonjun couldn't find anything missing or anything new on his phone then he received a text from Kookie telling him "Thanks, we'll check it out Yeonie."

Yeonjun was quick to open up his texts with Kook and that's when he saw there was a text he didn't send that gave a location and told Kook to check it out for Binnie.

That's when he knew Jimin had tracked his brother without being asked and sent the location he got to Kook so he could help them find him. Yeonie felt extremely appreciative towards Jimin so he was quick to rush to him and hug him real tightly.

Jimin noticed Yeonjun going through his phone, he figured he saw him come back in with his phone so he was gonna look through it to see what Jimin was doing with it. What he didn't expect was to get hugged by the other so tightly.

But seeing how happy his brothers Omega was made him happy and he happily hugged him back and said "We're family remember, I'll do whatever I need to, to help you when you need it."

Everyone was happy seeing the two hugging and quickly joined for a group hug.

Once they were all separated Kai was the first to say "I love hugs but what brought on the hug fest so suddenly Yeonie?"

Yeonjun was quick to say "While we were packing Jimin slipped out with my phone and was able to get a location to Kook to look for Binnie at. So I was just really happy and appreciative towards him and needed to hug him for it."

Kai and Taehyun were quick to run and hug Jimin again saying "Thank you" Jimin laughed and said "It's no problem. I'll always help out my family."

Everyone smiled at that then got back to packing.

Jungkook wasn't expecting his brother to text him a location that was on the opposite side of town but he figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. So he and the rest of his friends were quick to get into his vehicle and head that way.

When they got to the arcade they weren't expecting it to be so dark or for there to be so many people, they knew looking through the crowd was going to be a challenge but they didn't care. Slowly they pushed past people and started to look for Binnie.

There were a good two floors to the arcade and they were about to lose hope when Yoongs caught sight of Binnie, not even caring to tell the group he just rushed past everyone in his way.

The guys noticing Yoongs in a rush took off after him, then they realized what he saw. In the corner on the top floor was Binnie but all they could see was his hair and his favorite hoodie. 

Getting closer they noticed he was sitting and had his head in his arms on the table in the corner where he was sitting. Not knowing if he was asleep or what they were quick to slow down and not pounce on him.

When they were right behind them Yoongs was the first to say "That looks like blood on his sleeves."

Joon was quick to add "He's asleep, are we supposed to wake him up and then carry him out?"

Jungkook responded with "None of us can even see his face since he has his face down in his arms. I think waking him up should be what we do."

Jin was the one to sit next to him on the table and gently shake his body saying "Binnie sweetie, wake up please." in the sweetest way he could.

When Soobin finally woke up and lifted his head, Jungkook was sure he was close to losing his shit right there and then. Hobi and Joon felt the same, Yoongs and Jin were pissed but were able to control themselves and were quick to tell the alphas not to do anything that they needed to get Soobin home and figure out what happened.

Soobin not being in the best condition to talk or deal with his brothers and his friends was quick to put his head back down and fall back asleep. Jin could tell their baby Alpha was out of it but he also knew they needed to get him home.

So Jin quickly said "Binnie sweetie we need to get you home. Please wake up so we can take you with us home."

Soobin finally having some kind of strength in him, stood up and got out from the table but he stumbled and Jungkook and Jin had to catch him before he fell.

Deciding it would be best to give him a piggyback ride, Kook had Joon and Jin help get Binnie on his back then he held on his legs and told him to hold onto him so they could get out of there. Soobin listened and held onto his brother with his remaining strength.

Once outside they saw exactly how messed up Soobin truly was, he had a busted lip, a black eye and his cheek looked swollen plus it looked like his nose had been bleeding and it looked like it was bruising up as well.

They gently put him in the passenger seat then all got into the vehicle and headed to the hospital cause they weren't sure how messed up Soobin was.

When they got to the hospital Jungkook was quick to take him inside and ask the Nurse at the desk for help. Seeing the way Soobin looked the Nurse took them to the back and had him place Soobin on a hospital bed and let them know to wait there for the Doctor.

Yoongs and Jin sat at the two chairs there and the rest stood against the wall waiting for the Doctor. Not long after a female Doctor came in and was quick to ask if she had permission to cut the clothes off. Jungkook told her yes. She then told them they could stay or wait outside, they decided to wait there and then she cut off the clothes, when she did they were all surprised.

Soobin's whole body was covered in bruises and he also had some open wounds. The Doctor was quick to have the Nurses bring her the supplies she'd need to clean the wounds then stitch him up.

Once she was done she was quick to ask some Nurses to take him to get X-rays, a CT scan and then a sponge bath before bringing him back.

Jungkook didn't like that he was being rolled out in the hospital bed but he knew it was for tests.

The Doctor was quick to turn to them and ask "Who is responsible for the person I'm was treating?"

Jungkook replied with "I am, he is my little brother."

She nodded at him the said "Do you know what happened to him?"

Jungkook looked down then said "No, he lied about where he was last night. Our other brother Yeonjun called me telling me that he sounded off today on the phone and when I mentioned how he was with their best friend Taehyun that he stayed over at his place last night Yeonjun was quick to tell me Taehyun was with him and that Binnie had lied about where he had been and was keeping something from them and that it sounded like something had happened. I went all over town with my friends and finally found him looking like that at some arcade place and brought him straight here."

The Doctor listened to everything Jungkook said then replied with "We'll have to figure out what happened to him. From the looks of it someone beat him pretty good and even used a knife on him. I'm hoping he didn't suffer to much trauma to his head and that he just has some bruised ribs but he might have to stay here in the hospital for a night or two so we can make sure he is okay. I'll have to report this to the police and they'll want a statement from you."

Jungkook said "Okay, that's fine. I'll tell them everything I know."

The Doctor left and went to check on her next patients. Jungkook and the rest just waited for when Soobin was back in the room. He knew he had to call Yeonjun but he was going to wait for when they got his test results in and the Doctor told him what they were before he called his brother.

Madds and Kai and Yeonjun went with Taehyun to the club. Hyunie was the only one to get out the vehicle with Madds and walk inside.

Taehyun told one of the security guards that he would like to talk with their boss. He was instructed to wait there and then the guy left to ask their boss if it was okay. Madds had held his hand and told him that everything would be okay.

Not long later the guy was back and told them to follow him, once inside the office with his boss he waited till he was told they could sit then sat down. Madds stayed quiet and sat down when Taehyun did. 

His boss was quiet for a little bit then said "Taehyun what a pleasure for you to stop by today at this time. Was there something I could help you and your friend with?"

Taehyun was quick to say "I wanted to talk to you about paying off the debt I owe."

"Ahh yes, I already told you how much it would be and how long you would have to work for me to pay it off." The guy responded

Taehyun then said "I know, I actually have the money to pay it off which includes the interest and if you could make sure to make a contract where it states I payed off all the debt I owe and that I can't be used in any future dealings with anyone that might come to you for a loan and that we no longer have any types of ties to each other, meaning you will no longer be my boss or ever be my boss again then I will include a good $250,000 to what I already owe you."

His boss looked quite shocked at what Taehyun just said and was quick to respond "How were you able to come up with this kind of money?"

Kai had already told him what to say if his boss had in fact decided to ask such question so he replied with "A very close friend of mine lost both parents a while ago and was left some money, when he found out about my situation he was quick to tell me to use his money."

It wasn't a complete lie, Kai did try and get them to let him transfer some of his own money to Hyunie so he could also help but Jimin and his siblings told Kai no and refused to let him give any of his money to Hyunie.

His boss smiled then said "You have a great friend, I'll get that contract printed up and meet you at your bank with it in about 3 hours so we can finish our business."

Taehyun agreed and then told him which bank to meet at then left with Madds out the club. Once outside they went straight to their vehicle and then met Jimin, Beomy and Tae at the lawyers office.

When they got to the lawyers office Jimin had already finished having the lawyer print out the legal papers for adoption. All they needed now was for Taehyun's adoptive parents to meet them there. It didn't take long, all Jimin had to do was call and tell them to get there so they could discuss a way for them to get some money.

When Taehyun's adoptive parents showed up they were told to go into one of the meeting rooms. They walked in to find Taehyun, Madds, Jimin, Yeonjun, Beomy, Kai and Tae sitting on one side of a large table with their lawyer at the head. The lawyer was quick to have both parents sit at the opposite side of the table.

Once seated Madds was the first to talk "We know how terrible of parents you are to Taehyun, quite frankly y'all don't deserve to be his parents. Y'all have never cared for him and it showed when y'all had him become someone's slave. I don't like nor do I care for you pathetic excuse of human beings. We called you here cause we know how much you both love money, so we've come up with an amazing solution to solve all our problems."

Both parents looked annoyed but once they heard money they were quick to say "We're listening."

Jimin smirked behind the mask and said "I knew y'all would be, so here's what you have to do, sign over Taehyun's rights. It's actually real simple, our lawyer here will even show you were you put your initials and where you sign. Once you are done with that, then you will get a piece of paper where you write down everything that belongs to Taehyun and his birth parents that is still at y'alls house, you'll also tell us where all his important documents are and any documents that belonged to his birth parents too. Make sure to also include the furniture if any of it did in fact belong to Taehyun's birth parents. Then when you are done we will go to your house, take everything that you wrote and then come back here where you will be waiting for us and then we'll pay you for everything and I'll make sure it's all cash too. In the paperwork you sign will have that you are allowing us to get everything that you write on the separate paper cause it all belongs to Taehyun and that you will be payed for it. It's right here if you would like to read. Make sure to put y'alls signature at the bottom of the paper where you write all his belongings too."

They were both happy and without reading anything quickly signed everywhere they were told too. Then on the paper they were given they wrote everything and signed at the bottom then handed it to the lawyer.

The lawyer was quick to sign the paper then had another lawyer who happened to came in when the signing process was happening, notarized the paper and then he added it to the legal paper, before finishing up he had Madds and Taehyun sign the pages they needed to so Madds could be his new parent and then they were done.

Taehyun's old adoptive parents were put in another room to wait for Jimin and them to get back from their home. 

Jimin was quick with the rest to rent a moving truck and take it to Taehyun's soon to be old home. They put every piece of furniture that was on the list first then went to Hyunie's room and packed everything. They were quick to get it all done. All they had left was getting all paperwork from the office room and boxes that were all up stairs in the attic. They basically cleaned that house of almost everything. The two people had literally wrote how basically everything belonged to Hyunie and his birth parents.

When they were done they went to Kai's to leave the moving truck and then got back in their vehicles. 

Once back at their lawyers Jimin went to Taehyun's ex parents and told them "It was good doing business with you." They smiled then said "Like wise now if you could give us our money and we'll be on our way."

Jimin smiled brightly behind the mask but anyone could tell he was happy from the way he talked and no one quite knew why he was so happy but then he pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to them.

Taehyun, Madds, Kai, Yeonjun, Beomy and Tae busted out laughing when they realized Jimin had just played the hell out of both the people.

The ex mom was the first to say "How dare you, the couch alone his mother spent a good $450, you lied to us and we demand all our things back or we'll go to the police." her husband was quick to agree.

Jimin laughed then got completely serious when he said "You two are the dumbest bitches I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. You both signed the documents and wrote in y'alls own hand writing what in that house belonged to Taehyun and his birth parents and agreed to let us take everything. It was stated you'd be payed and you just were. It never stated you'd be payed more then 20 bucks, if either of you had even chose to read the part in which I pointed to you in the paperwork were it stated you'd be payed, you would've seen it said $20 but since y'all are too money hungry y'all didn't and just signed it so y'all could get your money as fast as possible. Well you've got it now, so deal with it. The cops will tell you it was all legal and there is nothing you can do about it. Everything you both put Taehyun through has finally came back and bit y'all in the ass. Karma is a real bitch, have fun sleeping on the floor. Oh and if either of you ever try to mess with Hyunie ever again y'all will regret living."

Both ex parents were pissed but they could tell there was nothing they could do and that they indeed screwed themselves. Not wanting to piss off the friends of Taehyun they were quick to leave.

Jimin was quick to tell their lawyer to go with Taehyun, Madds, Kai and Yeonjun to the bank to meet Hyunie's soon to be ex boss and the lawyer already knew what was to be done but he took a document he typed up that he would have the other sign just in case.

Once at the bank Taehyun got down with Madds and his lawyer. They went inside and found the guy already there and waiting. He went with them to a back room where Taehyun was to have the banker transfer the funds. The banker was quick to have everything up and show the guy that Taehyun indeed had the funds.

Before anything was transferred Madds asked for the contract stating what Taehyun asked for. The guy was quick to sign it then hand it to Taehyun to sign. What he didn't expect was for Taehyun to hand it to the dude that came in with them.

Before he could ask what he was doing the lawyer stated "I am his lawyer and am making sure this contract is legit and there is no type of loopholes in them."

Taehyun's boss was pissed he hadn't expected such smartness from the boy but before he could say anything the lawyer was quick to say "I guess it was right of him to bring me, it seems you tried to make sure this contract could be void. You made sure to spell his name wrong every time and then it doesn't state that you would never have him in any future business."

Madds was pissed but kept quiet cause the boss said "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, how about we do what we came here to do then we can go back to my office where we can get a new contract printed out and then we'll sign it."

The lawyer was quick to say "No, I had already figured this might happen so I already made my own contract stating everything Taehyun agreed with you at your office. All you need to do is sign it and then he will transfer the funds to you."

The guy knew he had no other choice so he said "Fine." he was quick to read it and was quite impressed how the lawyer made sure to cover everything in the contract, there was absolutely no way he'd be able to ever get his hands on Taehyun again but with the amount of money he was soon to get he didn't really care. So he signed it.

Taehyun was quick to sign as well and then have the banker send the funds to the account his ex boss had told them to transfer the funds to.

He was relieved walking out of the bank with his lawyer and Mom. All he wanted was to go home and get settled in.

They got in their vehicle drop off their lawyer at his office then headed back to Kai's place. Once there they saw Tae and Beomy taking furniture into the moving truck they had rented for Taehyun's stuff. Going into the apartment they realized that it was almost completely empty all they had left was a few boxes and Kai's bed.

They were quick to load the rest then head home. When they got to the house everyone was quick to relax on the couch, Jimin had Lanie sleeping on his chest while Yeonjun had Junie awake in his arms and Kai and Dae were on the floor coloring.

Jungkook, Jin and Yoongs were the only three awake waiting for the Doctor. Joon and Hobi had fallen asleep in the chairs waiting. Soobin was already back laying down and in a hospital gown asleep.

When the Doctor finally walked into the room Jungkook stood up straight, looked at the Doctor and said "Did the results from the tests come in already?"

The Doctor smiled and said "Yes, he does seem to have a concussion but luckily there is no swelling or bleeding in the brain. His ribs are bruised and one of them was broken. He was severely beaten and I hope when he wakes up he remembers exactly what happened to him."

Jungkook thanked the Doctor before she left then walked to his brother side and held his hand. He doesn't know what happened but he knew he needed to figure it out, the rest of the guys had heard everything, the ones that had been asleep were smacked awake by Yoongs when the Doctor had walked in so they all rushed to Soobin and Jungkook's side.

Jungkook knew he needed to call Yeonjun so he did. When Yeonjun answered he was quick to ask if he found Soobin. Jungkook answered him and told them they were at the hospital with him and then texted him which hospital and the address to it.

Jimin and his group were half way through Beauty and The Beast when Yeonjun's phone went off.

Yeonjun was quick to answer and put it on speaker. He answered with "Hey Kookie, did you find Binnie? Is he alright?"

Jungkook responded with "You were right about that arcade. We found him there. But he wasn't okay, we don't know what happened to him. He could barely speak or walk, he used what strength he had left to help me piggyback him out of the arcade. We brought him to a hospital where a very nice Doctor and some Nurses are taking great care of him. He was beaten pretty bad, when the Doc cut off his clothes all the bruises on him were just ugly then there were wounds that the Doc had to stitch up and she said whoever beat him had also used a knife to make those wounds. He's got a black eye, a busted lip, his cheek is swollen with a cut on it as well and his nose is bruised and the Doc just came and told us he has a concussion but there was no swelling or bleeding in the brain and that most of his ribs are bruised but that one of the ribs is broken. He hasn't woken up since earlier and the Doc said she hopes he remembers what happened. The police was already here but all I could tell them was that he lied about where he was last night and that we found him in an arcade, there wasn't much I could give them. Me, Yoongs, Jin, Joon and Hobi are here. I think you, Kai and Taehyun should come as well."

Yeonjun and everyone else there was shocked silent but Kai was the one to say in a choked voice "Send the hospital and address to Yeonie's phone, we're on our way."

Kook was quick to say "Okay." then hang up.

Yeonjun, Kai and Taehyun were quick to head to the door, everyone else followed behind them. Jimin was quick to tell Beomy to take off with Yeonie, Kai, and Taehyun, that the rest would take off once the twins and Dae were buckled in their car seats.

Beomy nodded and waited for everyone to buckle up then took off towards the hospital Kook had sent to Yeonie.

Yeonie sent Jimin the hospital info since he knew it would take them a little while before they would be able to head it that way since the twins weren't being so cooperative when they left them.

It took a good 40 minutes to get to the hospital, it was closer to the arcade that Jungkook had found Binnie so it was therefore on the other side of town and a good distance to get to in a shorter amount of time.

Yeonie and the rest rushed into the hospital as soon as the car was parked and went straight to the room number Jungkook had sent to Yeonie's phone.

Walking through the door and seeing the condition his little brother was in was all it took for Yeonie to break down crying, he quickly rushed to his baby brothers side and grabbed his hand. Kai and Taehyun stayed with Beomy at the foot of the bed with their eyes tearing up.

Jungkook was quick to grab Yeonie and hug him. He said "I know it hurts seeing him like this but the good thing is he will be okay. We'll make sure to pamper him when he is able to go home and we will find out what happened."

Yeonie was quick to agree to what Kook had said. Then he moved towards Beomy and told Kai he could be with his brother cause he knew Kai was in love with him and maybe having the Omega close to him would make Binnie feel better.

Kai was quick to go to Binnie's side and hold his hand, Jungkook brought him a chair so he could sit there and Kai thanked him then sat down with his hand in Binnie's hand and his head laying on top of the bed next to him while he just stared at his face. All Kai could wish for was for Binnie to wake up and prove to everyone he was in fact going to be okay.

Jungkook and his friends had finally noticed that Beomy was with them. Jungkook was the first to speak to him and say "Hey Beomy, I didn't know you were coming or that you were even with my brother."

Beomy smiled at him then responded with "Yeah, things happened yesterday with Hyunie and they all ended up staying out our place so we could handle the problems together once we were up. Then everything happened with Binnie and we came straight here, the rest of my siblings and Madds are actually heading this way, it is just taking them longer since the twins were not being cooperative when Jimin and Madds were trying to buckle them into their car seats."

Jungkook and his friends were kinda shocked hearing that Yeonie and the other two had actually stayed the night at Beomy's place but when they heard it was cause something happened with Hyunie they got worried about their little friend and Yoongs was the first look towards him and ask "Is everything okay? You are alright now, right?"

Hyunie smiled then said "Yeah, everything is fine now. I'm no longer in the situation and no longer have to worry about having those people in my life. I have a better parent now and Jimin made sure to get the perfect revenge for me so everything is all good with me."

His answer confused the ones that had no idea what he meant but before they could ask what he did mean, Dae had ran into the room and straight to Kai then Jimin rushed in after him with Lanie in his arms.

Once he saw Dae with Kai, Jimin was quick to say "Park Daejeon, what did I tell you about running. Do you want me to take you back home right this instant."

Dae looked down with a pout then said "No Daddy, I'm sorry I ran when you told me not to but I smelt NingNing and he is sad because Binnie is hurt so I had to rush to him. Please don't take me home, I promise to listen from now on." then he looked up towards Jimin and gave the cutest puppy eyes he could give him.

Everyone smiled with affection at the little boys act, Jimin being the goner he is for DaeDae and his cuteness was quick to smile towards Dae and say "It's okay baby, I know you were just worried about NingNing and Binnie. Just next time walk, you could've tripped and hurt yourself or accidentally bumped into someone and made them fall and get hurt. Just try and be more careful in the future. Okay sweetie."

DaeDae was quick to say "Okay Daddy." then climb onto Kai's lap and put his hand over Kai and Soobin's hands.

Beomy, Yeonie, Hyunie and Kai thought the interaction between Jimin and Dae was cute. But Jungkook and his friends were actually thinking it was a cute interaction between a Father and his son since they still thought Dae was Jimin's son.

Beomy helped clear those thoughts when he said to Jimin "Do you think Dae is gonna just call you Daddy from now on?"

Jimin was quick to respond "I don't know, but remember I told him it would be fine if he called me Daddy or Mommy, that he could even call you and the rest of his older siblings that, that none of us would get mad. Mom and Dad would understand and will always love him and he knows that too. So if he feels better calling me or you guys them then so be it."

Jin was the one to say "Wait Daejeon isn't your son?"

Jimin laughed then said "No, he's our little brother but since our parents died and we've been raising him I think he's starting see us as them. The first time he called me Dad was that day after school, that's why he was crying, he thought he had done something bad and I would get mad and our parents wouldn't love him anymore. But I was quick to let him know they'd always love him no matter what and that he could call me Dad or Mom and I wouldn't be mad. That our parents would be proud cause we were raising him so good that he saw them in us so it helped him calm down and now he calls me Daddy when he feels like it."

Jungkook was quick to say "I remember that day, it looked like a really emotional moment so we had left to give y'all, y'alls privacy. But I think it's really sweet and loving the way you guys take care of him, I'm sure y'alls parents are proud of how y'all are raising him and the twins."

Jimin looked at him then responded with "I was going to ask you what your name was so I could continue being a petty bitch towards you but since I feel like you have gone through enough today I'll be nice Jungkook. Thank you though for what you said about our parents I appreciate it."

They all laughed at how Jimin just revealed he always remembered Jungkook's name and that he was in fact just being petty.

Then Madds and the rest finally walked in. Madds was the first to say "No one knows who did this to him?" Jungkook responded quickly with "Nobody knows."

At that Jimin finally looked towards Binnie since he had been too busy getting onto Daejeonie and then talking to Beomy, Jin and Jungkook, he never checked out how bad Binnie's condition was.

Seeing the way he looked sparked anger in Jimin, who the hell did this to Binnie.

But before he could control himself his eyes had changed colors and went into a light blue almost white color. Madds was quick to say his name making him snap out of it and his eyes returning to his light brown but it was too late. Everyone in the room had already seen.

Before anyone could question him, he gave Beomy Lanie asked for the car keys then walked out the room.

Everyone watched him leave, no one said anything or followed him.

As soon as he was out the room Yoongs was the one to say "I've never seen anyone's eyes go that color before. It actually looked pretty bad ass, not gonna lie I'm kinda jealous."

Everyone laughed at what Yoongs said then all his friends agreed with him.

Before anyone could say anything else Beomy said "His eyes only get like that for certain reasons, one being when he gets extremely pissed and I'm guessing seeing Binnie like that pissed him off. He almost looks like Jimin did after the incident, the only difference was there was more bruises on his face."

Joon responded with "What are the other reasons?"

Madds was quick to say "That's something only Jimin and his family knows, so you are more then likely better off asking a question you will actually get an answer to."

Joon nodded in understanding then said "Did Jimin leave?"

Before anyone could answer Jimin walked in with a lap top in his hands. He quickly handed Beomy back the car keys then sat on the ground against the wall and quickly turned on the computer.

He was quick to look up towards Jungkook and say "Where's Binnie's phone?"

Jungkook looked at him confused but answered with "I think it might be in the hoodie they cut off him and put in his bag of belongings."

Jimin nodded then said "Okay get it and give it to me."

Jungkook walked towards the hospital bed Binnie was on and bent down beside it to grab the bag, he was quick to look through and find the phone. He grabbed it then took it to Jimin. "Here." was all he said towards Jimin.

Jimin quickly took the phone, seeing that it was locked he asked "Do you any of you know his password?"

All Soobin's friends and siblings said "No"

So Jimin pulled out a wire and connected the phone to the computer, after typing away really fastly Jimin finally smiled then unplugged the unlocked phone.

The next thing everyone saw was him going through the phone and stopping then putting the phone to his ear.

Then they hear him say "Hello Jake, no this is not Soobin. Actually I was calling off his phone because from what I have gathered you were the last person to see him last night before he was beaten and suffered some knife wounds. Now before you hang up I will like to warn you, I know your name and have already tracked your location and if you do not answer my questions I will find you in a matter of seconds and it won't matter if you turn off your phone cause I have your picture as well and it will be a piece of cake for me to find you with just that. Seeing how you haven't hung up and actually seem to be crying I'd take it you know exactly what it is I need to know, so this is what you are going to do. You will meet me in lets say 30 minutes at that arcade he was found at, I'll make sure to text you the location and if you aren't there by the time I am, well lets just say my hunt for you will begin. See you soon Omega."

His siblings knew what Jimin was going to do and they were actually for it so Tae was the first to say once Jimin hung up "Take the car and whatever you do make sure you don't go to far."

Jimin smiled then took the keys from Beomy and headed out the door.

Yeonie was quick to say "Shouldn't someone go with him." the rest of his friends and Jungkook were quick to agree and then Kook said "I'll go."

But before he could make it out Madds, Tae and Mimi blocked him off. Tae was the one to say "Listen Kook, the best thing for you and everyone else is to stay here with Soobin, Jimin should do this alone. Besides you don't need to see Jimin lose his shit right now. You want our forgiveness and want a second chance then y'all need to trust us when we say Jimin will handle it." 

Jungkook agreed but he was still a little worried about the Omega going by himself. 

Joon was the one to say "Seriously that phone call was pretty intense. Jimin even kinda scared me with the things he was coming up with to scare that person into meeting him. Especially the "I know your name and have already tracked your location and if you do not answer my questions I will find you in a matter of seconds and it won't matter if you turn off your phone cause I have your picture as well and it will be a piece of cake for me to find you with just that" like damn he even made me almost believe that shit. He is one smart Omega though like did you see how he was able to unlock Binnie's phone without the password."

Jungkook, Jin, Hobi and Yoongs were quick to laugh and agree with what Joon had said.

But then Kai said "I don't think he lied guys."

Taehyun was the second to say "Yeah he found my location yesterday and my phone was off."

Yeonie was the last to say "He's who found Binnie's location today, while we were all busy helping Kai pack he had took off with my phone found his location then texted you off my phone making it sound like I had been the one to find him."

Hearing what was being said Jungkook and his friends were shocked they didn't know what to say.

Beomy was the one to say "Jimin can find anyone's location, all he needs is a computer and either a phone number or a picture of who he's looking for."

Yoongi was the one to say "Just who is Jimin?"

Tae was the one to say "Jimin is the worst person to ever get on his bad side. The people that end up on his list well they learn real quick how fucked they are."

Hobi feeling like what Tae said was like a warning asked "How exactly does someone get on his bad side or list?"

Mimi was the one to answer "It's quite simple, they hurt or mess with someone in his family or close to his family. In this case they hurt Soobin someone close to our family."

Jin was the one to say "You mean Jimin is going to get revenge on whoever did this too Binnie cause he see's him as someone close to y'all?"

Beomy replied with "Yeonie is my destined mate, he is a part of our family and Binnie is his brother. Taehyun is now Madds son and he is Binnie's best friend. Kai is now apart of our family and he's in love with Binnie. I see Binnie as someone I'm friends with and will eventually become best friends. Then there is the rest of my family that already was starting to love Binnie, especially Dae since he see's how important he is to Kai. So Jimin won't just take revenge on who did this to Binnie, no he will make sure they suffer and make sure they regret ever doing this to Binnie."

Hearing what Beomy said made Jungkook and his friends scared for the person that did this to Binnie but they weren't feeling bad or hoping for Jimin to take it easy no instead they were happy Jimin was taking care of the piece of trash that did this but they were also happy that Jimin and his family were so close to and saw Yeonjun, Taehyun, Kai and Soobin as part of their family and were hoping soon they would also consider them a part of their family as well.

As if Madds could tell what they were thinking she said "Because we are so close with Yeonie, Hyunie, and Kai. And since we're going to forgive the alpha's for their dumbassery then I think it would be safe to say we will let the rest of you join the family. We will also let y'all in on things we were just gonna tell Yeonjun, Kai and Taehyun. But we will wait for Soobin to be awake and out of the hospital before we tell y'all."

Jungkook, Hobi and Joon were quick to smile cause they were being forgiven.

Yoongi and Jin were happy cause it looked like they were finally gonna be a big family with Jimin's group.

Jimin was at the arcade a little early so he decided to wait the few minutes he still had for the 30 minute mark before he called the guy again.

Right before the 30 minute mark the guy walked in, he wasn't alone. Jimin smirked but he knew the guy didn't know who it was he was meeting so he didn't go to the guy right away, instead he opened up his computer and was quick to hack into the person's phone that came into the arcade with the Omega he had talked to on Soobin's phone and gather all the information he could on the guy. He found his name and where he lived then also other things he could use as a way of leverage.

Jimin walked up to both guys and said "Looks like you showed up on time Jake, even brought a friend. Brian is it, you live at the school in dorm 801. Right?"

Both guys were shocked at what Jimin said but Jake was quick to say "You're that Mute guy from school, you wear that mask all the time. Are you hiding a hideous scar or something?"

Jimin laughed then replied with "Yes actually I am. It looks nasty and I don't like people starring at it so I keep this mask on. Now you can tell me the truth of what happened to Soobin or I will just beat the shit out of both of you and make both your lives a living hell. Starting by leaking all the information I've gathered from y'alls phones and put it on the web which includes the embarrassing secrets. Also I am the last person in the world you want to make a enemy of so I suggest going with just telling me what happened to Soobin and who did it."

Both guys were officially scared and Jake was quick to say "Okay look, I'm sorry he got so messed up. It was sorta my fault but I never knew a knife would've been used on him. I swear when the knife got brought out I told them to stop but then I got scared when they came for me so I just left him. I honestly didn't know what happened after I left."

Jimin replied "Explain now, or you and your friend here will be the next ones to end up in the hospital before I go on the hunt for the ones that actually hurt Soobin and let me just warn you both, if you guys end up in the hospital by me, y'all will be hooked up to machines barely holding on to your lives."

Brian was quick to respond "Jake's a dumb ass, he had a crush on Soobin and when Soobin turned him down last night Soobin felt bad and asked if there was anything he could do to make Jake feel better about the rejection. Soobin was the sweetest he even rejected him nicely, told Jake he was a great Omega but that he had been in love with someone for a few years already and couldn't be with anyone other then the person he was in love with. So Jake asked him if he would help him get his Ex boyfriend jealous, Soobin at first wasn't for it but when Jake mentioned it would help him get back at the dude for cheating on him Soobin figured why not so Jake video called his Ex and told him that he had found an alpha that was so much better then him and that he would never have a second chance with him, Soobin couldn't really be seen in the video it was just the back of his head that could be seen but it was enough to piss off Jake's Ex. Jake had ended the call before his Ex could respond then told Soobin thanks and walked with him to a park to hang out before Soobin went home since they had agreed to be friends. His Ex ended up showing up at the park with 2 of his friends, before Jake could do anything they had already started to beat Soobin, then when the knife came out Jake freaked and yelled at them to stop but when his Ex turned towards him with the knife he got scared and left. Leaving Soobin there with them. The reason I know all of this is because this dumb ass is my best friend and when you called him off Soobin's phone and scared him he came to me and told me everything then asked me to come meet you with him." 

Jimin stayed quiet the whole time during the explanation, then said "I want the names of the Ex and his friends."

Jake was quick to say "My Ex is Lee Hayoon, his friends are Kim Hangyeol and Yang Youngsoo."

Jimin was quick to say "Thanks, now give me your Ex's number."

Once Jimin was given the number he punched Jake straight in the face making him go down, then Jimin leaned over him and said "That was for being a coward and leaving Soobin by himself, when you were the reason for everything. Now when I call you later I want you to go to the police station and tell them everything your friend just told me but wait for the call first."

Brian was the one to say "We'll wait for your call and I will make sure he goes when you call."

Jimin nodded at the friend then walked out the arcade with his lap top and to his car, once inside he was quick to look track Lee Hayoon down. He then hacked into his phone and found both friends numbers and tracked them too.

Knowing it would probably be best to have them all in one place Jimin sent all of them a text off a burner phone that he had for reason's like this and in the text it had their names, addresses, bank account and routing numbers and their personal information then he added "Meet me at the park y'all beat that alpha at last night or I will release all y'alls information online. Y'all have 15 minutes to get there. Tick tock the clock is running."

Jimin waited on one of the swings for the three guys to show up, Hangyeol and Youngsoo showed up with Hayoon and then they all approached Jimin.

Jimin was quick to stand and wait in the open for them.

The three guys were pissed and wanted to beat Jimin but they knew he held their lives in his hands. 

Jimin laughed at how they were holding themselves back, then before they could say anything he spoke "You three really fucked up big time. The alpha y'all did what y'all did to last night is actually someone very important to my loved ones, therefore he's important to me. Plus he was starting to sneak into my heart and he's in the hospital now. You know the funny thing is, Jake and him aren't even a thing. He turned Jake down cause he's in love with one of his friends and has been for years but because he is such a sweet person he agreed to let Jake use him to get back at you Hayoon, cause you had cheated on Jake. The fact that you did all this because your Ex found someone better then you even if it was just as a friend, shows just how pathetic of an alpha you are. You two that helped him are just as pathetic. You couldn't even fight one on one, no you three pathetic excuses of people decided to gang up on one person and even brought out a knife. Well since I now hold information that if I were to release online, can actually make y'all homeless and y'alls life miserable. From the look on your faces that's not something y'all want. So here's what we are going to do, you three come at me with everything y'all got, don't hold back. Once our little fight is done, all three of you will turn yourselves into the cops and tell them what you did. Even if it is gonna be hard for you to walk."

They weren't expecting such a thing to come out of Jimin's mouth. But since they didn't want their information released they all quickly went for Jimin.

Jimin was quick to dodge and block their hits. Then he started to fight back, he was making sure that most his hits were connecting with Hayoon. Yeah the other two hurt Soobin but Hayoon was the one to bring them into the mix. Jimin did get a good amount of hits on himself but that was cause he wasn't caring to block anymore, all he wanted was to beat these guys and by the end he did.

Jimin was more then sure he broke Hangyeol's left arm, Youngsoo's right arm, and Hanyoon's right arm including his right hand and a few fingers on his left hand.

Before leaving them he was quick to say "I'd start walking to y'alls vehicle to head to the police station to turn yourselves in for the attack on Soobin. I know y'all are in pain and it more then likely hurts to move, I feel for y'all, I really do. But the clocks ticking and if y'all want y'alls information to stay off the internet then I suggest y'all suck it up and get to moving. It was a pleasure doing business with you three, I hope to never have to cross paths again. I'll give you guys 40 minutes to get there before I post anything online. Oh and in case it wasn't obvious, you three are to never mention what transpired here today. If the cops ask tell them you three got into a fight with each other. Bye."

Jimin waited in his car a little bit away to watch the three guys leave, once he saw them finally limping to their vehicle holding their arms to their bodies and drive off he called Jake and told him "Head to the police station now, make sure to tell them everything and give them the names of all three guys. Bye Jake.

Then Jimin headed off towards home to take a shower and change before heading back to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will reveal the reason's why the people are still looking for Jimin.


	8. Soobin’s Awake, Kai Takes A Break From His Alpha, & The Parks Are Finally Gonna Open Up

When Jake and Brian got to the police station they went straight up to the first officer they saw and Jake said "I'd like to report a crime I witnessed."

The Officer was quick to take them to his desk to ask what they had seen.

Jake got quiet so Brian was quick to say "I didn't witness what happened but he told me what he saw and who was involved."

The officer looked towards Brian and told him "Okay, well I'm going to need him to tell me what he saw and who was involved since he is the one that witnessed it."

Brian told the Officer "Okay" then turned towards Jake and told him "You need to tell him what you saw, why it happened and who did it. Tell him everything Jake. As your best friend I'm telling you this is the only thing that will make up for you leaving Soobin there and it's the right thing to do as well."

Jake nodded at Brian then turned towards the officer and said "I don't know if you know about a Jeon Soobin being admitted into the hospital for being beaten pretty badly and having knife wounds. But I know who did it to him and was actually there when they started to beat him, even saw Hayoon pull out the knife. I did tell them to stop but when Hayoon turned towards me with the knife, I got scared and left. I left Soobin there to be hurt the way he was."

The Officer was quick to say "I ain't the officer in charge of Soobin's case but I do know who you are talking about, he was brought to the hospital earlier today after being out all night and his older brother couldn't give the officer in charge much information since he didn't know anything. I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened so I can write your statement and file it into the report. You coming into the station to report this was exactly the right thing to do. So when you are ready start telling me from the beginning what happened and what you witnessed. Make sure to give me the names to everyone involved."

Jake agree then told him everything that had happened, how it was his fault Soobin was attacked cause he used him to get back at his Ex who was the one that beat Soobin with his 2 friends. Told him how he ran away instead of staying and helping Soobin out and how he never even called in to report the matter when it was happening.

The Officer was quick to tell him "It was wrong of you not calling it in when it was happening but from the look you have on your face and from the way you told me everything, you were scared and people don't always think rightly when scared. I will file this report then I'll tell the officer in charge of the case so then we can go look for your Ex Lee Hayoon and his two friends Kim Hangyeol and Yang Youngsoo. But before I file this report I have to ask, did any of them do that to your face and how did you find out about Soobin being in the hospital?"

Brian was quick to say "I gave him the black eye, when he told me everything, I was upset about how he could leave Soobin there when he was so sweet to him and was in the situation because of Jake."

Jake was quick to add "And his brother called me when he realized I was the last person Soobin talked to about seeing when he went through Soobin's phone. So when I told him I did see Soobin last he told me where Soobin was and what his condition was and asked if I knew anything. I told him no cause I was ashamed but then told Brian everything and when I was done Brian punched me then told me the right thing to do was come here and report everything and well here we are."

The Officer nodded then told them "Okay, well y'all can leave now. Thank you for reporting what you saw Jake. It was the right thing to do and I'm sure Soobin will appreciate that you came forward for him."

Jake and Brian nodded then headed out the station on the way out they noticed Hayoon's vehicle parking in the parking lot. They were stunned, what could he be doing there.

But then when they saw Hangyeol stepped out of the drivers seat, Youngsoo step out the passenger seat and help Hayoon out of the back seat they knew, the mute guy really did hunt them down and take revenge on them for what they did to Soobin.

Brian was the one to say "We definitely never want to make Mute guy our enemy." Jake was quick to agree then pull Brian away towards their vehicle.

Hayoon was in a lot of pain, he wasn't the only one. He knew they needed to go to the hospital and get checked out but they wanted to first confess to what they did. They were all scared of the guy they had made an enemy of. They never expected him against them 3 would end up with them being more fucked up then him.

Walking into the station the way they looked, attracted almost all the Officers attention. A few officers were quick to go up to them and ask if they were okay.

Hangyeol was the one to say "We are pretty messed up and need to go to the hospital but first we need to confess to a crime we did."

Hearing that one Officer was quick to respond "You mean report a crime that happened against you?"

Youngsoo responded with "No we hurt someone pretty bad last night and then left them where we attacked him. Our injuries are due to us getting into a fight with each other over weather or not we should confess to what we did."

The Officer that had taken Jake's witness report was quick to look at all three more closely then at the pictures he had gotten of the three involved in the Soobin case. When he noticed some resemblance he was quick to ask "Are you three Lee Hayoon, Kim Hangyeol and Yang Youngsoo?"

They were all quick to nod and say "Yes we are."

The Officer smiled then said "Y'all really made our job easier, we were just about to go looking for you three. You do know you Lee Hayoon will be charged with assault and attempted murder for the knife and you Kim Hangyeol and you Yang Youngsoo will be charged with assault and accessory to attempted murder."

They all looked shocked but realized they were better off just going through whatever their punishments would be then chance pissing off the guy they had already pissed off and fought. But before they were handcuffed or taken in for questioning they asked if they could be taken to the hospital for their injuries.

The Officer agreed, him and the Officer in charge of the case escorted them to a vehicle were they were driven to the hospital where 2 other police cars followed.

The hospital they were taken to happened to be the same hospital Soobin was admitted to. So the 3 guys were taken to a room where the Officers that followed them there stood guard while the Officer in charge of Soobin's case and the Officer that was now helping with the case left to talk to Soobin and his family.

When they entered Soobin's room they weren't expecting so many people to be there but the Officer in charge was quick to go to Jungkook and tell him they had news.

Jungkook was quick to stand and say to the Officer "Really that's great, can you tell me what it is?"

He responded with "There was a witness that came forward and told us what happened and gave us the names of the people responsible for what happened to your brother."

Jungkook was happy and so was everyone else there. But before he could say anything to the officer Daejeon said "So you going to go get the person or people that hurt Binnie, cause if you don't I'll just send my Daddy after them. I'll need their names in order to do that also."

Both Officers and everyone else laughed at how Dae just straight told the Officers he'd basically have the people responsible for hurting Binnie taken care of.

When they were done laughing the Officer that Jungkook and his friends hadn't met before answered Dae with "Don't worry they are already in custody, they actually turned themselves in. They did show up completely messed up so we had to bring them to the hospitals for their injuries but once they are finished we'll be taking them back to the station where they will be booked and they're already being charged with assault, attempted murder and accessory to attempted murder."

Yoongs was the one to respond with "They showed up to confess after getting into another fight?"

At that the Officer said "Yeah that part kinda confused me, they claimed they got into a fight with each other on weather they should or shouldn't confess to what they did. I honestly don't believe they injured one another, maybe they fought with someone else or a group of people and just didn't want to admit to all their crimes since they are already gonna be charged with their first confessions so they lied to me about it. Whatever the case or reason is, we won't know cause they seem to be sticking to the we fought each other and gave each other these injuries story, so we'll just have to leave it. Just know we are getting justice for Soobin as of right now. I hope he wakes up soon if he hasn't woken up yet. We will leave y'all now, we just wanted his loved ones to know we found the people responsible."

Everyone was quick to thank the two officers and then say goodbye to them.

Once both Officers were out of the room Jin was the first to say "I don't get why they would turn themselves in, like what they did and the condition they left Binnie in was sure to make them realize if they did turn themselves in they'd be in a lot of trouble for doing what they did. Also with the way they messed up Binnie I doubt they had a conscious and just randomly decided to do the right thing, something just doesn't make sense here." the rest of Jungkook's group was quick to agree.

Tae and Beomy just laughed and then Beomy said "We told you guys Jimin would handle it, I can guarantee you that Jimin messed them up enough to put fear in them and that's why they confessed. It was probably a condition Jimin gave them or if they didn't confess Jimin probably threatened to destroy their lives with something he found on their phones when he hacked them." 

Joon was the one to say "Hacked them? You mean to tell me Jimin can hack into peoples phones?"

Mia laughed then said "How do you think he was able to unlock Binnie's phone earlier and find the location on people with their numbers or just a picture of them. He is a very smart person and his hacking skills are amazing. There really isn't anything he can't hack into. So yeah, I think Beomy is right on that being why they confessed. Jimin more then likely told them to do it or else. Plus the beating they got from him more then likely instilled some fear of him into them as well."

At that Jungkook said "If he in fact did fight them and caused injuries on them that required medical attention, shouldn't we worry that he's not back yet or that none of us have heard from him since he left?"

Dae was the one to respond with "No. My Daddy is okay, he promised he wouldn't leave me like our parents so he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He never breaks our pinky promises."

Everyone smiled at Dae extremely fondly, he really had so much faith in Jimin and was extremely attached to him as well and everyone could tell. Kai was quick to hug him close to him and tell him "You are absolutely right Daejeonie, Jiminie would never let anything happen to himself and risk leaving you."

Madds was beyond appreciative of Kai and the way he was with DaeDae. After admiring the way Kai and Dae were she looked at Jungkook and said "Lets give Jimin a little bit of time, he'll show up soon. He probably got busy with something else. We shouldn't worry about it, if he was hurt he would've texted one us a code red."

Yoongs was the one to ask "Whats a code red?"

Tae answered "Its a text letting us know that whoever sent the text is hurt and in need of help."

Hobi responded with "You guys have a coded text for something like that? That's actually really smart."

Tae smiled and then decided they should change the subject so he did and they started to converse about what had happened to Taehyun and how Madds was now his Mom and how Hyunie and Kai were actually moving in with them. Jungkook and his friends were shocked but were happy everything was turning out for the better.

Then the subject went to school and the school work they needed to finish by Monday, after that it went into other subjects like things everyone enjoyed doing or the music they liked. It got extremely relaxing just talking with each other as if they had knew each other for a long time.

Jimin had finished taking his shower and was getting dressed when he realized he needed a bigger pair of sunglasses to cover his face more then the last ones did so he went to Tae's room to barrow a pair he knew would be perfect for him to use. Once dressed he got a new bucket hat, new mask and then put Tae's sunglasses on and left in the car back to the hospital.

When walking towards Soobin's room he heard laughing, he figured everyone was getting along so he was happy for that.

He pushed open the door and walked in, the first thing that happened was Daejeon scream "Daddy" then jump off Kai's lap and run to him. Jimin was quick to pick him up and hug him close to him.

He winced at how tight the hug was and everyone noticed they also noticed the changed outfit including the hat, mask and the bigger sunglasses.

No one knew if they should comment on it or just let it be. But since Kai was really worried he voiced what everyone else was holding back "Did you get injured? You had to have since you winced when DaeDae hugged you just now. Plus you completely changed everything you were wearing. How bad are you hurt Minnie?"

Jimin laughed then said "Huening calm down. I am fine, yes I am a little hurt but it's not a big deal. You should see the other 3 people, they are much worse. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Now, how's Soobin? Has he woken up at all?"

At that Dae said "No, Binnie still hasn't woken up. But the Doctors and Nurses have been checking up on him and said he is doing good, that he should wake up sometime later today or tomorrow."

Jimin nodded to that then said "Okay, that's good to hear. Well, I think me, Dae, Mimi, Tae, Madds and the twins should actually leave. The room is kinda crowded and the people closest to Binnie should be here for him so when he wakes up he isn't to overwhelmed with everyone here." Madds agreed

Jungkook was the one to grab Jimin's hand stopping him from leaving then say "Y'all don't have to leave, I'm sure Binnie would be happy and appreciative seeing how everyone was here for him."

Jimin looked down at their hands and Jungkook was quick to let go and say "I'm sorry I wasn't really thinking when I grabbed your hand to stop you, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jimin smiled then quickly grabbed Jungkook's hand gave it a quick squeeze then released it and said "It's okay Jungkookie you didn't upset me, I understand it was an accident but we are going to leave. Beomy will stay so he can comfort Yeonjun but the rest of us will leave, not only to give more space and privacy for y'all but also cause Dae and the twins shouldn't really be here all day, I need to take them home already. I do hope Binnie wakes up soon and heals smoothly. Bye guys" and with that Jimin went to Beomy gave him the car keys and then walked out with Dae as soon as Dae said bye to Kai and gave him a hug.

Tae smiled towards everyone then said bye and told Beomy not to go home too late. Madds and Mimi followed with the twins after giving their good byes.

Jungkook and the rest were quick to tell them bye and thanks for being there.

At home Jimin was able to finally take off his mask, bucket hat and Tae's sunglasses. As soon as Dae saw his face he said "Daddy you have a bruise on your cheek and your lip is busted."

Jimin laughed at how Dae was reacting to his face being bruised but was quick to tell him "I'm okay Daejeonie, I'll heal just fine so don't worry to much."

Dae nodded then hugged him and since Dae wasn't in Jimin's arms or tall enough to reach past Jimin's hips, Jimin didn't wince. Jimin just smiled at his little brother and was feeling so blessed to have such an amazing little pup in his life.

Once the rest of his siblings saw his face they all just shook their heads and Tae told him "You didn't care to block their hits. You were too busy messing them up to care, right?"

Jimin smiled and nodded at what Tae said but Madds was quick to smack him upside his head and say "You idiot, you should've blocked while you messed them up. Look at your beautiful face, it wouldn't even had been so bruised if you had used your head instead of just your fists. I swear next time imma let Jungkook go with you."

Jimin's smile faded when he heard what Madds said, he was quick to rub his head then respond with "What do you mean by "let" Jungkook go with me? Don't you mean tell him to go with me?"

Madds rolled her eyes then told him "No, I mean "let". He was going after you when you left earlier cause he was worried about you going by yourself but we stopped him and told him you were better off going by yourself and that you would handle it."

Jimin was quick to say "Well I was better off going on my own and I did handle it. So y'all didn't lie."

Madds shook her head then said "I'm not so sure, if we had let him go maybe you wouldn't have a bruised face or bruised ribs and don't say you don't cause everyone noticed how you winced when Dae hugged you at the hospital. I'm just curious how bruised is your body and ribs?"

Jimin replied with "Okay, yes I did get hit a little bit and might be bruised on my body as well but I handled it and I ain't that badly injured. I'm sorry I didn't block the hits, I promise next time I will block and attack when fighting."

Madds smiled then told said "Okay, since you promised you can't break it. If you do I will always make sure Jungkook goes with you everywhere."

Jimin did not looked pleased at what she said and everyone could tell he did not agree with what she suggested. So when Jimin said "Why does it have to be Jungkook? Can't it be Yoongs, Jin, Soobin, Joon or Hobi instead?" everyone laughed.

Tae was the one to ask "Why do you want anyone but Jungkook to be with you?"

Mia added "Yeah, you even said Joon and Hobi who just so happen to be two alphas you just forgave. If you hadn't said them two I wouldn't find you not wanting Jungkook with you as suspicious but since you did include them it looks extremely suspicious bro. What's your deal with Jungkook?"

Jimin looked at his siblings with a very annoyed look. He knew if he didn't answer them then they would continue to annoy him to get the answer and if push came to shove they'd use Dae to get the information. They were already starting to look towards Dae and Jimin knew it was their way of saying "spill the tea or we'll use Daejeonie to make you spill".

Jimin at that moment felt like his siblings were all evil and he couldn't wait till he would be able to exact his revenge for this.

Being the smart one he is he quickly looked at Dae and told him to go watch a cartoon in his room while he talked to their siblings, Dae being the cute little angel he is was quick to say okay and then run off towards Jimin's room.

Tae smiled when Dae was out of sight then turned towards Jimin and said "Now spill."

Jimin glared at Tae but then said "Look, I don't have a real problem with Jungkook. I just get real uneasy around him. I don't know why or quite understand it but my Omega is constantly on edge when he is near me or in the same room. I realized this the day Tae and Beomy joined campus, I had felt his eyes on me and ever since then it's like I know when he enters a room I'm in or when he is nearby. I don't like it or the way it feels so I had made a note to stay as far away from the alpha as I could then you guys invited said alpha into our home and now I am stuck being around him cause our groups are now becoming one. To be frank, I'll be nice and will be friends with him but I never want to be alone with him, like ever."

His siblings were kinda shocked at what Jimin just revealed but also felt kinda bad for having Jungkook around Jimin and unknowingly causing Jimin to feel the way that he was feeling. They had wished he would've told them sooner so then they could've figured out why he was feeling that way and find a solution to make things better for Jimin.

Mia was the one to say "I'm sorry Min, we didn't know. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Maybe there is a reason you are feeling like this around him and if we can figure that out maybe we can find a solution to help fix the way you feel around him."

Jimin smiled and said "I didn't want to mess up y'alls friendships, besides Beomy is Jungkook's brother Yeonjun's destined mate so it's not like I can avoid Jungkook even if I wanted to. And if I'm being completely honest I don't care to figure anything out, I think just leaving things the way they are is the best thing to do."

Madds replied with "If that is honestly what you want to do then we'll respect your decision and go along with whatever you choose to do. If you just want to leave things the way they are then we'll do just that."

Jimin smiled and said "Yeah, I think I do want to leave things the way they are. Thank you for agreeing to go along with what I want to do. I really appreciate it. I love you guys a bunch."

They all smiled then gave him a group hug while saying "Love you too Minnie"

Kai had fallen asleep holding Soobin's hand with his head on top of them. Everyone there felt bad for the Omega, they knew how much he loved Binnie and it looked like Kai just might get sick from all the worrying over Binnie. They knew they needed to get the Omega to eat and stop worrying so much but they were gonna wait till after he slept a little bit hoping that sleep might just help him calm down a bit.

They were so busy looking at Kai that they hadn't noticed Binnie starting to open his eyes. Once he was able to actually open them fully he noticed everyone there. But the person that had got his attention was the Omega with his head on top of their joined hands asleep.

Soobin didn't want to risk waking Kai so he slowly lifted his left hand that was free and raised it to get the rest of the people in the rooms attention. Beomy was actually the one to notice the small movements and was quick to shake Yeonie and point towards the now awake Soobin.

Yeonie was quick to jump off Beomy's lap and run to his brothers unoccupied side and grab his hand. When Jungkook and the others saw what had Yeonjun rushing towards Binnie they all got happy and were up and gathered around the hospital bed.

Before anyone could talk out loud Binnie was quick to put a finger to his lips then and gesture towards Kai. They all understood he didn't want them making to much noise and waking up Kai so they all decided to whisper to him.

Yeonjun was the first to whisper "Are you feeling okay?" Jungkook added "Do you need anything?" then Taehyun said "I can go get the Doctor if you are in too much pain."

Soobin was quick to smile towards his brothers and Hyunie, he knew they were extremely worried about him and so was everyone else there so he responded in a raspy whisper "I'm okay guys, yeah I'm in a little pain but I can take it. But I would like some water and maybe getting the doctor so they can check to make sure I'm all good will be the responsible thing to do, just make sure you tell them to be quiet so they don't wake up Huening."

Beomy chuckled at that then said "I'll go get the Doc but maybe you should wake up Kai, he has been extremely worried about you, if you wake him up and he sees you are fine then maybe he will finally stop looking so down and stop being such a zombie anymore. He hasn't left your side since we got here and refused to eat. "

Soobin was shocked seeing Beomy there but was more shocked and upset hearing how Kai had stopped taking care of himself because he was so worried about him, he was going to have to get onto the Omega and make sure he promised to never do that again. But he did feel a little happy because he had some hope that Kai had feelings for him.

Soobin replied with "Beomy? Why are you here. I thought you'd hate me for being such a idiot yesterday. And yeah I'll wake him up."

Beomy responded with "I was a little hurt with the way you were acting but I never hated you. If you don't want to be my friend I won't force you to, I will understand whatever decision you were to make."

Yeonjun saw how his brother got sad so he told Beomy "My idiot brother wants to be your friend. Since what our dumbass brother and his dumbass friends did Binnie was trying to make you feel better and stay out of your way cause he wasn't sure if you saw him as a friend anymore. He realized his mistake too late and wasn't sure if he had a chance to fix things between y'all."

Beomy was quick to smile towards Binnie then say "I would love to still be friends, I had nothing against you and I'm not upset with you now. We even forgave your brother, Joon and Hobi so you don't have to worry about how things will be between us all. Now I'm gonna go get that Doctor while you wake up Kai" Soobin smiled really big at what Beomy said then watched him leave the room.

Once Beomy was gone Binnie was quick to switch his attention towards Kai. He knew he needed to wake him up and show him that he was fine but he wasn't sure what the best way would be.

After debating in his head for a good minute Binnie finally reached over his body with his left hand that he took back from Yeonjun and gentle ran his hand through Kai's hair. After the third time running his hand through his hair Kai started to move his head.

Kai was mumbling to leave him alone with his Binnie and Soobin chuckled at that. He wasn't sure if he was implying that he was Kai's but he liked the thought of possibly becoming his one day.

Thinking it would be better to try something else, Soobin took his right hand from Kai's hand and under Kai's head and gently put it on Kai's face stroking his cheek with his thumb and said "Huening Sweetie, can you please wake up for Binnie Hyung. I'm awake now."

Hearing his voice and feeling his hand on his face was exactly what Kai needed to wake up. Everyone laughed at how fast Kai shot up next to Soobin but they soon smiled with affection when Kai started to cry then rush to hug Soobin extremely gently to not hurt him.

Soobin was quick to tell Kai "I promise I'm okay Huening so please don't cry."

Kai was quick to release Soobin then glare down at him, it caught everyone off guard but what he said next was what really surprised everyone. 

"You dumb Alpha, why the hell would you go be with that Omega all by yourself. I know they had something to do with why you are here and don't you even try to lie to me. All I have to do is call Jimin right now and he'll tell me everything he found out about the incident. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I swear if you don't end up on life support I just might be the one to put you on it. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried everyone was? Seeing you like this really scared me, I thought I was losing you and that is not a feeling I ever want to feel again. So Jeon Soobin you better promise to never ever get put into a situation like this ever again or I will lose my shit and ban you from my life. I've already lost my parents I don't ever want to lose anyone I love again. Do you understand me and promise to never let yourself get into a situation like this again if you can prevent it?" was all Kai said. 

Everyone there was speechless even Beomy who had walked in right when Kai had been woken up, luckily he was told the Doctor was busy but would be with them as soon as she finished with the patient she was with so no one else was witnessing the scene before them. Seeing how upset Kai was and hearing what he said everyone realized why Kai had been so upset, he thought of his parents and was afraid he'd lose Binnie like he had lost them.

Soobin felt the worst after hearing everything Kai said but before he could say anything Kai said "I'm glad you are okay but I'm really upset so I'm going to leave. I think it's best if I take some time away from you at the moment. You know I love you but mentally I'm too exhausted to be around you for the time being. Bye Binnie." then Kai walked out the door leaving everyone shocked.

Soobin broke down crying and everyone else had tears in their eyes after seeing how broke Kai actually looked saying all he said. They all knew he meant what he said and wasn't sure if it was just Soobin who he was going to take a break from.

Taehyun was quick to rush to Soobin and tell him "Huening is just upset, he was extremely worried about you, lets just give him some time to cool off and calm down. He loves you there is no way he will keep you at a distance from him for a very long time. So please calm down, don't make yourself more sick or else Kai will be even more upset and punish you even more by staying away longer and I know that's not something you want so how about you try to take it easy and just focus on recovering so that way he comes to you sooner cause I think one of the main reasons he needs to be away from you is cause he is struggling to see you in the condition you are in."

Soobin slowly calmed down then said "You are right. I'll give him the space he wants and just focus on recovering that way he will return to me sooner. I love him and I feel really bad that I even made him think he was gonna lose me like he lost his parents. I really shouldn't had let myself be put in this condition or in the situation that led to this, I feel bad I had y'all worrying over me. I promise I'll think better next time. But I'm actually curious what Kai meant when he said that he could find out what happened from Jimin?"

Jin was the one to respond with "Yeah, I think we should all let him calm down. I'm not sure who all he wants the break from but I don't think we should push ourselves on him, if he approaches the rest of us then we'll act like we normally do with him but if he does in fact try and distance himself from us then we should respect his decision, it won't be something permanent. Kai loves us all so when he is ready he will come back to whoever he decided to step away from for the time being."

Taehyun was quick to add "If he does pull away from anyone, it will be Soobin but if he does towards anyone else it will probably be anyone that makes him think of Binnie too and that basically means all of us except Beomy. Since I live with him, he'll more then likely just avoid me or ignore my existence same with Yeonie since he'll be around Beomy a lot. All we can do is still be loving towards him but do as Jin said and not push ourselves on him. His mental health is important and I think that's something we all need to realize is what he is trying to take care of right now by doing this."

They all nodded to that then Beomy said "To answer your question about what Huening meant about my brother, well while you were out Jimin managed to unlock your phone and get a hold of that Omega you went and saw last night. He scared him so bad over the phone he made him cry then he had him meet him at the arcade Jungkook and his friends found you at. We don't know exactly what happened there or after he met the Omega but we are sure he told him everything that happened. Also we do know when the cops came here they told us that the witness that saw what happened reported what they saw and gave the names of the attackers that did this to you. Then the officers told us that the attackers actually turned themselves in and showed up to confess looking all messed up and when asked what happened they told them they had fought each other over turning themselves in or not. The officers didn't believe that's the case but they are leaving it alone cause the suspects aren't changing their stories. Me and the rest think Jimin has something to do with why everyone went and reported and confessed what happened and I also believe he's who gave the suspects their injuries. Then when my brother showed up back here he was dressed differently and seemed to have been slightly injured from the way he winced when Dae hugged him and when asked he mentioned how the other 3 were much worse. So he kinda confirmed fighting 3 people so I'm gonna just assume there was 3 people that did this and if there was then, he totally handled their asses and got you the justice you deserve."

Soobin didn't know what to say to what Beomy said. He knew it was three people that had attacked him, so Jimin had to had gotten revenge on them for him and he wasn't sure if he should be happy he did that or feel bad for having him do that and being the cause that Jimin had gotten hurt. 

Before he could think to much into it Beomy said "My brother sees you as someone dear to me and our family so he did this cause he see's you as almost part of our family and did this because no one touches the people we love without paying the price. So please don't feel bad."

Soobin started to tear up but was quick to smile and say "Thank you Beomy, please make sure to tell you brother thank you for me when you go home and I'll tell him myself as soon as I can."

Beomy smiled then said "You'll tell him yourself when you are better, besides he already knows how thankful everyone is.". Not to much later the Doctor came in and did a full body check on Binnie. Once done she told him he seemed to be good and if the night went good then in the morning he would be released with pain medication and some instructions on how to help with the healing process that included the do and don'ts of what he could and couldn't do while recovering.

Soobin was happy and so was everyone else. They couldn't wait for the next morning.

Kai had went straight out the hospital and sat at a bench outside while he waited for the taxi to show up that he had called on his way outside. He knew what he had said was harsh but seeing Soobin all bruised and messed up really did something to him. He remembers his parents accident and how bruised their bodies were when he had to go to the hospital to identify them.

He hadn't been prepared for that and he wasn't prepared for Soobin either. All he could think about was how he was going to lose him like his parents and it had really started to mess with his head.

If he had showed up to the hospital and Soobin had been awake looking like that he probably wouldn't had been as messed up. But showing up, seeing him like that and not being awake had made him look so lifeless. The hours spent waiting for him to wake felt like eternity to Kai and he really felt like he had lost Soobin.

So seeing him awake and smiling like everything was okay, then hearing him talk saying he was okay and asking Kai not to cry was what finally made him snap and go off on Binnie. He knew right then and there he needed to get away for his mental health cause just looking at Binnie was hurting him and he honestly didn't want to say something he would eventually regret so he made the right choice to take a step away from him for the time being.

He knew it would be hard but it was the best thing for him at the moment, he just wasn't sure if Soobin was going to be the only one he decided to distance himself from. He figured he'd see how he felt around the others first, if it was too hard to be around them as well then he'd step away from them as well. It wouldn't be a permanent thing just a temporary solution to his problems till he was feeling better to be around the alpha.

He knew he could do it, if it was something he was gonna do for his mental health then he would do it. He would first work on taking care of himself and his mental health then return as a better version of himself and that would be the best thing for him.

The taxi pulled up 15 minutes later and he was quick to give him the address to his new home. He was looking forward to being with his new family and spending time with Dae, he honestly just wanted to get comfortable in a bed and cuddle someone that would show him all the love he so desperately felt he needed at the moment.

The drive back home was long and he was so close to falling asleep but he made sure to keeping his eyes open and would even pinch his leg every so often to wake himself up more.

He was finally home and was quick to get out the taxi smiling extremely big he turned back to the taxi and quickly handed the driver his money, told him thanks and then told him to have a nice evening. The driver was nice and wished for him to have a nice evening as well then left.

Kai was quick to walk up to the door and knock, not so long later Jimin opened the door.

Jimin wasn't expecting for Kai to show up by himself. But he was even more shocked when Kai broke down in tears the moment he saw Jimin. Jimin was worried about the Omega and quickly pulled him inside their home and hugged him tightly to himself.

Jimin had no idea what had happened and why Kai had broke down but all he could think about was that something happened to Soobin and if that was the case then he was gonna break into the jail and kill the 3 people responsible.

Dae had sensed Kai being back and was quick to run downstairs to where they were. The moment he saw how Kai was he joined the hug and told Kai not to cry that everything would be alright.

Tae, Mimi and Madds soon rushed to them when they could smell the distress coming off the Omega. No one knew what to do or what had happened but they were all feeling sad for their poor Omega sibling.

Kai had cried till he couldn't anymore and had actually tired himself out so bad that he ended up crashing out in Jimin's arms. Wanting Kai to sleep and be comfortable Jimin carried him to his room and put him to sleep on his bed with the covers over him. Dae didn't want to leave his side so he climbed in next to Kai and hugged him is his sleep were he slowly fell asleep with him.

Jimin thought the sight was beyond cute and he loved how attached Dae and Kai had gotten with one another. They really loved one another and were building such a strong bond that no one would ever come in between. Kai really was a part of their family and it was showing.

After watching them sleep for a little bit making sure that both Kai and Dae were okay, Jimin left and went back downstairs to the living room. When he got there he went straight to his phone on the couch and called Beomy.

Beomy answered right away "Hey bro, Binnie's awake and is doing good. I'll be heading home in like an hour with Taehyun and Yeonie."

Jimin was quick to ask "Where's Kai?"

At that Beomy got panicky and said "I figured he called a taxi home, if he's not there he could be waiting for us in the waiting room."

Jimin was annoyed and said "No, he's not in the waiting room. He is here. But my question is why the hell did he come home alone and why did he take a taxi home? The drive is long and he is too young and nice to be doing shit like that. Plus the way he looked when he showed up was as if he was drained of all his sunshine and then before I could even ask what was wrong he broke down in tears. He didn't talk and we couldn't say anything to calm him down, not even Dae could get him to. The only reason he is calm now is cause he cried all his tears and basically cried himself to sleep. What the hell happened? Why is our little brother Huening so upset?"

Beomy was tearing up on the other side of the phone but was quick to say "Soobin woke up and Kai went off, like he basically told Binnie he loves him but he feels he needs to distance himself from him for the time being cause he is mentally exhausted. He even brought up how Soobin made him think of his parents and how he thought he was gonna lose Binnie like he lost them. It was very emotional and then he just left. I didn't think about the whole him being alone on the long car drive home and I'm sorry. Just the way Kai left it looked like the best thing was to leave him alone and give him space. I guess this whole ordeal really did take a toll on him. I'll be heading home now, I'll even stop at the store on the way to get him a new Molang plushie and his favorite ice cream."

Jimin said "No its okay, I understand it all now. You can stay there longer if you want, Kai is asleep and I'm sure he doesn't really care to leave my bed. We'll just go tomorrow and get him a Molang plushie and his favorite ice cream. I don't think he's gonna stay distant for long but for the time being maybe that will be for the best. Tomorrow I'll talk to him and find out exactly where his mind is and see if he'll open up to me about what's going on with him. Love you and if you do decide to stay there till later make sure to come home before it starts getting dark outside. You know how I worry and hate when you drive late at night in the dark."

Beomy responded with an "Okay, I'll stay here for a little longer. Don't worry I will be okay driving home and I'm all for going tomorrow to get the things for Kai. Love you too, bye."

Jimin was glad Binnie was good but after hearing from Beomy what happened between Soobin and Kai, Jimin was worried about Kai. Just how bad did seeing Binnie the way he is mess with Kai's head. He knew he would probably be the one that needed to talk to Kai to make sure he was okay and he would but he wasn't going to push him to open up unless he wanted to. 

Tae was waiting for Jimin to get off the phone to announce he was in the room but he made sure to yell when doing so too, causing Jimin to turn around and glare at him. Tae laughed and then asked "Did you find out what happened to Kai to make him so upset?" Madds and Mimi walked in at that and were quick to look towards Jimin for his answer.

Jimin responded with "Soobin woke up" before he could finish explaining Mimi said "That's great, so shouldn't Kai be happy and not so sad?" Madds and Tae were quick to agree with Mimi.

Jimin just shook his head and then said "With everything that had been going through Kai's mind and then Soobin making it sound like it was all okay just made Kai lose it and he went off on him. Apparently seeing Soobin like that had Kai thinking of his parents and he thought he was gonna lose Binnie just like he lost them so he was happy and relieved that Soobin woke up but it was just too much for Kai. He is mentally exhausted by everything so he decided he needed to take a step away from Binnie. So for the time being he is going to distance himself from Soobin and well I'm not sure if he is with anyone else."

Madds was the one to say "Poor Kai, he really loves Binnie so he must be hurting so much just doing this. He's doing this cause its for the best for himself and he needs to take care of his mental health, I just know he is gonna need us to be here for him. This had to had been a very hard decision for him to make so he had to had been fighting with himself over his decision. When he did finally decide it and then tell Binnie I'm sure he left that hospital completely drained and it showed how depressed he is when he got home and broke down, so lets try and shower him with love and positivity."

Jimin was quick to add "Kai is having a hard time and we do need to be there for him and give him all the cuddles and loves in the world but Soobin is also going through a hard time. Soobin's not gonna have the person he has been in love with for years be there with him while he recovers, so lets try and be there for him too. We won't leave Kai alone but if Binnie ever reaches out to any of us we should show we care for him as well. Kai doing this is the right thing for him, so no way can any of us be mad at him for his decision or say its the wrong choice. Soobin could've prevented this from happening to him but we shouldn't fault him for not preventing it and that's cause he is too sweet of a person to not help others when they ask especially if he feels guilty for hurting the person. Kai being upset with him is valid and so is anyone else upset with him but he did this with good intentions he didn't know helping that Omega would result in a crazy Ex showing up with some friends and basically leave him for dead just cause the Omega told his Ex he found an alpha that is better then him. Soobin had turned down the Omega when he confessed to liking Soobin and had told the Omega he was in love with someone already and had been for years but that he would do something to make it up to the Omega since he felt bad. At first Soobin had said no to being used to get back at the Omega's Ex but when he found out the Ex had actually cheated on the Omega he decided to help so that is how he got put in the situation."

They were all shocked to find out that all this happened to Soobin just cause he was trying to do something for someone else with good intentions. They all understood Soobin was just to sweet of a person and that happened to be his weakness and was what put him in the situation, they also understood why Kai was so upset and knew everything he decided was for the best for him. So they all agreed to be there for Kai and if Soobin ever needed one of them there for him as well they would be.

Once Beomy had gotten off the phone with Jimin, Binnie was the first to ask "Is everything okay with Kai? He made it home safely right?"

Beomy smiled sadly at Binnie cause he knew answering him truthfully was going to hurt him more then make him feel better but he wasn't going to lie to his friend so he answered "He made it home. Jimin said he broke down at the house once he got there. Don't know exactly how bad since I wasn't there but from the sounds of it, it had to be pretty bad. Jimin said not even Dae could calm him down and that the only reason he's calm now is cause he cried all his tears then fell asleep. He said Kai didn't talk at all."

Hearing what Beomy just said made everyone there feel extremely sad for Kai, none of them had even noticed how this situation was getting to him. They were all just so worried for Binnie and they thought that was why Kai was so quiet and attached to Binnie's side. They had no idea is was not only cause he was worried but also cause he was scared and was thinking about his parents.

Soobin felt even worse knowing he was the cause to his Omega breaking down so bad. He never thought he'd hurt the person he loved so badly but he did and wasn't sure if he would ever be able to make it up to him. But he did know he would never give up trying cause Kai was the only person he'd ever want to end up with, he was his entire world and there was no way he'd ever give up on him.

Taehyun was the one to speak and say "Beomy I think it's best if we head home to be there when Kai wakes up. Yeonjun I'm not sure if you should come cause Soobin is your brother and even though Kai doesn't want to be near him or talk to him at the moment, he will feel bad if you left Binnie to be with him instead. Tomorrow morning you can just come over doesn't matter how early."

Yeonjun was quick to turn towards Beomy and put his hand out towards him. Beomy not understanding what Yeonjun meant grabbed his hand to hold it. Yeonjun laughed then said "No you dumby, I do love holding hands with you but that wasn't what I was trying to get you to do."

Beomy laughed at what he was told then responded with "Well what else was I suppose to think. You put your hand out towards me and said nothing so I did what I thought you wanted me to, plus I love holding your hand so I wasn't going to pass up the chance to. But if that wasn't what you wanted from me, then what did you want?"

Yeonjun smiled then answered "well that's easy, your house key."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing at Yeonjun's answer. He really just stuck his hand out for Beomy's house key and expected him to understand that without him telling him that.

Beomy responded with "It's not that I don't want to give you it but isn't it too early to give you a key to my home? Like we just started dating this morning and you know I've never done a relationship before but I'm pretty sure house keys don't get shared until the two people have been together for a good few months."

Jungkook was quick to say "Dating? So you mean to tell me y'all are officially in a relationship and my own brother didn't even mention it to me? Okay. What the hell Yeonie? Ain't I important to you anymore? Are you just gonna keep me out of your life? Cause if so then that's not brotherly and I believe you should get a job to start paying a portion of the rent since we are only roommates now."

Yeonjun busted out laughing with the rest of their friends and brother then told Jungkook "Yes we are dating. No I didn't mention it to anyone and neither has Beomy since today has been so busy. Yes you are still important to me stop being such a baby. No I will not keep you out of my life, we literally live together. I do not want to stop being brothers cause I love you as my older brother and well I also don't want to pay rent."

Jungkook laughed then said "I love you too."

Yeonjun then turned towards Beomy and said "I'm asking for your key that way when I show up at your house in the morning I won't have to wake anyone up and just use the key to get in. Don't worry, you'll get it back tomorrow. And my answer to your "if it's to early to give me a key to your house" is that we should give each other a key to our homes when we both feel comfortable to, it doesn't have to be now but it also doesn't have to be in a few months. It ultimately is up to us both and when we feel like it is something we both want to do in our relationship."

Beomgyu smiled at him then quickly pulled out his keys and gave them to Yeonjun then told him "Just take them all, I'll get them all back tomorrow. The house key is the silver key." 

Yeonjun smiled, took the keys from Beomy's hand then put them in his pocket. Taehyun was quick to say goodbye to everyone and give them all a hug. Beomgyu said bye to everyone to then gave Yeonie a quick kiss on the lips then walked out after Hyunie.

Once they were both buckled in the car they headed home, Hyunie asked to stop at the store on the way so they did. When they got there he bought some fruit and some pancake mix.

When they got home Hyunie was quick to put the fruit and pancake mix up. Then he went to Jimin's room along with Beomy to check on Kai. They opened the door and found Kai and Dae asleep with Dae hugging Kai. Jimin was sitting on the bed next to Kai watching The Notebook eating Doritos, he looked up towards them once he heard the door open up fully.

Jimin was quick to wave them over and pat the bed next to him so they sat down around him. Hyunie sat in front of Jimin and actually leaned back so he would be cuddled by Jimin and Beomy sat to Jimin's unoccupied side then leaned onto him. They all then watched the movie every once in a while glancing towards Kai and Dae.

Kai slept until 3 in the morning, he woke up with Dae hugging him and Jimin on his other side hugging Hyunie. He was debating if he should chance waking anyone up by getting up or just staying laying down till everyone woke up.

Before he could decide Beomy walked out of Jimin's bathroom and saw Kai awake. He smiled at him and asked "Are you feeling okay?" Kai looked at him then said "I'm not sure what I am at the moment."

Beomy nodded then asked "Did you want to go back to sleep? Or are you hungry?" Kai was quick to say "I'm tired but I can't seem to go back to sleep. I do feel a little hungry though. Maybe I should get up and eat something but I don't want to move and wake up Dae or Jimin and Hyunie."

Beomy understood so he told him "Jimin and Hyunie were actually waiting for you to wake up so I think we should wake them up and let them know you woke up. And once you move away from Dae I'll just put a body pillow next to him so he can hug and tuck the blanket around him."

Kai said "Okay" then gently removed Dae's arm from around his stomach and got up, Beomy was quick to place the pillow in his place and put Dae's arm over it. Beomy then shook Jimin and Hyunie awake, once they saw Kai standing next to Beomy they both smiled then got off the bed. Beomy was quick to tuck in Dae then he turned towards the others and saw Jimin and Hyunie hugging Kai.

Kai chuckled but hugged both Jimin and Hyunie back. Hyunie kissed his cheek then said "I'm gonna go make you some food" then left. Jimin kept his arms wrapped around him and asked "Do you want to go to the living room to watch something or play a game on the X-Box?"

Kai was quick to say "I think a movie would be nice to watch."

Jimin smiled then walked with him to the living room with Beomy behind them where they chose a movie then got comfortable on the couch together. Not long later Taehyun came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes for Kai with fruit on the side. Kai smiled brightly and told him "Thanks" before he started to dig into the food.

Hyunie ended up making food for the rest and they all sat in silence on the couch eating and watching The Avengers. After finishing eating and the movie finished they put on the second Movie of the series and cuddled on the couch. Beomy was tired and so were the rest but Beomy actually went to his room to sleep while the rest crashed out on the couch cuddled up next to each other with Kai in between Jimin and Taehyun. Beomy thought it was cute so he had snuck a picture before heading off to his room.

It was early the next morning when Yeonjun decided to leave the hospital and head to Beomy's place. He told his brothers and their friends bye and told them to call once Binnie was home and settled. They all said goodbye and Binnie asked him to text him and let him know how Kai was cause they all knew Yeonjun was trying to get to Beomy's early so he could be there when Kai woke up and be there for him if he allowed it.

Once the taxi dropped him off he payed and then took out Beomy's keys and unlocked the door. When he got inside he found Jimin, Kai and Taehyun on the couch the two younger asleep but Jimin had woken up to the door opening and once Yeonjun realized he accidentally woke him he apologized. Jimin was quick to tell him it was alright and then get comfy again and fall back to sleep.

Yeonjun locked the door then headed to Beomy's room, once inside his room he found him knocked out on his bed. Yeonjun placed Beomy's keys on his nightstand then quickly got under the covers with Beomy and cuddled up to him before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Beomy woke up a little later when he realized someone was cuddling him in his sleep, before he opened his eyes he realized it was his boyfriend from the scent. He smiled once he saw Yeonie's face then quickly cuddled him back before he went back to sleep.

It was around 9:30 in the morning when Dae woke up and went to find Kai, once he found him with his brother and Hyunie he was was quick to shake Jimin awake. When Jimin woke and saw Dae pouting at him he was quick to engulf him to a hug and squish him between himself and Kai. Dae chuckled then said "I woke up without Kai sleeping next to me and you weren't there either." Jimin apologized then asked if he was hungry, Dae was quick to say "Yes" so Jimin got up and started to head to the kitchen to cook breakfast while Dae snuggled up between Kai and Hyunie.

Jimin laughed at how Dae had squeezed himself between the two friends and snuggled into them. He could see how much Dae loved them both and was actually appreciative at how he was opening up and getting close to the new addictions to their family.

He finished cooking breakfast right when Madds came into the kitchen, he said "Good morning" to her then asked her "Can you go wake up Beomy, Yeonjun, Tae and Mimi. Then have Mimi to help you with the twins." Madds said "Yes" then headed off up stairs.

Jimin went to the living room couch were Kai, Dae and Taehyun were asleep and woke them up. He let them know breakfast was done and to head to the dinning table so they could eat. They all got up at the mention of food and headed off towards the dining room.

Jimin decided he'd just go get the twins from the nursery since that's where they slept last night. Madds was already coming down the stairs when he was coming out of the nursery and heading towards the dining room. When she noticed him with both babies she went and took Lanie so then she could put her in her high chair while Jimin put her brother in his.

Not long later Mimi, Beomy and Yeonjun came into the room and sat down to eat. Tae still hadn't came down so Jimin went back to his room where he had to gently wake him and make sure to mention food for him to finally get up. He looked tired but his box smile was all he had to show to make Jimin smile and help him out his bed so they could go eat together.

They were all eating now talking about anything random when Hyunie said "Were y'all still gonna tell us those secrets?"

Jimin smiled towards him and told him "Yes" Madds then said "I think we should actually tell all of you, including y'alls friends and brothers."

Jimin was shocked at what Madds had said but before he could say anything all his siblings were quick to agree. Kai was actually the one to say "I think if Jimin thought it was better to just tell a little bit of us first then it has to be for a reason and we should wait to tell the others."

Jimin smiled towards Kai but then said "If you guys really want to tell them then we will but after I actually get comfortable and close to them like we have with Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun. So I think we should wait to tell them. Maybe in another 2 weeks or so? I'm just not comfortable telling Jungkook or Joon and Hobi. Yeah we've forgiven them but I don't want the looks or unwanted alpha statements."

Mimi was the one to say "We understand and if this is what you want cause you are not yet comfortable with those 3 alphas then we will wait. But we should tell Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun today."

Jimin agreed and said "Once we are done with breakfast we can go into the living and talk with them." Everyone else agreed then continued eating their food.

Soobin was released around 10 in the morning, Jungkook and his friends babied him all the way home. They did it so much he was starting to hate being released and was wishing he could go back to the hospital.

He decided to text his brother and see how Kai was so he did, he texted him "Hey, I'm home. I really do not want these people around me any longer, they keep acting like I'm fragile and won't let me do anything alone. I hate it here." "But anyways, how's Kai? Does he look okay? Is he eating? Did he get enough sleep? He's doing better right? Is he smiling again?"

Yeonjun was just finishing his food when he got his brothers text. He could tell he was really worried about Kai so he responded to his text right away "That's good, I'll see you at home a little later. What did you expect, you were just in the hospital after being beaten and knifed, there is no way our older over protective brother and his protective friends are not going to be treating you this way. They love you so just try and milk the situation maybe Jungkook will get you whatever you ask him to at the moment." "Kai seems to be doing okay, I haven't really talked to him yet. He looks okay just tired like he is not sleeping but he was sleeping when I showed up so it could be all the worrying from yesterday taking a toll on him. He is eating. I'm not sure if he has gotten enough sleep, I'd have to ask Beomy later. I don't know if he's doing better. I have seen him smiling but its not as much as he used to or as bright either. I know you are worried about him and miss him but try and focus on recovering. We will make sure to update you on how he's doing."

Soobin responded with "I guess I understand why they are treating me like this but I still don't like it. Also I'm not you so I won't try to milk Jungkook into getting me things but if I ever do decide to I'll make sure to tell him you told me to do it lol" "I am worrying about him, I know I need to focus on recovering but all I can think about is him and if he's doing okay. I do miss him, I miss him so much and it sucks that I can't just show up where he is and give him hugs and cuddles. I will try to focus on recovering though. Thank you bro for everything, I look forward to any update you tell me about Kai."

Yeonjun responded with "You might not like it but you might want to get used to how they are treating you cause until you are completely recovered this is how you'll be treated and just an FYI I will also be treating you that way. I kinda figured you wouldn't do it but if you do and tell him I told you to he will completely believe you lol" "I know you miss him and this is hurting you but the sooner you recover the sooner we can try and figure out how to fix the friendship between you two. I just know he misses you just as much bro. Well we just finished eating and are gonna have a talk. I'll talk to you later baby bro. Love you."

Soobin replied with "Okay, you're right I'll try and focus on my recovery more but I'm not promising Kai won't be on my mind 24/7. I do hope our friendship is fixable. I'll talk to you later Yeonie. Love you too."

Soobin decided he'd just eat something then sleep cause he was beyond tired. Jungkook and Jin were quick to make him food and then got him sitting up on his bed to eat. When he finished his food Yoongs took all the dirty dishes to Hobi to clean and Joon put on a movie for him to watch while Jungkook and Jin fluffed his pillows and made sure to get him comfortable enough to lay down and fall asleep.

Soobin didn't like all the attention or babying he was getting but he was appreciative towards his brother and his friends that were like brothers to him as well. He thanked them for everything and then slowly drifted off to sleep. He was still sad about Kai but from how he was being treated he knew he was loved and cherished so it lifted his spirits a bit.

Finally they had all finished breakfast, Kai was the first to finish and leave the table. Soon Dae, Beomy and Yeonjun followed behind him. Jimin, Madds, Tae, Mimi and Taehyun were the last with the twins to finish. Jimin was quick to clean up the table then get Molan and take her to the living room with Madds getting Minjun.

Tae ended up taking Dae to his room to play with his toys, while Jimin and Madds set up the playpen to put the twins in to play with their toys. Once all done everyone got settled into the couches and recliner in the living so they could talk finally.

Jimin decided to say everything "It wasn't a random home invasion. Y'all have probably got a little suspicious of me and the things I've done like fighting with multiple people at once, the hacking into phones and getting peoples locations. Well there is a reason I'm extremely good at it. See our parents weren't exactly people that had normal day jobs. They were spies, they were called when a crime organization was getting to big and doing to many terrible things and the authorities couldn't get a handle on the situations. My mom had been on leave once she got pregnant but our dad still did it. I would help since I was so good at hacking into things, we all trained with our parents just in case anyone ever showed up and we needed to fight against them to stay alive. The government were the ones that hired my parents and when they saw how amazing we all were with fighting they had told our parents they would like us to join and become spies ourselves, our parents had declined and told them no, they told our parents if we ever changed our minds then we'd be welcomed they were especially wanting me to join since I had the hacking skills. Well anyway that day we were warned by our dads boss that our location had been compromised and that people were sent out to take out our parents. We were already moving so we were quick to try and finish packing what we had left so we could leave but the people that had been sent had showed up earlier then we were told and well we fought. They were sent after my parents cause that was all they knew about, see the information that had been documented on them was a alias and it didn't show they had kids. So when I helped fight they found out about me and we knew they were gonna come looking for me cause to them I am a threat they need to eliminate. I would go after them and just end this once and for all but we have no idea what crime organisation it was that sent those people after us."

Yeonjun and Kai were shocked but Taehyun had already knew from when he worked at he club about the parents being spies but he was surprised to hear about Jimin helping his parents with his hacking and that him and his siblings were basically trained in fighting as spies since their parents wanted to make sure they would be able to defend themselves if anyone every got to them.

It was Kai that said "Okay so Madds being y'alls older sister was one secret, what you just told us about your parents being spies and y'all being trained spies was the second secret then what was the third secret?"

Taehyun looked towards his new mom and said "You're their older sister?" Madds laughed at his reaction then said "Yes sweetie, they are my younger siblings. So technically Jimin, Tae, Beomy, Dae and Minjun are your uncles and Mia and Molan are your aunts now." Everyone laughed at his facial reaction then he said "So I have aunts and uncles that are younger then me? That doesn't mean they get to boss me around if I'm older right? Cause I won't listen if they try too, just saying."

Madds and the rest busted out laughing at his response and Jimin was the one to say "No if you are older then you hold more authority then them, even if Dae tries to tell you other wise cause that would be something he'd try." Hyunie laughed then said "If he tries cause he wants me to play with him or watch something with him then I'll listen to him but I will draw the line at him telling me to do everything and anything he tells me to do." Everyone understood that and agreed to his statement.

Yeonjun was the one to say "So what was the third secret?"

Jimin smiled at them then said "Do you guys know anything about The Royals? I'm sure y'all have heard stories about them growing up, if not from your parents then from other kids at school that were told the stories. And if not then they are the Alphas, Betas and Omegas that are from a bloodline that everyone considered Royal blood cause they were special. Well our third secret has to do with The Royals."


	9. The Park’s Biggest Secret Revealed

They had all been told stories about “The Royals” growing up. 

They were special and some what stronger then others that didn’t have the same special blood, hence they were called “The Royals” and their blood “Royal blood”.

Over 80 years ago all those with the “Royal blood” were supposedly killed and with them being killed it ended The Royal Bloodline.

So nobody really knew why they were considered special, just that they were.

Anyone alive from that time that did know never told the full truth about them, all they would say was that they could do things others couldn’t and that killing them was the wrong and cowardly way to go and they actually were sad for what had happened in that time.

The Royals were a mystery from the past that never truly completely vanished from memory because of the stories of special Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that were so special that they were extinguished out of fear of what they could possibly do if they weren’t killed off.

Yes in the stories that were past down it was always included that it was all out of fear and everyone that was involved with their extinction or sat by without helping, had all had great regret and wish they had gone about it in a different way.

But since they couldn’t they had chose to at least pass down stories even if they never told anyone what The Royals could do they would at least let them know what mistakes they made out of fear and hopefully teach others to do things differently in the future.

So it came with great surprise when Jimin said that their third secret had to do with The Royals.

Kai was the first to ask Jimin “What exactly he meant?” and Jimin not wanting to keep them confused had explained everything to them.

Kai, Yeonjun, and Taehyun were not prepared for the bomb The Park Family dropped on them but after hearing everything, they completely understood why they were very secretive and cautious on letting others into their lives.

They had a whole lot of questions they wanted to ask but figured they should wait till they had completely processed the fact that The Park Family all had Royal blood.

Meaning that all those years back, The Royals weren’t extinguished and some managed to had survived.

Jimin and his siblings could tell that Kai, Taehyun, and Yeonjun were still processing what they were told so they decided to just wait for the questions that were to come.

They knew it wouldn’t be something to just easily take in so their shocked faces weren’t a surprise to them.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure if he should go hug his Omega or just stay seated where he was across from him and just wait for him to talk first.

But seeing as he wasn’t to sure how he was gonna react to him hugging him after being told such information he decided to just wait it out, even if it was getting kind of hard not to just go hold him close to him and hope he wouldn’t push him away.

To be completely honest Beomy was kinda on the edge cause he didn’t really know if his Omega was gonna stay his after hearing that he was different, he didn’t think Yeonjunie would leave him because of this but he also wasn’t so sure if this was something that would be too much for him.

Yeonjun could smell the scent coming off his Alpha and he realized that he was probably stressing on how they were gonna react to what they were just told.

So to ease his Alpha’s worries he quickly got up and walked straight to him pulled him up and kissed him right in front of everyone.

When he pulled away he was quick to say “Sorry, I could tell I worried you from my unresponsive ass but I was just processing everything still. I still want to be with you and this changes nothing. All this information did was help me understand better why y’all are so secretive and cautious with others.”

Beomy was so happy to hear what he was just told that he didn’t care where they were and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck and kissed him. It took Yeonjun a minute to respond but he was quick to kiss him back.

Kai was the one to say “You two are so sweet and cute but there are babies in here and they do not need to see y’all making out.” Beomgyu was quick to pull away and say “Sorry” Yeonjun just smirked then said “I’m not.” Making everyone laugh.

Madds was the next to ask if any of them had any questions they would like answered. Kai was the first to say “I thought all The Royals had been killed off all those years ago?”

Jimin smiled at him and said “Well technically all The Royals were, as far as everyone knew all The Royals were killed off. But you see some Royals kept their families secret and some kept their lovers secret. So the ones that had families that were a secret their families survived meaning their pups were able to live. Then the ones that had secret lovers well some of those lovers happened to be pregnant so those unborn Royals lived. Thus “The Royals” weren’t exactly extinguished to extinction.”

Yeonjun was quick to ask “Wait so does Taehyung have Royal blood too?”

Taehyung smiled at the Omega and said “Yes I do, my birth parents also had Royal blood. Our mom and dad plus my birth parents came from a pure Royal bloodline meaning they had all had pups with another Royal.”

Jimin was quick to add “Our grandmother, our mother’s mom wasn’t Royal but she also wasn’t her birth mom. Her birth mom was Royal but had died giving birth to our mother and our grandfather ended up falling in love with who would come to raise our mother and be known as our grandmother. She was an amazing grandma, so were the rest of our grandparents but they all died years ago. The reason I’m telling y’all about our Non Royal grandmother is cause just like our grandpa, all of us don’t care if we end up with a Royal or a Non Royal so Yeonjun you don’t have to worry about that, I could tell you kinda got a little worried when Tae was talking.”

Yeonjun was quick to smile and say “I’m glad you told us about her. I was a little worried but I’m not anymore.”

Beomy was quick to hug him and say “If you fall for me and I fall for you like I already feel myself doing then I’ll always choose you no matter what.”

Yeonjun smiled and kissed him on the cheek then said “I feel the same.”

Taehyun was quick to say “That was so disgustingly cute and I’m not sure if I should gag or coo at you two.” With that everyone busted out laughing at what Taehyun said.

Soon the question Jimin was waiting for was asked and it was of course by Kai “So since you guys are apart of “The Royals” that are very much mysterious to us can y’all tell us just what is so special about y’all and what exactly did the stories mean by y’all could do things others couldn’t?”

Jimin then answered with “Well everyone with Royal blood is special in their own ways. You see what was special about us “Royals” is that we all have abilities. We don’t know Dae’s or the Twins’s abilities yet. Usually around the age of 4 is when the ability starts to present itself but we haven’t seen anything from Dae and he hasn’t told us anything about him being able to do anything he couldn’t before. So the reason for us being called special is cause of our abilities.”

Hearing that they all had abilities was the biggest shock to the three and they were quick to ask what the older siblings abilities were and so the next few hours were spent talking about all of their abilities and exactly what had happened with Jimin and his parents that night.

The Park Family had finally opened up to others and felt beyond relieved that the new additions to their family had taken everything so well and were willing to stick with them still and also keep their secrets.

It was a start they felt to an amazing new beginning.

They just hoped the rest of their new friends would react just as positively towards them when they were finally let in on everything.


	10. The Park’s Abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a big fan of Charmed and Piper was my favorite sister so I just knew I had to use her powers for one of the siblings when I was thinking of abilities for them. So Beomgyu’s abilities are based off of hers just a little different on who they can work on.

Mia was the first to tell about her abilities “My powers aren’t so great but they do come in handy. They are actually why you three are here with us. You see I can feel others emotions and I also get good or bad vibes off people. There are also times that I can get more clearer readings off people, sometimes it’s cause they are so terrible that it’s like their negative energy is too much and makes me sick or warns me to stand clear of them, other times it’s like a sense of security like the person is so trustworthy and safe to be around. With y’all’s group the first time I met y’all I got the safety and trustworthiness feelings. Then when I saw Kook after school that day and I yelled for him it was because my wolf said “Our Pack, Our Home” so I invited y’all home that night. My Mother would always tell me My Wolf knew things and that I should always listen and trust in it so that’s what I do. So yeah, I believe y’all’s whole group is meant to be apart of ours too.”

Kai, Taehyun, and Yeonjun were happy hearing everything Mia had said. Kai actually got up and went to cuddle up with her after cause he knew she just opened up and he wanted her to feel appreciated for doing so. 

Mia appreciated Kai for being his sweet self, she knew she is younger then Kai but she honestly feels beyond protective of him and doesn’t care if she is the baby out of all the grownups, she would forever treat Kai like he is the baby.

To Mia, Kai was too kind for this world and Mia knew how messed up people could be and take advantage of people like him, so she was thinking about asking Jimin if it would be fine to train him. So just in case he was ever alone and anyone tried to hurt him, he’d be able to get away with little to no injuries. She wasn’t sure how to convince her brother but she was gonna work on it til he agreed.

Beomgyu was the next to tell about his “I stop or more like freeze time. I can freeze anything or anyone I want, I’ve frozen Tae and Min a couple times and accidentally froze my dad once. Also I can blow up things but I’m still trying to get used to that ability so I don’t use it on others. But yeah those are my powers.”

Yeonjun was quick to ask “Did you accidentally freeze Tae & Min like you did your Dad?”

Beomy laughed then said “No, they got annoying and I got fed up with their bickering a few times so I froze them to shut them up. My dad however got in the way once when it was meant for them. He laughed when I unfroze him then Tae & Min got even more annoying so I left the room.” everyone laughed at Beomy’s explanation.

  
Taehyung was next “Okay, I bet none of you can guess what mine is?” After all three nodded a no, he continued on with “Well mine is actually pretty awesome. You see, I can hear everyone’s thoughts and also put thoughts in others minds. I can also control others if I want to. Like I could totally make Min bark right now.”

Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun were smiling so big and were quick to ask him to do it. Making The Park Family laugh.

Jimin was quick to say “Okay Tae, quit messing with them and tell them the truth.”

Realizing Taehyung had lied to them they were quick to get up and jump on him. They started to tickle him, making him laugh and beg for mercy.

When they finally got off him and went back to sitting where they were, Tae decided to finally be serious and tell them the truth “Okay that wasn’t my ability but you gotta admit, I totally had y’all believing me.” then showed his boxy smile, everyone else laughed and smiled at him then got quiet for him to continue “Well I guess my powers aren’t that cool but I can teleport and I can also manipulate electricity or lightning & the nature elements aka water, fire, earth, & air. I can totally amaze y’all the next time there is a thunder storm but only if y’all would like to see it, that is.”

All three agreed to wanting to see what Tae would show them the next time there was a thunder storm. 

Kai asked excitedly “Would all of you show us y’all’s abilities? Well the ones that can show theirs that is.”

Mimi answered with “Of course if you wanna see, then they will show all three of you their awesomeness.” 

Kai was beyond happy and excited so he continued to ask “So what’s Madds and Jimin’s abilities?”

Maddie loving how all of them were extremely excited hearing everything was quick to say “Mine are actually pretty simple. I have super strength and I can also fly. Our Mom could fly and she also had the ability Mimi has, Our Dad had telekinesis and the ability to manipulate the nature elements plus electricity or lightning like Tae.”   
  


“That’s so cool, y’all’s parents seem awesome too.” said Kai.

Mimi smiled at Kai then said “Yeah they were pretty amazing parents. I’m sure they would’ve loved y’all and y’all would’ve loved them too.”

Kai replied “I’m sure you are right besides even though I’ll never be able to meet them I can truthfully say I do love them because they gave us y’all.”

The Parks fell even more in love with Kai and were quick to surround him and give him the biggest group hug they could.

Yeah he loved their parents for giving him them. But they also loved his parents for giving them him.

Jimin knew he needed to tell them his so he was quick to leave the group hug to say “Well I have more abilities then the rest. I can shape-shift into different animals. Our Mom actually believed if I continued to practice then eventually I’d be able to shape-shift into other people as well but well I kinda stopped practicing with it cause it’s very tiresome and I can only stay in the shape for a few hours. I can also manipulate air and electricity or lightning, Tae and Dad got all those other elements to control but just these two are enough for me. I have telekinesis like Our Dad. I can also make a, well I’m not sure what to call it, it’s either an invisible wall, force field or shield but I haven’t mastered it or the telekinesis. Then about 6 months ago I got a new ability and that is the ability to heal. It came 2 months after everything that happened with our parents as far as I know it’s a pretty good ability but I have found out that I cannot use it on myself and I can either heal the injuries or make it worse. So since I’m still semi brand new with it and until I master it I do not want to use it on anyone so that’s why I didn’t use it on Soobin cause I didn’t want to make it worse and make him get stuck in the hospital longer.”

Taehyun asked “How’d you even realize you had the ability to heal?”

Jimin looked kinda sad but answered with “It was around the time the twins were born, Dae was trying to help get things packed so we could leave and didn’t listen when I told him to walk and watch where he walks and so he ran and ended up falling and slicing his hand open on something in the hotel room. It was pretty nasty and I freaked out. All I know is I ran to him, picked him up and was trying to hold his wound shut while yelling at Tae and Beomy to get a towel. But then we all noticed the light my hands started to emit on his wound and when I removed my hands his wound was just a little cut.”

Kai then asked “Then how’d you figure you can make things worse instead of just healing?”

Tae was the one to answer “I gave Jimin the bright idea to practice on me, so I’d make a little cut on my hand then I’d have him heal the cut. The first time went great, not a single problem. But the second time didn’t go so well, you see instead of closing the cut he made it bigger and deeper and he completely freaked but because he freaked he ended up healing it completely and left no scar or anything so all ended well. But since then he hasn’t actually wanted to try since he’d need to try on well me, Madds or Beomy and he doesn’t want to end up hurting any of us. So yeah that’s how we know it’s not just simply healing.”

Yenjun then asked “Why can you only manipulate air and electricity? Also that night you used your abilities to fight, didn’t you? That’s probably a big reason why those people are after you, right?”

Jimin smiled at him then said “I can’t really know why only air and electricity but it’s what I got. Also yeah the Alphas and Betas they sent had some Royals in them so that’s why it was a harder fight and how they were able to get the drop with the knife on My Dad, it’s also why I got distracted it wasn’t something I was expecting. But from the looks on the other guys faces they weren’t expecting me to have any abilities either. Like I said before I have telekinesis and that force field thing but I didn’t get any of my powers like the rest did. You see my siblings have all had their abilities since they were around 4 but me I’d get like a little glimpse of something but then it’d go away it wasn’t till around 16 that my powers legitimately came and stayed. Since I’d gone so long without them I was so used to just fighting hand to hand so that’s what I was doing in the beginning of the fight but it was like after seeing them do that to My Dad and then My Mom bringing me back out of my head I finally started to use my telekinesis and well I know I should’ve stopped that last guy but seeing My Parents I didn’t care I just wanted to save them. What use that really was though. But if I had to guess me being a Royal is a reason they are being persistent at finding me.”

Kai was the one to ask what no one thought to though “Why hasn’t Dae shown his? Why hasn’t he gotten even a little glimpse like Jimin said he would get before he got his permanently?”

Jimin was the one to say “Well honestly I’m not sure, with me I got a glimpse starting when I turned 4, like the ability would show itself then be gone. It was beyond frustrating to tell you the truth. But I’m not quite sure, maybe he has but he hasn’t noticed or has noticed and is keeping it to himself. But I honestly don’t know.”

Kai’s question had everyone now wondering if Dae in fact did have glimpses of his abilities already or if his abilities had come but he was keeping it from them. 

Dae was a very open book to his siblings but what if he was scared to tell them? But then again what if he had already told them without them knowing?


	11. Jungkook’s Love & Protectiveness for Soobin

Jungkook knew he was being a little over cautious with Soobin. But Binnie was still recovering and he didn’t want him moving around a lot if he didn’t have to.

So it came to no surprise that he was asking his baby brother to stay home for a week. The way Jungkook felt was it shouldn’t be that hard for him to agree to, yeah he’d miss a week of school if he listened to what Jungkook wanted him to do but it was for his own good.

Soobin complained but eventually gave into his brothers very annoying request. He was more for it then he let Kook believe cause to him it was a blessing in disguise since he wouldn’t be at school so he wouldn’t see Kai and be given the cold shoulder.

He’d be able to just bare the pain of not having Kai around without having to see Kai and be completely heart broken when Kai didn’t talk to him or smile at him.

After Soobin was released from the hospital and before Jungkook and the rest were to head back to school and Soobin would be lounging around their apartment waiting for either brother to get home he decided he’d have Jungkook spend the day with him.

Jungkook was quick to agree and even had his friends join them. They had breakfast then laid in Jungkook’s king sized bed all surrounding Soobin and just relaxed letting Binnie take a lot of naps through out the day.

They had fun. Jin cooked with Yoongs when lunch and dinner had come around letting the rest continue to just stay in bed with Binnie.

Hobi made sure to keep Binnie in a good mood when he was awake.

Joon got all Binnie’s schoolwork together so he could turn in for him the next day and Kook stayed glued to his side asking through out the day when he was awake if he wanted or needed anything.

They would’ve continued to cuddle with Binnie but the rest still had school in the morning and it was already past 12.

So Soobin thanked them all for spending the day with him and then bid them all a good night and went to his room to sleep, of course Kook was helping him the whole way not letting him do anything on his own still.

After all their friends left he told Kook that he really appreciated everything him and their friends do for him but then continued to tell him that he’d need start letting him do something’s on his own.

He was quick to make it clear that Kook would need to let him start walking from place to place in their apartment especially since they’d all be at school during the week and he wouldn’t have anyone there when they were at school to help him around anyways.

Jungkook was very against it even said “Then I guess I’ll be staying home with you all week.”

Binnie wasn’t really surprised by his brother, in fact he had expected that reply so he already had a reply ready to counter his annoyingly stubborn brother anyway.

”Yeonjunie was basically attacked last week by some dumb alpha, you need to be at that school to watch after him just in case Beomy isn’t around the next time some dumb alpha tries something. Besides you shouldn’t be missing classes because of me. If you were to fall behind in any class I’d totally blame myself and carry around the guilt of ruining my brothers school life.”

Soobin made sure to put the most pathetic look on his face with the saddest pout he could muster when telling him about carrying around guilt for ruining his life and it was all Jungkook needed to admit defeat.

Kook quickly replied with “Okay, Okay I’ll go to school. Just stop making that face. Oh and FYI I wouldn’t blame you for anything and you definitely would never ruin my life, school wise or otherwise. But I know you would feel guilty and I can’t stand to be the cause of you looking so sad so I’ll go to school if that’s truly what you want.”

Binnie smiled and nodded at his big brother then told him to go to sleep so he’d get some rest for school in the morning. Jungkook not wanting to leave his brother decided to sleep with him for the night.

He was extremely gentle cuddling next to him to make sure not to hurt him and Binnie was quick to cuddle up with his brother as well. They both went to sleep happy and relaxed.  
  


Jungkook hated leaving to school in the morning, he wanted to just go back to sleep with Soobin in his bed and just love on him all day but he knew Binnie would be upset that he didn’t go to school so he reluctantly pulled himself as carefully and quietly as he could from Soobin’s side.

Once he was up and standing beside Binnie’s bed he leaned down to leave a quick forehead kiss to his baby brother before leaving to get ready for school.

He made sure to leave a note for Soobin on his nightstand letting him know there was food he could just heat up once he woke up and that he’d be getting texts through out the day from him checking in on him.

When he made it to the school he was kinda down. He usually went to school with both brothers then they’d head off to their friends once on campus but today he had neither of them.

Not feeling like going to see his friends he simply went to his classroom. Yes he was extremely early but the classroom was open so he just went to his seat and put his head down to sleep.

He didn’t really care for today’s classes so he didn’t really mind if no one woke him.

Jungkook was peacefully sleeping when Hobi woke him up, he noticed Tae and Jimin siting in their seats looking at him and didn’t even care to acknowledge anyone. Simply told Hobi he was tired and would sleep through first period to just wake him when it was over.

Hobi knew the professor wouldn’t say anything or mind that Kook slept cause he always had his work done and turned in on time, plus every time Kook would sleep through this class he’d pull his recorder out to record the professor just in case he said something extremely important.

Once Hobi sat down at his seat he looked towards Kook once more and saw him pulling out his recorder pressing record then putting it on his desk before putting his head back down and going back to sleep. He could tell Kook was tired but the look in his eyes showed sadness as well as tiredness.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any type of response from Kook till they were alone he figured he’d wait till after school to see what was wrong.

So for the rest of the period he listened to the small lecture the professor gave, writing down notes and writing down what their assignments were. Every now and then he’d look towards Kook to check if he was awake. But like Jungkook had told him he really did sleep through the class period.

Feeling bad that he’d be disturbing Kook’s peaceful sleep Hobi decided to wake him as gently as he could. It was after the fifth attempt of Kook not showing any signs of actually waking up that Hobi decided he’d just do it aggressively.

So with a quick “Forgive me Kook” he shoved him off his seat and watched as Kook landed on the ground with a scream and then ran for his life when Kook said “Run”.

Hobi was already across campus when Jungkook managed to tackle him and proceed to put him in a headlock. Tae and Jimin seeing everything decided they wanted to see how Hobi was going to get out of this so they followed.

Hobi had managed to get out of the headlock and run towards Tae once he noticed him and his brother. Tae not know what to do quickly shoved Hobi behind him and Jimin.

Kook stopped in his tracks once he saw who was shielding his friend. He simply smiled towards Hobi and said “They won’t always be around to save you. Besides taking your punishment sooner rather then later would be a smarter choice for you Hobbs.”

Jimin listening to everything that was said thought it was kinda cute and funny how these friends acted with one another. You could tell there wasn’t really any threat coming from Jungkook towards Hobi it was just the way they fooled around and teased each other.

Jimin for some reason wanted to talk with Jungkook. Ever since he saw him when they got into class that morning he could tell something was off about him, wasn’t too sure what was wrong with him and kinda wanted to ask him if he was okay.

Realizing that his thoughts were pushing him towards Jungkook he decided it was probably time to head to next period since they were kinda late.

Without showing his panic because of where his thoughts just were Jimin said “I think it’s cute that y’all are playing so early in the morning but imma head to class with Tae now since we got side tracked watching y’all’s funny little display of affection. See you two later. Oh and try not to die so soon Hobi, my brother here seems to have taken a liking to you and I would hate to see him sad over not being able to make you flustered anymore.”

Hobi and Jungkook were both taken back by Jimin’s remark Hobi more then Kook but Tae laughed at their reactions none the less. Tae feeling even confident turned towards Hobi and kissed his cheek before walking off with Jimin.

Hobi was quick to scream to no one in particular “I get a kiss from my future boyfriend and Jungkook got nothing from his crush, today is going to go so well for me.”

Jimin still being within earshot of what Hobi said was quick to stop and turn around then scream “Hey” after catching both boys attention he walked back towards them Tae quickly following him and said to Hobi “Keep up with that attitude towards Kook and Tae won’t be your future boyfriend. He’ll be the guy that got away instead.”

He was gonna walk away then but quickly turned towards Kook and said “Oh and Kook I’m not sure what’s wrong with you but I do hope you cheer up.” he winked towards him then grabbed Tae and walked back towards their class.  
  


To say Tae was surprised by what his brother just did would be an understatement. Once they were both in their next class Tae was quick to pull his brother into his arms and whisper yell “WTF was that? I thought you didn’t want to get to close to Jungkook? You basically just bullied my future bf and flirted with the Alpha you wanted to stay far away from.”

Jimin not particularly liking what Tae was saying was quick to say “We should be paying attention to class. Besides I wasn’t flirting I was just trying to lift his spirits. Him being all blue mood was kinda getting to me and I just wanted to make him smile and I wasn’t bullying Hobi. I just gave him a taste of his own medicine since he decided to tease Jungkook with me, I teased him with you. Also I might not want to get to close to Jungkook but I can still be friendly and kinda be friends just not the close type of friends with him. So let it go."

Tae replied with "Fine, I'll drop it for now. But this conversation isn't over bro." Jimin just nodded and then started to pay attention to class.

The rest of the school day went pretty much the same as it always did for Jimin. It was just a little different now cause he’d talk with his brother and when someone would approach him he’d politely as he could tell them he wasn’t interested in any conversation.

His classes with Jungkook were a little hard for him to concentrate in since he kept having this pull from his wolf to be with Jungkook, he ignored it to the best of his abilities but he did get slightly annoyed when their last shared class came around.

It was the last class period for the day and he had wished Kook had just stayed away from him but for some reason he decided he was gonna sit right next to Jimin since it was empty and no one had ever tried to sit with Jimin before.

Jimin didn’t even need to look to see who had sat down next to him, his wolf all but confirmed who he thought it might be. He decided to keep his face forward and not give Jungkook any type of acknowledgment.

It went fine the first half of class but halfway through Jungkook decided to say “Thank you for earlier, I guess today I wasn't so cheery but I do appreciate you going out of your comfort zone to try and comfort me. It was actually really sweet and having you get Hobi to shut up was a blessing to all of second period.”

Jimin didn’t mean to laugh at the comment about Hobi but he couldn’t stop himself. His laugh got pretty much everyone’s attention but he didn’t care, they couldn’t see his face anyways and he kinda missed laughing more.

He was laughing so hard that he didn’t even realize it caused him to lean into Jungkook's side until after he finished.

He was quick to lean away and back into his seat and then apologized but Jungkook stopped him and said “I actually love your laugh, if I could I’d make it my life’s mission to make you laugh at least once a day.”

Jimin got extremely flustered at that and was quick to look back towards the front of the class, hoping that time would go by faster so he could get as far away from Jungkook as possible.

Jungkook was wishing he could see Jimin’s face at the moment because he could just tell he was blushing and even though he wanted to see him blush he was kinda happy no one else could see either.

Deciding he still wanted to converse with Jimin he said “I hope you don’t mind but since no one sits with you during this period, I figured I’d just make this my seat from now on. Besides I’d love to become friends and sitting with you I feel can help us to become closer.”

Hearing what Jungkook said made Jimin’s heart stop for a second. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that.

He really didn’t want to become closer but he also didn’t want to hurt Jungkook’s feelings. The Alpha had actually been surprisingly sweet towards him, yeah Jungkook had made a very bad first impression at his house but he’s shown how caring and sweet he was towards the people he cared about afterwards.

Not sure if he’d regret his decision he quickly said “You can sit here, even if I was against it there is no rule in this classroom about changing seats. As far as getting close, well I say we become friends. We’ll have to wait for the future to see if we become close or not though.”

Jungkook was beyond happy with his answer. He quickly told Jimin that he’d take what he could get and that he’d never give up trying to become close anyways so if all he needed was to wait and see then he’d do just that.

Jimin was regretting his reply as soon as Kook said he’d wait to see them become close. He was hoping Jungkook would be satisfied with just being friends even if they weren't the close kind.

To Jimin they weren’t gonna be close friends but the way he saw it Jungkook should’ve been satisfied they weren’t just mere schoolmates anymore.

But from the looks of it Kook was gonna do anything and wait as long as he needed to, to become close friends the kind that were basically best friends and Jimin wasn’t to sure how he should feel about that.  
  


Jungkook was happy when school was finally over, yeah he wanted to spend more time with Jimin but he really wanted to get home to check on his brother.

He texted him through out the day, he got replies when Binnie was awake letting him know he was fine and to pay attention in class. He even got a few telling him to stop bothering him and his beauty sleep, those were the ones Jungkook loved the most cause he knew that his baby brother was getting rest like he was hoping he would.

As soon as they were let out Jungkook went straight to Yeonjun’s last class to pick him up. Upon arriving he was met with Beomy waiting outside his brothers class, he told him hi and thanked him for protecting his brother last week then hugged him.

Beomy was caught off guard but was quick to tell him it was no problem and hugged him back. As soon as Yeonjun got out he went straight to Beomy for a kiss and then gave Kook a hug.

Kook asked Yeonjun if he would be going home with him and when Yeonjun said he’d get dropped off later Jungkook was quick to say okay giving him a hug, kiss to the forehead then told them both to be careful and then rushed out. Yeonjun and Beomy were quick to scream after him an okay.

When Jungkook got to the parking lot he saw his friends waiting by his vehicle, he also saw Jimin’s group which included Kai and Taehyun waiting outside Jimin’s van not so far away.

Not caring to talk with anyone he quickly told his friends he’d see them later then got into his vehicle to leave.

Before he could take off Hobi was quick to reopen his door and say “Hey, why you in such a hurry? Is something going on? Also I kinda wanted to check on you, you haven’t been yourself today.”

Jungkook smiled at Hobi and replied “Thank you Hobbs but I’m okay. I just need to get to Binnie, being away from him while he’s hurt and doing everything on his own doesn’t give me a good feeling. So I’m just in a hurry to get to him and smother him in my love and cuddles.”

His friends finally realizing why Jungkook was in a hurry quickly told him to go and that they’d be there to help smother Binnie in love once they finished things they all had to do. Jungkook agreed to letting them go over later then left.  
  


Jimin and his family were not that far away so they heard what Jungkook said about Binnie. Kai feeling beyond depressed that he couldn’t and wouldn't just go to Soobin decided he’d check in on him without him knowing.

He went to Taehyun and asked if he could use his phone. As soon as Taehyun gave Kai his phone he went to get into the van, he decided to go to the very back and sat between Dae who was already buckled into his car seat and Mia who was leaning against the window sleeping.

Deciding his shoulder would be more comfortable then the window Kai woke Mia up and told her to sleep on his shoulder which she did.

Jimin had put the vehicle on once he finished buckling up the twins in their car seats, he told them the A/C was on and then went back to stand outside the vehicle with Taehyun and Taehyung.

They were waiting for Beomy and Yeonjun since they needed to decide who would be going in the the car to go grocery shopping and who would be driving the van and everyone in the van home.

Kai getting back to what he wanted to do quickly opened up Taehyun’s text messages and sent a text to Soobin acting like he was Taehyun.

**Taehyun**

Hey Bin, how are you feeling?

Heard you were home alone and just wanted to make  
sure you are doing okay  
  


**Soobin**

Hey Hyunie, I’m doing okay

It was kinda hard moving around since I’m still really sore and in  
pain but I’m okay

How’s Kai doing?

I miss him dearly but I know I fucked up

I should’ve never agreed to help that Omega

But I felt guilty for turning him down so I did what he asked, I  
didn’t think his ex was a psycho

You know when they showed up and attacked me all that dude kept  
saying was if he couldn't have his ex then he wouldn’t let anyone  
else have him, like that’s just crazy talk

But I’m just glad he was just giving me a warning cause otherwise  
it would’ve really hurt Kai

**  
Taehyun**

You mean to tell me, you getting messed up was because  
you tried helping that Omega?

Because you felt guilty for turning him down?

Wait

You looking almost dead was just a fucking warning?

You mean to tell me he would’ve gone further if it wasn’t  
a mere warning?

Who the fuck is this dude?

I want a name.

**Soobin**

Damn Hyunie calm down

It was my fault anyways, I should’ve never agreed to go along  
with what the Omega did

Yeah it was a warning but it’s all done now

Time to let it go and move on, besides from what yall guys told  
me Jimin took care of them anyways

Now tell me, how is Kai doing?

Is he back to his sunshine self?

**Taehyun**

Okay, fine I’ll calm down.

You are right you shouldn’t had agreed, you are too nice   
and sweet

But what happened to you was not your fault it was that  
stupid psycho ex

I really can’t believe you are telling me and expecting   
me to let this go.

Those assholes deserve to be beaten to near death, if you  
ask me Jimin didn’t mess them up enough.

Stop worrying about Kai, worry about yourself for once.  
  
Kai is fine. Yeah he is extremely pissed at you and doesn’t  
want to see or talk to you for at least a few weeks but he  
is okay.

He won’t be his sunshine self for a while but he’s doing good.

Just worry about getting yourself back to 100% then you can  
figure out a way to get back on Kai’s good side.

Believe me when I say Kai keeping himself away from you is  
just as hard for him as it is you, it’s probably even harder  
for him.

**Soobin**

Okay Hyunie you sound just as mad as Kai did at the hospital 

I honestly was not expecting you to get so upset

Yeah you are my best friend but you usually keep your emotions  
in check

I guess what happened to me did scare you so it’s understandable

I’m sorry for worrying you Hyunie

Also you know I’ll always worry about Kai

But I guess I understand that you want me to start thinking of  
myself and I will

But I’ll think of myself along with thinking about NingNing

I’ll make sure to do whatever I have to, to get back on his good  
side

You know damn well how hard Kai being away from me is for me.

So it’s either we’re both having the same amount of struggle with  
this or it’s harder for me being away from him, then it is for him  
being away from me.

Either way I don’t care all I know is this is going to be the most  
unbearable few weeks of my life.

**Taehyun**

Okay so it will be hard on both of you the same amount

But stop worrying about him so much, you need to get   
better before you start worrying about others

Just leave him be till he feels ready to approach you, if you do  
approach him don’t push him to much. I’m sure in maybe 2  
or 3 weeks he’ll be around you just like he has always been  
before just give him some time

Just please try and get some rest, as much as your body needs  
to get better soon.

We miss you a lot Binnie 

**Soobin**

Thank you Hyunie for checking in on me and being a great friend

I really do appreciate you 

Also please stop worrying so much, I’m fine and will be back in  
school before you know it.

I miss y’all too

Well imma take a nap before Kook gets here, I already know he’s  
gonna wanna murder me with his love

Guess I’ll talk to you later, thanks again for checking on me

Love you Bestie <3

**Taehyun**

It’s what best friends are for, dumby

If they’re not checking in on their beaten up dumb best friend  
then what’s the point in having a best friend?

Can’t come up with anything now can you?

Well I’m glad you’re good, I’ll talk to you later get some rest

Love you too bestie <3 

Kai was going to text “I love you more then you’ll ever know <3” but wasn’t sure how Soobin would take that since he was pretending to be Taehyun texting him so he just sent "Love you too bestie <3" like Soobin had sent it to Taehyun’s phone.

He was kinda glad he was able to talk to Soobin even if he did talk to him under the assumption that he was Taehyun he still got to find out that Binnie was doing good and that was all he really wanted to know.

It had taken Beomy and Yeonjun 5 minutes to get to their vehicles and another 10 to figure out who was doing what. By the time they were done Jimin got into the drivers seat and told Kai that the rest would go shopping so if he wanted he could transfer to the passenger seat.

Not wanting to disturb Mia, Kai told Jimin it was fine that he was just ready to go home. Jimin was quick to agree, reversing from the parking spot and heading home.

Once they got home Kai woke up Mia and told her to go to her room to get some rest. She thanked him for being such an angel then slowly but surely climbed out the van.

Kai had helped Dae out of his car seat then helped him out the vehicle so he could walk inside with Mia while he helped Jimin with getting one of the twins.

Jimin thanked him and got Minjun out then Kai followed right behind him with Molan. The babies were asleep but once they were taken out of the car seats they woke up ready to be as active as they could be.

Luckily for Jimin and Kai neither cried they just talked their little alien talk very loudly to one another. It was the cutest thing and Jimin and Kai thought they’d still be their happy talkative selves once they transferred them into their playpen.

But oh boy were they wrong. The moment their little behinds touch the playpen mat they busted out screaming. Apparently they wanted to be held and if they were put down then they’d just start the biggest scream war to ever take place in the Parks house.

Deciding upset babies wasn’t something Jimin or Kai wanted they decided to just keep them in their arms, besides it was close to their feeding time so they’d be picking the babies back up soon anyways.

So Jimin and Kai decided to relax on the couch with the twins and watch Quest For Camelot before the rest got home. Dae showed up not to long later and got comfortable between Kai and Jimin then said that Mia was asleep so he decided to come be with them since he wasn’t tired.

Jungkook was beyond happy to finally be pulling into their apartment parking lot. He had his baby brother on his mind all day and just wanted to cuddle up with him for the rest of the evening and possibly all night if Binnie didn’t kick him out his room by then.

He had made it into their apartment building and was just getting into the elevator that would take him to their floor when he noticed there was 3 Alphas in the elevator as well but they weren’t anyone he’d seen there before.

He figured they were either new to the building or friends of someone living there that he hadn’t seen before. It was when they exited on his floor that things started to feel iffy to him.

There were only 10 other people that lived on this floor other then him and his brothers. He knew them all, they were all elderly people and would talk to him and his brothers. In fact they never had visitors if anything they had to be the ones to visit the people they cared about instead.

So the 3 Alphas in front of him that just exited the elevator he didn’t really believe were there visiting any of his floor neighbors. He started to get a sinking feeling in his gut when the Alphas started to head towards his apartment door.

It was when they stopped outside his door and started to bang on it that Jungkook said “Why the hell are you banging on my apartment door? I don’t know any of you but I want you to leave.”

Hearing that the apartment belonged to Jungkook the Alphas turned to him with confused faces. One said “I thought this was the apartment boss said to come to?” Another replied with “It is, this is the apartment building and apartment number he sent us to.” The last was quick to say “If this is the place then he obviously got it wrong, this Alpha does not look like he was put in the hospital and just got out yesterday.”

Hearing what was just said sent a feeling of anger through Jungkook. Without even thinking he yelled “Why the fuck are y’all looking for my brother? If you three don’t leave right this instant imma get beyond pissed and I don’t care if there’s three of you or not I’ll die before I ever let anything happen to my baby brother again.”

The biggest of the three laughed then said “Well I guess we got the right place. Now be a dear and open the door we just want to have a talk with your brother nothing more, nothing less. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Quite frankly I’m not opposed to either one.”

Kook knew he would be very sore and probably get a few injuries going against the three cause they looked like they knew how to fight and it being three against one was kinda a big disadvantage for him but he refused to allow them anywhere near his brother so he’d take them on.

He simply said “If you were here to talk you wouldn't need three people to do that. I'm not letting any of you into my apartment and honestly I’ve never been one to go the easy way so I guess the hard way it is.”

The Alphas seemed quite annoyed with Jungkook’s response but didn’t respond verbally instead they all charged at Jungkook.

Kook being fast was quick enough to dodge them then head towards the stairs. Each time one would go to hit he’d block then counter making sure to keep them after him.

When he had agitated them enough he started to go down the stairs knowing they were pissed enough to follow.

The way Jungkook saw it, is if they were going to fight he might as well take them farther away from Soobin as he possibly could.

Fighting the three as well as going down the stairs wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped but he was still getting them a good distance away. When they got to the 1st floor Jungkook was able to throw one over his shoulder and into a table.

At this point they were plenty loud and had gotten the apartment buildings landlord Mr. Choi's attention. He came out his office screaming but when he realized it was Jungkook fighting against three he was quick to run back into his office to call the police.

He wasn’t sure who those people were but they didn’t live in his building. Jungkook was happy when he saw Mr. Choi run back to his office. He didn’t want the old man to interfere and get hurt.   
  
Just like he had figured the three against him did know how to fight, it was getting kinda hard to go against them without another one getting him from another side.

But he had to make sure none of them got to Binnie, so he continued to fight even if one hit him pretty good in his head and it was throbbing really badly. He’d fight till he lost consciousness if he needed to.

When the next to go for his face striked out he grabbed their wrist twisted it around then threw him into one of the others. It was a good enough strategy to get them off their feet long enough to take out the one that was still standing.

He had managed to hit the one still standing a good three times before he was knocked out. By the time the other two got back on their feet and went for him he was already planning a way to take them out.

He had ducked their attacks then slid across the room towards the public restroom. Once inside he ran to a stall and closed it. The last two Alphas were right behind him so as soon as he had locked the stall they were already banging on it.

When they were able to open the stall Jungkook lunged from on top of the toilet at the first one kneeing him in the temple and knocking him out. The second one had managed to grab him and toss him on the ground.

But before he could get on top of Jungkook, Jungkook kicked his legs out from under him making the Alpha fall on his back as well. Kook knowing he needed to take this last one out was quick to crawl towards him and put him in a chokehold.

He had started to lose strength and so did his attacker so he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold him for long but he needed to know.

”Why are you guys after my brother?” 

“Your brother messed with the wrong family. He should’ve stayed away from what belongs to the Young Master and after his warning he should’ve just left Young Master alone.”

”My brother hasn’t done anything to anyone, yeah he messed up by trusting someone he obviously shouldn’t had but sending people after him will do nothing but make my family angry and believe me when I say you do not want to piss off the Jeons. Tell whoever sent you this is a warning to back the fuck off. Maybe put a leash on that Young Master if they don’t want any trouble.”

Before the guy could respond two cops came into the bathroom. They arrested the three Alphas and Jungkook, but when they were able to get the story from Jungkook and get the statement from the landlord they released him.

Guessing it’d probably be best to get his injuries checked out he took a bus from the station to the hospital.

The whole way there all he could think about was who exactly attacked Soobin and how connected was the dude. Those weren’t just some simple thugs that were sent out for him, they were mob boss type of workers and he didn’t like the look of things at all.

When he got to the hospital he was put to wait in the waiting room, once he was able to get seen and he explained to the doc what happened the doctor was quick to get a X-ray on his ribs cause it looked like most the beatings were around there, he did notice a knot on the side of his head and had a scan be done to make sure it wasn't too serious.

When the results came back he was lucky to have no broken ribs just a good amount of bruising on a few. He did have a concussion and was advised to ice his ribs and take pain meds. They also said it would be best if he had someone watch him and check on him through the night to make sure his symptoms didn’t worsen.

He was beyond tired when he was finally done with the checkup. He wanted to just go home to check on Soobin then go straight to sleep.

Fuck going to school for the rest of the week. He was gonna be resting and looking for a new place to live for him and his brothers.

The bus drive home was slow so he ended up falling asleep. It was late when he arrived back at the apartment. He saw the mess they'd made was cleaned up and so he decided he’d check on his landlord before heading to his apartment.

When Mr. Choi saw him he jumped out of his seat and went to hug him, Jungkook appreciated the way the old man was so he hugged back then asked if he was okay.

”Son you were jumped by 3 thugs today and you are asking if I’m okay? I should be asking if you are okay?”

Jungkook laughed at the way the old man reacted but replied with “I’m okay Mr. Choi. But just so you know they weren’t after me, they were looking for Soobin.”

”Oh no, did they have something to do with the attack on poor Binnie?” Mr. Choi said.

”No sir, it seems the guy that attacked Binnie has family that is connected to this somehow though. Seems they sent those 3 thugs after Binnie cause they feel he messed with their family. But Soobin did literally nothing so I hope they get the message to back off.” Jungkook replied.

”I hope they leave him alone too. Well you’ve had a long day, head to your apartment and get some sleep. Don’t worry to much, I already called a security company that will be sending some security guards to start working here from now on.”

Jungkook was happy that Mr. Choi was so sweet and willing to spend money on security officers to watch out for his tenants. He gave him a hug then told him farewell before heading up to his apartment.

When he got to his apartment door he knew his friends had to had made it there already and that they were probably waiting for him with Soobin. He knew he looked like shit but he needed to get inside so without stalling further he unlocked his apartment door and walked in.

Soobin was the first to see his face and didn’t even care for his own pain, he ran to Jungkook and hugged him as lightly as he could. The rest of their friends were quick to get to both the brothers and help them both to the couch.

Not wanting to really get into any conversation at the moment Jungkook let his friends know he was tired and he’d explain everything to them tomorrow, telling them to go home and sleep for school.

He made sure they all knew he wouldn’t be in school for the rest of the week and they should come over when they got out tomorrow.

They would’ve protested but they could tell all Jungkook wanted to do was rest with Binnie so they said their goodbyes and left the apartment.

Jungkook realizing that Yeonjun wasn’t home was quick to ask Soobin where their brother was.

Soobin simply replied with “Yeonjun had called you but when you didn’t answer he decided to call me to let me know he would be late getting home and for us to not worry or wait up, apparently the Parks are having some Disney movie marathon and he didn’t want to leave till they finished for the night.”

Before Jungkook could say anything Soobin continued to say “The guys showed up sometime after he got off the phone with me saying the lobby looked like someone had got into a fight and there was a whole lot of mess that was being cleaned. We then started to call you over and over and even texted you with no luck, it wasn’t till your phone died that we decided to just wait for you to get home. Seeing you show up like this just confirmed that you were the one to fight down in the lobby, we sorta kinda figured when we found your bag outside in the hall without you and guessed that you had to had fought outside the apartment first.”

Soobin then turned to Kook and hugged him then said “I don’t know what happened but I’m glad you’re okay, you can tell us all tomorrow though. Go take a shower then let’s both get some sleep, I’ll put a timer to go off every 20 minutes so I can check up on you through out the night, since it looks like you got hit pretty hard on the head. So I’ll sleep with you in your room tonight.” then he released Kook so he could get comfortable in Kook’s bed to wait for him.

Jungkook appreciated how caring his brother was, he was just the perfect baby brother that anyone would love to have. He went to put his phone to charge then got Soobin’s phone to text Yeonjun to just stay over at Beomy’s so he wouldn’t need anyone to drive him home so late at night as soon as Yeonjun replied with an okay did he do what he was told and took a shower.

As soon as he was done and got into bed and was comfortable with Soobin he crashed out.

Soobin was true to his word he woke up every 20 minutes to check on his brother then he’d crash back out when he saw his brother was fine.

He did that for 12 hours then turned off the timer and got comfortable with his brother to sleep for as long as his body wanted him to sleep.


End file.
